Lovers&Friends
by Gbaby808
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are Best friends. Kagome loves Inuyasha but can't say it. When Inuyasha startes dating kikyo will Kagome come clean? Or just hold it in till it's to late? By:Gbaby808
1. Chapter 1

Lovers & Friends 

**By:Gbaby808**

**Enjoy people**

"Stop it!"kagome cried. It was kagomes first day of 1st grade and some kids where picking on her.

"why your just a dumb girl" One of the boys said kicking dirt at her.

"Ouch my eyes"kagome cried trying to get off the ground.

"Stop picking on girls, or are you so weak you have to pick on girls"a voice said from behind them, they turned around to see a sliver haired half demon glaring at them.

"Don't act so strong if you got no bit to your bark doggy boy"one of the boys. Inuyasha just glared

"See I was right"the boy said.

"And who had freaky looking ear on their head"

"I like his ears"kagome said with a smile

"We didn't ask you girl"one of the boys said kicking some more dirt at kagome

Bang! 

"I said don't pick on the girl"inuyasha said punching him in the face

"Ah my mouth!" the boy wined

"You guys wanna try"inuyasha said looking at the other two boys.

"N..no"they said running some where else onto the play ground

"You ok?"inuyasha said helping her up. Kagome started to brush dirt off her pooh bear dress.

"Yeah thanks"kagome

"I'm kagome nice to met you"kagome said holding out her hand

"I'm inuyasha nice to met you"inuyasha said shaking her hand.

"Inuyasha… never heard that name before I think I'll call you yasha is that ok?"kagome

"Sure no one calls me that, I'll call you kag's"inuyasha

"Thanks for saving me"kagome said trying to fix her ribbons. She had her hair in to pintails.

"No problem… I think you need help"inuyasha

"I'm ok"kagome

"My friend sango's good at that stuff I'll get her"inuyasha

"HEY SANGO!! SOME HERE"inuyasha yelled

"God inu your loud"sango said coming over

"Sango this is kagome"inuyasha.

"Hi I'm sango nice met you"sango

"Hi…."kagome

"Sango kagome needs help with her hair"inuyasha

"Oh I see here"sango said re doing her hair

"All better"sango

"Thanks sango"kagome said smiling

"No problem, your going to sit with us at lunch right?"sango

"Um…"kagome

"Yes she is"inuyasha

"Great! I gotta go finish unpacking my stuff"sango said going back to the class room

"Lets go for a walk"inuyasha said grabbing her hand. They walked to the swing where they rocked back and forth.

"So yasha your mom drop you off?"kagome

"Yeah how about you?"inuyasha

"mom"kagome

"Do you like it in 1st grade so far?"inuyasha

"I didn't think I would but now that I know you I like it"kagome

"That's good"inuyasha

"How do you know sango?"kagome

"Oh I met her in Per K. She tried to kill me cause I was a demon. But then she got to know me and well…. yeah"inuyasha

"Hello miss"someone said

"hello?"kagome

"My name is miroku and would you do me the pleasure of bearing my child in a few years?"mrioku said grabbing her hands.

"No thanks"kagome

"Oh really but please your to pretty it would be an…."miroku

"Well um…"kagome

"Monk you better back she's mine"inuyasha

"Oh inuyasha hey how's it going? You know this girl?"miroku

"Yes and so does sango"inuyasha

"MIROKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME!!"sango yelled coming over to them

"Well speck of the devil"inuyasha

"sango my dear I was…"miroku

SLAP! 

"Your so errr….."sango said dragging miroku

"You know miroku?"kagome

"Yep sadly he's my best friend well guy friend anyway"inuyasha

"Kagome honey"some one said from behind

"Mom?"kagome

"Yes honey, guess what?"kagomes mom

"What?"kagome

"My old friend Izayoi is here and her sons in the same grade as you! You can met him and be best friend"kagome mom

"Ok then.. mom this is inuyas…"kagome

"INUYASHA! There you are I couldn't find you"Izayoi said hugging him

"Mo-m can-'t br-eat-h"inuyasha

"Sorry baby"Izayoi

"Izayoi this is your son?"

"Yes Kisa how'd you find him?"Izayoi

"I didn't kagome did"Kisa said smiling

"Oh your kagome your so cute!"Izayoi

"Thank you…"kagome

"And your son is so cute! He's like a little plushie"Kisa

"Kisa where do you live?"Izayoi

"Same place as back in middle school"Kisa

"Really? Cause we're moving to the house next to that one. We had to have it redone I hope the works didn't bug you?"Izayoi

"No not really"kisa

"In fact why don't you and your family come over tonight to check out the hours"Izayoi

"That sounds great, and kagome you have a friend that lives right next door"kisa said looking down. But inuyasha and kagome were as ready walking back to class together.

"Their cute together"Kisa

"Their be the best of friends"Izayoi

**Is it good? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Tell me please?**


	2. Inuyasha's new friend

**Hey people thanks for the reviews! Your right the 1st chappy is like my runaway love but the story plot is different. You might get mad at me but for what I do……**

**  
**"Hey sango!"kagome yelled

"Hey kagome"sango

"Sango have you seen miroku? Or yasha?"kagome

"Miroku is icing his cheek and inuyasha is showing a new girl around"sango

"New girl?"kagome

"Yeah she came bye and asked for him to show her arouns"sango

"K bye sango see you in class"kagome(Ok sorry but this is 2nd grade now, I needed to speed it up)

With inuyasha 

"So inu, you wanna come along?"

"Sure it sounds cool kikyo"inuyasha said as he and kikyo walked around the school

"Great I thought I might have to go alone"kikyo

"YASHA!"kagome

"Hey kag's"inuyasha said giving her a fast hug

"Who's your friend?"kikyo

"This is my best friend kagome"inuyasha

"Hi"kagome

"hi"kikyo

"INUYASHA HELP ME!"miroku yelled.

"Be back"inuyasha said before taking off to se why miroku was yelling

"Your inu's best friend?"kikyo

"Yeah what's it to yeah girly?"kagome.

"Well if you're his best friend that make me his girl friend, it's easy to see he likes me"kikyo

"Yeah right"kagome

"Yeah I am right"kikyo

"Don't kid your self, everyone knows yasha don't go for girls like you"kagome

"Well then everyone's wrong, cause he does like me and I'm going to be his first and only girlfriend in a few years"kikyo

" Hey kag's hey kiki"inuyasha said coming back

"So what was wrong with miroku?"kagome

"He's cheek got swollen from to many slaps"inuyasha

"Ouch"kagome

'Ok bye inu se you later"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Bye kiki"inuyasha said letting go

"I don't like her yasha"kagome

"What? She's nice I like her"inuyasha said smiling. Kagome turned around and walked away

"What I say?"inuyasha asked himself

After school 

"Hey yasha ready to go?"kagome ased waiting out side

"Sorry kag's I'm going some where with kikyo today I'll walk with you tomorrow ok?"inuyasha

"Ok….."kagome said looking down

"Hey inu"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Hey kikyo ready?"inuyasha

"Yep lets go, oh and nice seeing you again kagome"kikyo said with a sweet smile

"Bye kag's"inuyasha said as him and kikyo walked out the door

"Hey kikyo!"kagome

"Yes"kikyo said turning around

"Don't let the door hit your big butt on the way out!"kagome said smiling sweetly

"Thanks kagome I won't,"kikyos aid smiling sweetly, inuyasha looked back at kagome.

'Oh so little miss prep won't do anything bad with yasha around this will be fun'kagome thought as she walked to the car.

**5 reviews for next chappy tell me how it is **


	3. Bus ride

"So inuyasha man where'd you go? I didn't see you after school walking with kagome"Miroku asked as they walked to class. It was Friday morning and the teacher was going to tell them about a field trip they where going on. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt that said " Bit Me" with a pair of black baggy pants. Miroku wore a blue shirt that said "Lady's man" one the front with a pair of basket ball shorts.

"I went some where with kikyo"inuyasha

"You like her don't you?"miroku

"None of your business monk"inuyasha

"Oh come on….. Half the class thinks you like kagome the other half kikyo which one?"miroku

" Both sides are right ok"inuyasha

"Oh so you like both you can't have both but… You gotta chose one day"miroku

"Miroku I'm in 2nd grade"inuyasha

"So you still gotta chose one day"miroku

"Feh!"inuyasha said as they entered the class room

"Ok class I'm going to be assigning seats today"

"Aw….."everyone

"Ok now Miroku switch places with Kagure"

"Sango switch with Koga"

"Kagome switch with momo"

"kikyo switch with Harutio"

Soon everyone was in their new seats. Kagome was next to inuyasha but kikyo was on the other said of him. Sango was next to miroku who was next to koga who was next to kikyo.

"Ok class the week end field trip to the aquarium you all signed up for will start tomorrow at 8 am"

" Your need a buddy on this field trip, there will be one three person par"

"Ok well vote on the three person par"

**10 minutes later**

"Ok so it's decided inuyasha kagome and kikyo are our three person part"

'Shout me"inuyasha said to himself

Tomorrow on the bus 

"I'm sitting next to him!"kagome

"No I am!"Kikyo

"Lady's Lady's lets not fight, just come with me and…"mrioku

SLAP! 

"Leave them alone"sango said ragging him back

"I'm he's best friend!"kagome

"I'm he's girlfriend so I sit next to him!"kikyo

"YOUR NOT HE'S GIRLFRIEND!!"kagome said pushing kikyo back a bit

"YES I AM!"kikyo said pushing kagome

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"sango

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"kagome and kikyo

Inuyasha stood up from his seat he pulled kikyo to his right and kagome to his left.

"Happy?"inuyasha

"Thanks you inu"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Don't touch him"kagome

"I bad"kikyo

Kagome leaned over and stepped on her foot

"Ouch my foot"kikyo said letting go of inuyasha

"Told you don't touch him!"kagome said pulling inuyasha closer to her

kiyko flicked kagome in the forehead

"Hey that hurt!"kagome.

"To bad"kikyo said pulling inuyasha to her

"You wanna start something!"kagome said standing up

"I'm a lover not a fighter that's why I love inu here"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Um.. kikyo I'm going to go to sleep can you let go"inuyasha

"Ok inu"kikyo said letting go

Inuyasha reached out and pulled kagome back into her seat

"Don't let her bug you kag's"inuyasha whispered to her

Once inuyasha was asleep 

"Stop bugging my yasha"kagome

"No you stop bugging my inu"kikyo

"He's not yours!"kagome

"Yes he is!"kikyo

"No he isn't!!"kagome

"KAGOME KKYO SIT DOWN AND HUSH!"the teacher yelled from the front as kikyo and kagome sat down

**5 reviews for next chappy. And I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow I have to go abck to the hostile. Cause I was really sick a few days ago…. **


	4. Sharks

"Ok kids everyone it's late lights out in 5"the teacher yelled

**2 minutes later**

"I'm sleeping next to him!"kagome

"No me!"kikyo

"ME"kagome

"Me!"kikyo

**4 minutes later**

"I'm cuter!"kikyo said pushing kagome

"YEAH RIGHT!"kagome said pushing her back

"I AM RIGHT"kikyo said pushing kagome. Kagome fell to the ground but got right back up

"YOUR UGLY!"kagome said punching her in the face

"You punch like a tomboy"Kikyo said punching her back

"You hit like a girl!"kagome

**5 minutes later**

"KAGOME! KIKYO! GO TO SLEEP!"the teacher said coming into there room

"Yes ma'm"kikyo

"What ever"kagome

**7 minutes later**

Pok pok 

"Um.. what is it kag's"inuyasha said looking to his left

"Yasha I'm scared"kagome

"scared of what?"inuyasha

"The sharks…"kagome

"Kagome just because we're in the room they keep the sharks doesn't mean the 1 inch glass is going to break and the sharks are going to eat us"inuyasha

" Ok ok I get it"kagome

"Dun.."inuyasha

"What was that?'kagome

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, LOOK IT'S JAWS!"inuyasha

Wham 

"I get it"kagome said after banging him on the head.

Later 

"AAAAHHH INU WAKE UP!"kikyo said jumping up and down

"What's wrong kiki?"inuyasha said getting up

"Look"kikyo said pointing to the tanks

The sharks where banging on the tank walls trying o break them, crakes started to open and water spit out.

"God dam mit"inuyasha

Kag's wake up"inuyasha said shaking her

"Yasha what's wrong?"kagome

"Hold on!"inuyasha said wrapping his arms around kikyo and kagome as he jumped to the ceiling

"Grab on"inuyasha

Kikyo and kagome both grabbed hold of the ceilings bars.

"Inuyasha hurry the tanks….."Kikyo said as inuyasha landed back down.

CRASH! 

The tanks broke open and the room became flooded 7 feet high in water with sharks swimming everwhere

"INUYASHA!"kagome

Inuyasha started to swim to the surface but a pair of tiger sharks started to circle him.

"Ok Ok what did seeshomaru tell you about sharks….um… that's it"inuyasha thought as the sharks swam at him with the intent to kill.

Inuyasha punched them in the noses as they swam away

"It's getting hard to breath"inuyasha thought as he swam up for air but

SNAP! 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"Inuyasha screamed under the water, he looked down to see a red tail tipped shark biting into his legs.

Inuyasha gave him one punch in the eye and he swam away.(Inuyasha still has his legs)

Inuyasha started to get dizzy, his legs hurt and where bleeding pretty badly.

"k…..'inuyasha thought of his loves name but couldn't finish it before he blacked out.

Kagome and kikyo saw the bloody start to rise

"INUYASHA!"kagome and kikyo yelled

"Inuyasha I'm coming!"kagome said letting go of the bar and jumping into he water

She swam inside the water trying to find any trace of inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"kagomes mind screamed as she saw his sliver hair. She swan down but then a tiger shark swam in front of her, kagome stared into it's eyes

"I have to get to yasha! But how!?!?"kagome tought

The shark charged at her

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	5. Crescent Moon

**Sorry took so long to update I've been busy! But here it is my next chappy enjoy please!**

Kagome could see inuyasha disappearing into the dark of the water as he tried to out swim the shark.

**With kikyo!**

"Oh no inu… what can I do"kikyo thought as she looked around the room from the ceiling. Her eyes fell upon the closed door.

"That's it!"kikyo said as she tried to swim her away across the ceiling to the door.

**Kagome!**

Kagome swam down farther trying to out swim the shark. Kagome started to run out of breath, as the shark swam in front of her. Kagomes turned her head down to try see if she could see inuyasha yet.

**Whack**

Kagomes necklace hadfloated up and whacked her in the face. Kagome grabbed the necklace and looked at it. It was a sliver chain with a red crescent moon.

**Flash back**

"Ok kagome time to open your presents!"Kisa said happily. It was a year ago on kagomes birthday.

Everyone was there to sango, miroku, and inuyasha her three best friends. They all sat in the living room in a circle. Kagome's parents where in the kitchen putting candles on the cake. It was July 16 and kagome was turning 7.

"Open mine first!"sango said handing her a yellow box with a pink ribbon

"Ok then sango"kagome said as she opened the box

"SANGO IT'S SO CUTE THANKS!"kagome said hugging her friend. Sango had given her a package with pink , green, blue , black, red, gold, and sliver glass flowers.

"Open mine now kagome!"miroku said giving her a blue page.

"Thanks miroku!"kagome said giving him a hug.

**Crush!**

Inuyasha grabbed mirokus hand and squeezed it tight.

"Ouch inuyasha I think you broke my hand!"miroku said letting go

"You where going to grad kag's ass"inuyasha

**Slap!**

"You where what!"sango said banging him in the head

"Well thanks for the dvd anyway miroku"kagome said showing the "Howel's moving castle" DVD he got her

"Your welcome"miroku said sucking on his hand

"Here kags this is your gift"inuyasha said giving her a some red box

"What is it?"kagome said shaking the box

"Don't shake it just open it"inuyasha

"Wait let me guess"kagome said looking at the box

**10 minutes later**

"JUST OPEN IT!"Inuyasha, miroku and sango said getting tried of kagome just looking at it.

"Fine fine fine"kagome said as she opened the box

"YASHA I LOVE IT!"kagome said hugging him so tight he could breath

"Ka-g's-I'-m-gl-ad-y-ou-li-ke-it-bu-t-can-'t-br-eath.."inuyasha said starting to turn blue

"Sorry yasha but I really like it"kagome said taking the moon out of the box.

"It's so nice"sango

"Pretty pretty shiny shiny"miroku said looking at it

"miroku you ok"sango said waving her hand in front of him

"Pretty Pretty shiny shiny"miroku

"MIROKU'S HE'S A ZOMBIE!"kagome. Miroku stood up and started walking

"ahh… Pretty Pretty shiny shiny"miroku

"Kagome put the necklaces on"inuyasha ordered her

"Um… why?"kagome said looking at him

"MIROKU SNAP OUT OF IT!"sango said slapping him over and over again

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**

"Kagome if people with low spiritual or demonic power look into the moon like stupid did"Inuyasha said pointing to miroku who was being slapped by sango

"Then will the moon hepatizes them"inuyasha

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**

"I thought mrioku was a monk!"kagome

"What no"inuyasha

"Then why do you call him a monk?"kagome

"Don't know he looks like one, but doesn't act like one"inuyasha

"Ok Ok I get it but how do we get him back"kagome

"Just put it on"inuyasha said as kagome latched the hook

**SLAP SLAP SLAP**

"Now what!?!?!"kagome

"Sango slap miroku one more time"inuyasha

**SLAP!**

"AAAAHHHH MY FACE IT HURTS!"miroku yelled

"He's better now"inuyasha

"I'm tried"sango

Kagome stared down at the necklace

**End flash back**

"Please work"kagome thought as she put the red crescent moon in front of the shark.

It's eyes started to turn white as stayed still

"This is my chance"kagome thought as she swam down to where she as inuyasha.

"Gotta thank yasha again for this"kagome thought as she looked back to see the shark swimming in a circle.

"Inuyasha"kagome gasped in her mind as she hit the floor where inuyasha laid

Kagome picked him up and put him on her back as she swam up

"I'm running out of air…. We're not going to make it…."kagome thought as she swam up

**Crash**

Kikyo kicked the door open as the water spilled out, Inuyasha and kagome flew out the door.

**Next day**

"Inu…yasha"kagome said as she started to wake up

"Kag's your ok, hey everyone she's ok!"inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome your ok!"sango said as she ran in

"Yeah I'm fine sango but where am I?"kagome

"Your at the hostile"sango

"Why?"kagome

"You knocked out as soon as kikyo kicked the door open"sango

"Oh…. How long was I out?'kagome

"Two days"sango

"WHAT!"kagome

"Na just a few hours"inuyasha

"Oh kikyo saved me"kagome

"No I saved inu"kikyo said coming in. She was wearing a brace around her writs from all that swigging.

"Hey kiki you ok?"inuyasha said as she walked over to them

"Well Thanks kikyo"kagome

"What ever cuz"kikyo

"Cuz?"kagome

"Oh didn't you hear your dear aunty married my uncle, you're my half cousin now consider your self lucky"kikyo

"Inuyasha are you just going to let kikyo talk to kagome like that!?!?"sango

"What who are you?'inuyasha

"Inuyasha got a case of the bends he doesn't know who you are and woun't have nay memory of what I just said"kikyo said glaring at sango

"Well bye come inu"kikyo said as she pulled inuyasha out

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"kagome screamed in the pillow out of anger

**5 reviews for next chappy! And I'm going to speed it up by a few years! How many do you guy think I should speed it up by?**


	6. Storm

You guys wanted them to be 13! Well I'm turning 13 on July 25 so I think I'll though in some drama from my life hehe

"So kag's you ready for middle school tomorrow"inuyasha asked from the window

"I guess so, It's going to be the same as 7th grade last year anyway"kagome said laying her cloths on her bed.

Inuyasha and kagome where starting school tomorrow, it was going to be their 8th year at shikon middle. A lot had changed over the years. Inuyasha started dressing different after he started hanging out with kikyo. Kagome miroku and sango all went punk and they had started a band.

"Kag's what with the look"inuyasha said picking up her cloths. It was a black shirt with a spider on the back with some baggy gray pants.

"What's wrong with it?"kagome

"It seems so dark"inuyasha

"No it's punk like miroku and sango"kagome

"Why you wearing punk cloths?"inuyasha

"Because I want to"kagome

"But normally only guys wear stuff like this"inuyasha

"So sango's dress like this, and just because I don't wanna dress like you girlfriend doesn't mean I'm not a girl"kagome

"I don't see why you guys don't get along, and she's not my girl friend"inuyasha

"Because she's a bitch inuyasha!"kagome said glaring at him

"Ok Ok I get it just don't give me that look ok"inuyasha

"Well you ready?'inuyasha

"Yeah just let me get my guitar"kagome said going into her closet

"I left mine here right?"inuyasha

"Yeah here"kagome said giving him a red guitar with a sliver out lining.

"Good now we just wait for miroku and sango"inuyasha

"Sango's sick and miroku can't leave his house"kagome

"Why?"

"Because he's cheeks are swollen"kagome

"Sango?"Inuyasha said getting his pick out of his pocket

"Do I even have to say"kagome

"I wonder if his dad's like that?"kagome

"He is trust me"inuyasha

"Ok ready?"kagome

"Sure, what song do you wanna sign for the talent show again?"inuyasha

"It's not a talent show, it's just to raise money for the school"kagome

"Yeah ok but what song?"inuyasha

"The one that miroku wrote"kagome

"Ea ok then"inuyasha

Later Knock Knock 

"Hi kikyo inuyasha's up stairs"Izayoi said opening the door

"Thanks you"kikyo said walking up the stairs

"Who was that?"Inutashi

"Kikyo"Izayoi

"Oh…"Inutashi

"I don't like her she's to much of a tramp"Izayoi

"Hash honey"Inutashi

"A mother can never be to hash with her son"Izayoi said glaring at him

"Ok then.."Inutashi said as he tried to disappear behind his chair

Inuyasha's room 

"Hey inu!"kikyo said opening the door

"Hey kiki"inuyasha said putting his guitar down

"You play?"kikyo said sitting next to him on his bed. He's room had red walls, a king sized bed covered with a red silk blanket and pillows. He had a flat screen TV in his room alogn with a few bean bag chairs all sliver or red.

"Yeah kag's taught me"inuyasha

"I don't see why you like her"kikyo

"She's my best friend"inuyasha

"What's that make me?"kikyo

"You're my um…."inuyasha

"Girl friend"kikyo

"Girl friend!"inuyasha

"I'm your girl friend that's great let me go call all my friends"kikyo said running out the door

"Kikyo wait please"inuyasha. Kikyo ran out the door and slammed it behind her

"Kikyo where you going?"Izayoi

"To tell my friends I'm inuyasha's girlfriend"kikyo said running out the door.

Once kikyo was gone..

"INUYASHA TAHASHI! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"Izayoi yelled

"What he do?"Inutashi

"Kikyo's his girlfriend"Izayoi

"Oh that's great" Inutashi said joyfully all he got was a glare

"I mean bad…"Inutashi

"Mom why you yelling"Sesshomaru said coming though the door

"No reason to worry about Sesshomaru"Izayoi

"Ok then well I'm going to my room then"sessomaru said going up stairs

"Coming mom"inuyasha said running down stairs

"What is it?"inuyasha

"Your going out with kikyo?"Izayoi

"Yes I thought I was aloud to date"inuyasha

"You are but it's just…."Izayoi couldn't say it

"Just?"inuyasha

"Never mind"Izayoi

"Ok then well I'm going to kagomes be back later"Inuyasha said walking out the door

"Couldn't say it?"Inutashi

"…"Izayoi

Boom! 

"What was that inuyasha"Sesshomaru said coming down stairs to where inuyasha stood by the door. There was thunder banging and rain pouring.

"DON'T STAND THERE STUPID!"sesshomarus aid bragging inuyasha inside and closing the door

"MOM DAD IT'S STORMING!"sesshomaru

"Ok"Inutashi

**Inuyasha's room**

Yasha log in

hey kagomes!—Yasha

Hey yasha what's up--- Heart breaker

Nothing just checking if your ok----Yasha

Yeah I guess but it just….----Heart breaker

What?-----Yasha

My parents took sota to his soccer game and I'm worried—Heart breaker

Their be fine, wait they Left you there!----yasah

I told them you'd becoming over so they left---Heart breaker

Hey kag's open your window----yasha

Why----Heart breaker

Just do it----yasha

Ok bye----Heart breaker

Log out

Kagome walked to her window and opened it, wind started to hit her hard. And water drops came into her room. Inuyasha grabbed his red rain coat and jumped out the window. He landed on kagomes window's bottom.

"Hold on"inuyasha said as he put the jacket over her. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped back onto his side.

"Thanks yas… Your socking wet!"kagome said taking off the jacket

"Oh"inuyasha said looking at himself

"Be back"inuyasha said as he jumped back out the window, he went and closed kagomes window before going back in his room.

"I'm gonna go change be back"inuyasha said grabbing some cloths from his closet and walking into it.

"Ok done"inuyasha said as he came out of the closet

"Um.. yasha shouldn't you tell your parents I'm here"kagome said sitting on his bed

"Oh yeah be back"inuyasha said walking down stairs

"MOM DAD!"inuyasha

"In here"Izayoi called from the kitchen

"Can kagome stay over?"inuyasha

"Sure but why?"Inutashi

"Her parents went to a soccer thing with sota and left kagome home alone"inuyasha

"Oh ok then, I'll bring dinner up to you two in a few minutes"Izayoi

"Thanks bye"inuyasha said walking back up stairs

"Maybe there's hope for them yet"Izayoi said happily hopping up and down

"Don't get to excited Izayoi there only in middle school"Inutashi

"A mother can dream"Izayoi said mixing the curry

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	7. First Kiss

**Hello people I'm back with a bang! LOL**

"So what's now?"kagome

"I need a tell you something……."inuyasha trailed off a bit

"Sure what's up?"Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her, he moved to whisper something to her.

"Kag's don't me mad but….. Kikyo's my girlfriend now"inuyasha whispered to her. He pulled away and did nothing but look down.

'what….is he joking, yasha I hope this is a joke'kagome thought as she turned to look at him.

He's ears where flat on his head, and he was biting his lip drawings a bit of blood that dripped of his teeth. Kagomes eyes started to water as she sat there.

'I…I can't believe it, I lost him……"kagome thought to herself. She told up

"Kag's where you going?"inuyasha asked no looking at her

"Don't call me that!"kagome

"Kag's…"inuyasha

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"kagome said as she ran to the window. She opened the window as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Kag's stop!"inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist

"LET ME GO INUYASHA!"kagome said turning to get free of his grip.

"NO! I'm…. I'm not ready to"Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug

"Let me go"kagome said as she tried to push away

"No I'm not letting go"inuyasha

"Let go!'kagome. Inuyasha didn't move a bit he just tightened his hold on her. Kagome finally stop fighting and just started to cry into his shirt.

"Come on kag's stop crying I hate to see you crying"inuyasha said as he stroked her hair.

"Please…stop"inuyasha. He lifted her chin to face him, her eyes where puffy and red. He moved the hair from her eyes.

"Don't cry for me"Inuyasha said as he moved his face bit closer to hers

'Wha…what's he doing"kagome questioned herself

Inuyasha moved a bit closer as he brushed his lips agent her. Be fore he let go and slowly backed away.

"Kagome your still my best friend"inuyasha said giving her puppy dog eyes

"It's ok yasha, it was just surprising"Kagome said as she sat back down on the bed

"So does this mean I can call you kag's again?"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"Yeah"Kagome

"And your not mad right?"inuyasha

"Just don't being the bitch around me if you wanna see her again"kagome said glaring at him

"That I can do"inuyasha

"Hey yasha can I ask you something?"kagome

"Sure?"inuyasha

"Why'd you kiss me?"kagome said as a blush started to form on her cheeks

"Um.. well… I didn't want my first kiss to me with kikyo…"inuyasha said as a deep blush started to form

'Does that mean he likes me more then a friend?"kagome asked herself as inuyasha turned on the TV

"So what you wanna watch?"inuyasha

"MTV I think they got My super sweet 16 on"kagome

"Ok"inuyasha

**7 reviews for next chappy. Wanted to raise it by two**


	8. Lights Out!

Knock Knock 

"Kagome you'll be staying the night right?"Izayoi said opening the door

"Yes if that's ok?"kagome

"It's fine, But it's getting cold would you two like some hot coco?"Izayoi

"Thanks mom"Inuyasha

"Ok then bye"Izayoi said leaving

"Now all I have to do is get then to snuggle"Izayoi

"But how? How?!?!"Izayoi asked herself while she made hot coco

"I got it"Izayoi said walking into her husbands study

"Izayoi what are you doing?"Inutashi asked as his wife looked though his box of weapons

"Nothing" Izayoi said taking out an ax

"Um…. Honey?"Inutashi said as his wife walked to wards him

CRASH! 

Izayoi chopped the power cord to the house in half

"Izayoi what you dot hat for!"inutashi

"For my baby inu"Izayoi said walking out

"But! But!"Inutashi

"No but!"Izayoi

"I want my baby! To have a nice girlfriend so deal with it!"Izayoi

"Ok honey"Inutashi

"MOM! DADA THE POWERS OUT!"inuyasha

"YEAH THE STORM KNOCKED IT OUT! YOU AND KAGOME STAY UP THERE! I'LL BRING UP A BLANKET!"Izayoi

"Ok kag's I guess where in the dark for a bit"inuyasha

"hehe"kagome

"Kagome where are you I don't see you"inuyasha

"The lights are out how can you see me?"kagome

"I'm a demon remember"Inuyasha

"Oh well then you gotta caught me"kagome said running around the room

"Hide and go seek in the dark, Haven't done this before well here I come"Inuyasha said as he go down on all fours and started to look around.

"You can't find me!"kagome said ducking under the bed

"How much you beat"inuyasha said looking around the bean bag chairs

"Hehe"kagome

Inuyasha stuck his hand under the bed and felt around before he grabbed something

"Got yeah"inuyasha

"Ok Ok you got me"kagome

"Then come out"inuyahsa

"Nop!"kagome

"Fine then I'm coming under"inuyasha said as he started to crawl under

"Hey"kagome

"Hey"inuyasha said facing her

"Can you see me?"inuyasha

"So-so"kagome

"I can see you just fine"inuyasha

"Well lucky you"kagome

"Inuyasha kagome I got the flash lights"Sesshomaru said opening the door

"Shhh"inuyasha whispered to kagome

"MOM! DAD! I CAN'T FIND INUYASHA AND KAGOME!"sesshomaru

"What their gone?"Inutashi

"Yeah I can't find them"sesshomaru

"Maybe there in the bath room"Izayoi

"The doors open"sesshomaru

"BOO!"inuyasha and kagome said popping out from under the bed

"AH!"Izayoi

"That was funny, ok kag's come on get up"inuyasha said pulling her up

"You guys ok?"Inutashi

"Yeah we were playing hid and go seek"inuyasha

"In the dark that sound fun"Inutashi

"Yeah I guess"inuyasha

"Ok here's a flash light for kagome the power will be back on by tomorrow"sesshomaru

"Night"Inutashi and Izayoi walked out

"Wanna sleep?"kagome

"Na I wanna play some more"Inuyasha

"Ok then close your eyes"kagome

"Count to 30"kagome

"Ok 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.."inuyasha

**LOL Ok inuyasha and kagome are playing hide and seek what will happen? 5 reviews for next chappy**


	9. Wrong But Feels Right

Ok people here's the next chappy. And I'll and more detail in this one. Normally I like to let my reads minds think of things and see what's happening in their own way.

Inuyasha creep around the dark room. Lighting stuck and the brightness from it reflected though the window. Kagome hid in inuyasha's closet behind his stuff. Inuyasha walked though his room looking at ever thing. Got down on the door and looked for kagomes feet, but he didn't find a thing. Inuyasha walked over to his closet, he cracked open the door and kagome backed up. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sniffed inside the closet and picked up the sent of strawberries and vanilla. He stepped into the closet and reached in grabbing kagome hand.

"Found yeah"inuyasha.

In stead of pulling her out with him, inuyasha closed the door and pushed his shirts and pants to the side. Kagome stood there covering her mouth, Inuyasha stepped closer so that he was face to face with her. He pulled her hand away and moved closer to her. He moved his face a bit closer seeing kagomes face starting to turn from light to dark pink. He pressed his lips onto hers. Kagomes eyes widened before slowly closing them as she pressed her lips back to his. The kiss was soft and loving. Then something in kagomes mind snapped

'Wait his kikyo's boy friend this.. this is wrong"kagome thought as she tried to pushed his away.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them above her head, not breaking the kiss. He started to nibble on her lower lip begging for entrance. Kaome kept her lips together, but inuyasha slipped his tong(SP) into her mouth and started to explore her mouth. Rubbing his tong over her teeth before , pressing his down on her's.

"Mmmm.."kagome moaned out

'If it's wrong then why does it feel to right…"kagome thought

Inuyasha pulled away once he hear kagome's heart beat speeding up from the lack of air.

He looked up at kagome who was looking down.

"Kag's… did I do something wrong?"inuyasha said moving the hair away from her face. Kagome didn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry kagome I won't do it again"inuyasha. Kagome moved forward and started to cry into his shirt.

"Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth

"I'm sorry kag's don't cry, but as it really that bad?"inuyasha asked looking down at her

"No…no it felt good that's why I'm crying"kagome. Inuyasha stopped rocking her and tightened his grip

"Then why are you crying?"inuyasha

'because I love you"kagome thought to herself

"Um.. PMS"kagome said looking up at him

"Ok I didn't need to know that"inuyasha said looking at him.

"Hey it happens!"kagome said pulling away from him

"Yeah well we better get out of here"inuyasha said opening the door

**Dam**

Sesshomaru fell forward holding a glass cup to his ear

"WHAT THE HELL!"inuyasha.

Sesshomaru get up and ran out the door

**Next day**

"Well I know the problem"the repair man said coming out of inutashi's study.

Inuyasha, kagome, sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inutashi waited out side the study by the stairs. The storm had stopped but kagomes parents weren't back yet. Kagome had taken a bath and needed to where one of inuyasha's long shirts.

"What's the problem?"inuyasha

"Well someone chopped the power cord with an Ax"the man said holding an ax in his hand

"Now who's did this?"the man said turning on light switch

"Inutashi did it"Izayoi

"What?!?!"inutashi

Izayoi ran up the stairs into their bed room and locked the door. Inutashi started to bang on the door

"IZAYOI OPEN UP!"inutashi

"Hahahahaha"inuyasha, and kagome brought

**6 reviews for next chappy**


	10. Merry Frickin Christmas

I people…… I'm trying to think of another story. That might be as good as runaway love. But I can't! WAWAWAWA!!!

"So we're already for the talent show right?"kagome asked as they walked down the halls. It was Thursdays morning and kagome wanted to make sure everything was good.

"Yeah"sango

"Yasha you eating with us today?"kagome said turning to her left

"I'm not sure"inuyasha

"Come on man you gotta hang out with us every now and then"miroku

"HEY INU!"kikyo said running down the hall

"Hey kikyo"inuyasha

"Come on lets go the dance contest it starting koga's on next"kikyo said pulling inuyasha away from them

"I guess that's a no"miroku said seeing inuyasha walk off with kikyo

"SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"inuyasha yelled back as they walked though the crowd of people

Next day 

"Ok everyone our next act is going to sing a song for Christmas"One of the teachers said on the mic.

It was Friday and Christmas break was coming soon.

"DO WE HAVE TO HEAR IT!"someone yelled from the crowd of kids

"You Better Punk"Inuyasha yelled coming on stage

Kagome miroku and sango all came on and picked up their interments. Inuyasha on 1st guitar kagome on 2nd miroku on Drums sango on eclectic piano.

"Ok everyone I hope you like this song. Miroku wrote it"inuyasha said into the mic.

"OH AND FLUFFY I PUT SOMETHING IN THERE FOR YOU!"Inuyasha yelled into the mic.

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!!!"sesshomaru yelled and everyone started laughing

"1..2…3…4…"inuyasha counted and they started.

_(Inuyasha)_

Schools out, Christmas break 

_Home for the holiday's_

_(Kagome, sango)_

_ meatloaf and fruitcake_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Off to grandmas, it's so boring_

_Screaming kids and grandpa's snoring_

_My aunt Margaret's lost her mind_

_She's trippin' on a train set, have another box of wine_

_(Everyone)_

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_(Inuyasha)_

_I must be on Santa clauses shitlist_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_(Miroku)_

_Uncle Richard he's a weirdo_

_Passing out pictures of himself in a Speedo_

_(Inuyasha)_

_My cousin Ashley, her singing really sucks_

_Blames it on her drummer and acid reflux_

_(Everyone)_

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_I must be on Santa clauses shitlist_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_(Miroku)_

_We haven't even opened our presents yet but now it's time to start_

_So I'll fake a smile 'cause its going back to Wal-Mart_

_(Inuyasha)_

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_I must be on Santa clauses shitlist_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

"INUYASHA YOU CAN'T SAY FRICKIN IN SCHOOL!"one of the teachers yelled

"Ok then FRICKIN FRICKIN FRICKIN FRICKIN FRICKIN!"Inuyasha yelled

'THAT'S IT OFF STAGE!"

"OK"inuyasha said as him kagome miroku and sango all got off stage

In the crowd 

"So kikyo what did you think of the song inuyasha sang?"Kanna

"I don't like him hanging out with the nerds"kikyo

"So what do you wanna do?"Hojo said coming next to kanna

"Nothing right now but in due time inuyasha will come to hate kagome"kikyo said walking off

"She scares me sometimes"kanna

"Me too"hojo

**5 reviews for next chappys**


	11. GET OUT!

Hey people I only got 3 reviews but seeing as how I already wrote this chappy I'll let it slide ONCE!

"So inuyasha honey how'd the show go?"Izayoi said putting some food on the table

It was dinner time and Izayoi was putting the food down

"I got suspended for a week"inuyasha said coving his ears, he knew what was coming

"WHAT WHY!"Izayoi

"I said Frickin on stage, then yelled it in the mic"inuyasha

"Hahahah that's my boy! Near let anyone tell you what to do! Just like your big brother"Inutashi

"Don't laugh he got suspended"Izayoi yelled at her husband

"Yes dear"Inutashi said giving her puppy dog eyes

"Stop that"Izayoi. Inutashi gave a puppy dog pout to go with it. Inuyasha and sesshomaru where biting their fists to stop from laughing

"umew.. umew…"Inutashi made a sad puppy sound.

"Stop bad doggy"Izayoi. Inutashi made it look like he was going to cry.

"AAHH!!! I GIVE!"Izayoi said sitting back down

"Ok see inuyasha now your moms proud of you"Inutashi

**Next day**

Knock Knock 

"Is kagome home"inuyasha said opening the door

"Oh Inuyasha she's in her room"Kisa called from the living room

"Ok"Inuyasha said walking up the stairs

Knock 

"Hey kag's"inuyasha said opening her door

"WAIT STOP"inuyasha said running after kagome

Kagome was sitting on the outside of her window looking like she was going to jump

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her in

"Yasha what are you doing here?"kagome

"I came to see you, where you going to jump out of a 2 storys window"inuyasha

"No I was going to climb down, before kikyo gets here"kagome

"Kikyo's coming"Inuyasha said smiling

"Yeah and now I gotta go change for dinner be back'Kagome said grabbing a pair of long black pants with a red and black long sleeve shirt. Inuyasha sat down on her bed and waited

"Ok so why are you here yasha?"kagome said coming back in side

"Wondering if your parents are bad?"inuyasha

"Why would they be?"kagome

"Because I got you suspend for a week"inuyasha

"Na their ok with it, they like the song"kagome

"That's good but why kikyo coming?"inuyasha

"Because my mom invited her"kagome

"Oh I see"inuyasha

"Yasha could you stay for dinner"kagome

"Why?"inuyasha

"Because if your not here I think I might kill her"kagome

"Ok then"inuyasha

Dinner 

Everyone was quiet, Inuyasha sat between kagome and kikyo

"So kikyo how school?"Kisa

"Great, I made cheerleader"kikyo

"Ok then"Kisa

"Kagome how's school for you?"kikyo's mom asked

"Ok"kagome

"And Inuyasha how's school for you?"kikyos mom

"Yes inuyasha how's school, If must be hard hanging out with your best friend and girl friend"kisa

Inuyasha froze he could feel kikyo and kagome looking at him.

"Things could be better"inuyasha

"Kikyo, kagome inuyasha why don't you three go up to kagomes room"Kisa

Kikyo kagome and inuyasha all went to kagomes room

"Fugly"kikyo said to kagome

"Who you calling Fugly"kagome

"You look at your outfit! I'm embarrassed to be in the same room as you"kikyo

Kagome closed her door

"At least I don't look like a slut"kagome

"I don't look like a slut I look fashionable"kikyo

Inuyasha sat down on the bed a watched

"Fashionable my ass!"kagome

"No your ass isn't Fashionable it's flat!"kikyo

"SHUT UP BITCH"kagome said slapping her in the face

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WHORE"kikyo said slapping her back(Remember their in 8th garde. And yeah my friends talk like this)

Inuyasha got off the bed and grabbed kagome. He put her hands behind her back and held them tight

"LET ME GO YASHA!"kagome

"No way kagome your get hurt"inuyasha

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?"kisa said opening the door

"KAGOME WAS HITTING ME AND CALING ME NAMES!"kikyo

"YOU STARTED IT!"kagome

"NO I DIDN'T! RIGHT INU!"kikyo

"I'm staying out of this one"inuyasha

"CAUSE HIS ON MY SIDE"kagome

"HE'S BY BOYFRIEND!"kikyo

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND"kagome

"INUYASHA WHO'S MORE IMPORTANT ME OR HER"kikyo yelled. Inuyasha let go of kagome hands. Kagome walked over and stood next to kikyo. Kisa didn't know what to do she knew someone would end up hurt.

"Your asking me to chose"Inuyasha said leaning agent the window

"Yes"kikyo

"I can't"inuyasha.

"FINE THEN IF YOU CAN'T CHOSE I WILL! GET OUT INUYASHA! DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN"Kagome yelled

"Kag's…"inuyasha

"GET OUT!"kagome

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes felled with regret. Inuyasha opened the window and jumped out.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT"kagome

Kikyo and kisa left. Kagome slammed her door and window shut. She sat on her bed, and thought about what she had just said. Kagome laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep

'How could I be so stupid, I shouldn't have said that…."kagome thought

Mean while with inuyasha 

Inuyasha walked into the house though the front door.

"Inuyasha honey are you ok?"Izayoi asked from the living room.

"Gggggggrrrrr"Inuyasha let out a worrying growl

"Inuyasha don't growl at your mom"Inutashi

"I didn't know you could growl like that"sesshoamru

"Come and watch the movie with us honey'Izayoi

"GGGGGRRRRRR"Inuyasha moved to the staircase

"Inuyasha did something happen with kagome?"Inutashi

That was is inuyasha snapped. He turned to his mom, dad, and brother. He's eyes where blood red, as his hair twisted around him.

"Inuyasha honey…. Wha.. what's happening"Izayoi

Inuyasha took a step forward. Inutashi and sesshomaru stood up

"Dad what's wrong with him?"Sesshomarus aid getting ready to fight

"Something must have really ticked him off, I think when I said kagome he snapped"inutashi said picking up Izayoi. Inuyasha ran at them ready to kill, sesshomaru throw the coffee table at him, but inuyasha ran right though it. Inutashi put Izayoi in the basement out of harms way before going back into the living room. Inuyasha was breaking everything he could get his handon, sesshomaru was trying to stop him by hitting him but he just keep getting up.

"SESSHOMARU! BIT HIS EAR HARD"Inutashi

"WHAT!?!?!?"sesshomaru sid ducking from a table inuyasha ripped in half

"THE PAIN SHOULD KNOCK HIM OUT!"inutashi said yelling over the sound of inuyasha growling and breaking stuff.

Sesshomaru pushed inuyasha into the wall then bit his ear hard!

"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL"inuyasha howled out in pain before passing out. Sesshomaru made a tiny hole in his ear.

"Well now he can have that ear ring"Inutashi. He put inuyasha on his back and into bed.

**5 reviews for next chappy I mean it this time!**


	12. Two Broken Hearts

It had been a week since kagome and inuyasha had their fight. They where going back to school today.

"HEY INUYASHA WAKE UP!"sesshomaru yelled from down stairs.

"ahhh…"Inuyasha groaned as he got out of bed. He put on his plan black shirt with a light red over line jacket. A pair of black pants and went down stairs.

"Morning honey"Izayoi

Inuyasha sat down at the table. Sesshomaru doing his normal I hate the world face. Inutashi read the paper, only the funnies.

"So inuyasha did you enjoy your time off?"Inutashi

"Yeah…"Inuyasha

"Ok well come on inuyasha it's time to go"Sesshomaru said picking his keys off the counter

"Your taking him to school?"Inutashi

"He said he don't wanna take the bus, or walk"Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha why don't you wanna?"Inutashi

'because I'll have to see kagome"Inuyasha thought to himself

"Because I don't wanna"Inuyasha said walking out the door

"This is hard on him isn't it?"Inutashi

"He lost his best friend it's gonna hurt"Izayoi

"Well their make up soon, kagome could never stay mad for long"Inutashi said going back to the paper

"Bye"Sesshomaru said walking out

"Bye"Izayoi and inutashi

"Inu what are you reading?"Izayoi said as she cleaned the dishes

"An article about how the gas price is going up"Inutashi

"Oh really?"Izayoi said standing behind him

"It looks like your reading My dum dog and me"Izayoi

"Hehehe"Inutashi

Bang 

"Always to mean my love"Inutashi said rubbing the bump on his head

"Act like an adult not a kid"Izayoi

"So mean"Inutashi

At school 

Inuyasha walked down the halls with kikyo. Inuyasha was walking when

BANG! 

A locked boor few open and hit him in the face

"Oh inu you ok!?!?!!"Kikyo. Inuyasha back up a bit, his noise was bleeding

"AAAHH EVERYONE INUYASHA'S BLEEDING!"kiky yelled as some kids grabbed him and carried him down the hall to the nurse.

"LET ME GO I'M FINE"inuyasha said as they pushed him into the room

"So you have a bloody nose"The nurses said cleaning it

"Yeah"Inuyasha said as they nurse put a bandage on his nose

"Thanks"Inuyasha

"Ok well you may go now"

Inuyasha opened the door of the nurses office and walked out. He looked down at his feet trying to figure out how to get kagome to talk to him again.

Bonk 

Inuyasha hit his head on something hard, it felt like someone else's head.

"Ouch I'm sorry"A girl said getting up

Inuyasha rubbing his forehead then looked

"Kagome look I'm sor…"Inuyasha said stepping closer to her

"SAVE IT!"kagome said as she turned to run

"Kagome wait please I'm sorry"Inuyasha said as he reached out and grabbed her arm

"Inuyasha stop just give up…… I'm not worth trying to get back"Kagome

"Kag's please listen to me, I lo…"Inuyasha

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! FOR GET WE WHERE EVER FRIENDS! FORGET ABOUT ME!"Kagome said ripping herself away from him

"Kagome please just listen!"Inuyasha

'Inuyasha please leave me alone! I don't wanna do this again. Your chose kikyo over me I know it!"kagomes mind screamed as inuyasha tried to reach out to her again

'Why won't you just listen to me…"Inuyasha thought

"I'm sorry about this inuyasha.. your hate me for it but I know you won't come after me it I do this"kagome thought to herself

"Kagome please just give me a chance at being your friend again"inuyasha

"That's all I am to you a friend…."Kagome thought to herself as she turned to run

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha ran down the halls after her.

"What?"Teachers started opening their doors and student looked out the door. Ever room then ran past the doors opened

"Inuyasha…"miroku said from the door of his class.

"Kagome…"Sango said as she turned to look at miroku

Kagome stopped dead in her tracts and turned to face him. Inuyasha stopped in front of her, as students and teachers stood by the doors.

"Kagome please"Inuyasha

"I'm sorry inuyasha……. Please forgive me one day, this is for your own good"Kagome thought as she took a deep breath

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND YOU STUPID WORTHLESS HALF BREED!"kagome yelled out. Everyone gasped, Inuyasha froze.

"Di..did kagome just say…"sango

"She did…"Miroku

"Wha.. what did you say"Inuyasha said hoping his ears heard wrong.

"YOU HEARD ME HATE YOU! HALF BREED!"kagome yelled. She could feel her heart breaking as her eyes felled with tears.

"Don't cry kagome don't cry…."kagome thought to herself. It seemed like everything stopped. Inuyasha hung his head and flatted his ears.

"I thought you where better then that kagome"Inuyasha said as he turned his back from her. He walked down the halls ignoring the questions people whispered and the looks they gave him. Kagome stood there, she wanted to go after him and tell him she didn't mean a word of it. But she couldn't…… her body wouldn't move. Kagome fell to her knees and watched him walk away.

"kagome…"

Kagome looked to her sides to see miroku and sango sitting right by her. Kikyo koga hojo kanna and ayame as ran out of there class and walked with inuyasha down the hall. The teachers where stunted the students where shocked. Inuyasha turned his head to look at kagome one last time. Kagome looked up at him as he turned to her, he whispered something that kagome couldn't make out.

'He must have said I hate you"Kagome thought

"I wish I'd said I love you sooner kagome…. Maybe it wouldn't be like this"Inuyasha thought as everyone kept shouting questions at him.

**6 reviews for next chappy. Oh and next chappy their be in high school**


	13. Defend Old Friends

**Ok people here it is!!!**

It's been 2 years since that fight in middle school. Inuyasha and kagome where 15 now and in high school. Kagome miroku and sango all went into the whole punk look. They still had their band and played at small parties. Inuyasha became the quarter back on the foot ball team, still dating kikyo who went on to become the head cheerleader. Koga became the basketball star when a Hojo went to soccer. Ayame became co-captain.

"Inuyasha honey, when's your game again?"Izayoi. It was early Friday morning and inuyasha's team had a game today. Inuyasha sat down at the table. He wore a red shirt with a pair of gray pants.

"7 tonight"Inuyasha

"Are you coming?"Inuyasha asked nothing the answer

"Sorry inuyasha I have to work and your mother has a meeting"Inutashi. Inuyasha dad spent more time at work now, and his mother was no longer a stay at home mom.

"No problem"Inuyasha.

Kagomes 

"Hey mom her sota"Kagome said sitting down at the table.

"Here you go kagome"Kisa said putting some pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks mom"Kagome. Kagomes dad was away on business. Kagome had gone punk so she wore a black shirt with the words "Everything's Fun till the cops get ya!", and a pair of black bags pants.

"Are you going to Inuyasha's game today?"sota.

PING! 

Kagome stabbed her fork into her pancakes and looked at her brother.

"Never mind"Sota

"I'm going"Kagome said picking her bag off the ground.

"With out breakfast"Kisa

"Not hungry"Kagome said closing the door behind her.

"Hey mom?"sota

"Yes?"Kisa

"Why does kagome hate inuyasha so much? He's really nice"Sota

" I don't know honey"Kisa

School 

"Hey miroku hey sango"Kagome. Miroku stood by his locker wearing a dark blue shirt and some black pants to match. Sango stood by miroku holding her books waiting for him. Sango dressed like kagome only the words on her shirt where different, and her pants we're a bit shorter.

"Morning kagome"Sango

"Hi"miroku said looking though his locker.

"What you looking for?"Kagome

"My math book"miroku

"Let me see"kagome said looking into his locker. He locker was filled with papers, books, his lunch, and something kagome didn't even wanna no.

"Never mind you look"Kagome

"Ok"Miroku. Miroku stuck his hand inside his locker and grabbed something.

"I think I got it"miroku said pulling it out. Saddly his grip wasn't thought enough and the book went flying.

BANG! 

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!"koga growled turning around. He wore his basket ball jersey that said number 1. With a pair of basket ball shorts. Everyone pointed to miroku sango and kagome.

"Grrrr"koga walked over to them and hit miroku in the face. Miroku's back hit his locker.

"Miroku"sango

"Miroku you ok?"kagome said sango turned to him. Koga pushed them back, he picked miroku up by the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are throwing the book at me punk?"Koga growled. Koga felt someones hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go"some said from behind him. Koga turned around

"WHY THE… oh inuyasha what's up?"Koga said not dropping miroku.

"Now"Inuyasha eyes flashed red.

"Right"Koga dropped miroku who fell to his knees.

"Miroku you ok"Sango said as her and kagome helped him up. Inuyasha looked at miroku then turned away.

"Come on koga ayames looking for us"Inuyasha said walking away.

"She's here?"Koga said fallowing after him.

"Yeah she just got here, but she hit someone's car"Inuyasha

"Again?"koga

"Yep"Inuyasha

**6 reviews for next chappy**


	14. Passing Notes

"Hello class"Mrs. Hazgine said coming into the class room. She sat her things down on he desk before taking a seat. She looked out into the room. It was English class 1st period, Inuyasha was in the back roll with kikyo, and koga, kagome sat in the front with miroku and sango. Their where about 23 more people in the class.

"Ok class open your books to page 153, lesson 5"The teacher said as she wrote the lesson plan on the board.

"Hey akito"Miroku said turning to face akito. A boy who sat in back of him. Miroku slipped a note onto his desk

"Pass this back to inuyasha"Miroku

"Ok"akito. Akito passed it to Aono who passed it to Kyo who passed it back to inuyasha.

"Hey inuyasha this is from miroku"Kyo said putting the note on his desk before the teacher turned around.

'Thanks"Inuyasha said slipping the note under his deck before anyone saw it.

"Hey inu who's the note from?"Kikyo said leaning over to see inside his desk.

"It's nothing kikyo"Inuyasha

"Hum ok"Kikyo said going back to painting her nails pink behind her English book.

_Hey inuyasha man thanks for the save._

The note read. Inuyasha picked his pen off his desk.

_Np. Jut stay out of their way. I'm might not be around next time._

Inuyasha wrote in his red pen before passing it back to Kyo. Akito poked Miroku with the note.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAWWWNNNNN"Miroku let out a yawn and grabbed the note

"Miroku is my class that boring?"Mrs.Hazgine said turned to face him

"Oh no, I just didn't get much sleep I was working on my Soc St. project"Miroku

"Oh ok then"Mrs. Hazgine said going back to the borad. Miroku slipped the note into his desk to read it.

You no this is the first time I've talked to you in how long 2 years. The group ain't the same with out yeah.

"Hey miroku who you writing too?"Sango said leaning over

"Inuyasha"Miroku whispered back

"What? Really he hasn't talked to us in years"Sango

"Well at least he doesn't hate us"Miroku

"How do you know?"Sango

"He wouldn't have saved me from getting my face ripped off it he didn't"Miroku said f;loding the note back up

"True"Sango. Miroku passed the note back. Inuyasha slipped it inside his desk and wrote

You guys are better off with out me.

Inuyasha sent the note back.

Knock Knock 

"Come in"Mrs.Hazgine

"I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi"Some said coming inside the room.

"Mr.Long, I'm right here"Kagome said rising her hand

"Yes Kagome here this is for you, your mom called"The man said handing her a note.

"Ok"Kagome said opening the note.

Kagome come down to the hospital as fast as you can, your fathers dieing hurry he doesn't have much time.

Kagome dropped the note on her deck. As she shout out the door.

"OH LOOK THE NERDS RUNNING AWAY"Kikyo yelled as everyone laughed. Inuyasha laughed too but stopped when he smelt something.

"Salt water? It smells like…. Kag's tears, I mean kagome"Inuyasha thought shaking his head. H leaned back in his chair.

"What do I care"Inuyasha

"What was that inu?"Kikyo said facing him

"Um? Nothing"Inuyasha. The smell got stronger.

'Maybe I should go check what's wrong…. For old time sake, No she called me a half breed. That means she hates me, but that was 2 years ago… maybe I should…."Inuyasha thought o himself

**Should inuyasha go after her? I need 5 reviews at the least this time!**


	15. Last Request

"Well that's it, I'm not going after her"Inuyasha thought as he leaned father back in his chair.

"Koga what is it?"Mrs.Hazgine asked as koga stepped out of his seat. He walked to the front and picked up the note that laid on her desk.

"HEY EVERYONE GET THIS KAGOMES DADDY IT DIEING HAHAHAHA"Koga laughed as everyone but miorku and sango laughed.

**BANG!**

"AH INU YOU OK?!?!"kikyo asked helping him up. Inuyasha had fallen back in his chair. Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha where you going? You live for stuff like this"Koga said stopping him.

"Out of my way koga"Inuyasha said as she pushed koge to the side and ran out the door

"INU WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!"kikyo

"INUYASHA COME BACK HERE YOU HAVE NO REASON TO LEAVE!!!"Mrs.Hazgine

"Kagomes dads dieing…. That's why she ran out of there so fast"Inuyasha thought as he ran down the steps of the school. Inuyasha ran up to the parking lot and jumped into his cheery red sports car an drove down the drive way. He hit he gas petal hard as he speed down the road. It was about 9 am so most people where at work and not on the roads. Inuyasha looked into his car side mirror and hit the break. Black marks where left on the road as inuyasha stopped.

"KAG'S GET IN HURRY I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL"Inuyasha yelled as kagome ran up to his car. She jumped into the passengers seat next to him. Inuyasha slammed down on the gas petal again.

"Thanks yasha"kagome

Inuyasha and kagome soon arrived at the hospital where they took the elevator to see kagomes dad.

"Ah.. I'm so tried to much running"Kagome stopped as they ran down the hall.

"Come on"Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"MOM SOTA!"kagome yelled as they came close

"Oh kagome….. Inuyasha"Kisa said as they stopped right in front of her.

"Mom where's dad?!?!?"kagome

"He's in there"Kisa. Kagome ran into the room. He father laid in his bed, he had an IV and pulsar plugged into his arms.

"Daddy"Kagome said as she sat in the chair next to him crying.

"Kagome it's ok…. Everything will be fine"

"Your right, your going to live right?"Kagome said looking up at him

"That's not what I mean sweetie, I know I'm going to die today. But everything will be ok, your mom can take care of you and sota"

"No your going to make it dad your going to make it!"kagome

"You know I won't kagome but I'll be watching over you, sota and your mom don't worry"

"Daddy….. I was so scared when I heard you were dieing…. Inuyasha drove me here and I ran as fast as I could to see you, I'm afraid….."Kagome

"Don't be sweetie everything will be fine"

"Ok then daddy…. I'll see you soon ok"Kagome said heading for the door

"Kagome, bring inuyasha in for me I wish to talk to him"

"Yes"Kagome said closing the door.

"Kagome it's ok"sota said seeing his sister crying as she came out. Kagome took a seat over by her mom as sota sat in her moms lap.

"Yasha daddy wants to see you"Kagome coughed up. Inuyasha didn't answer he just went in. He sat in a chair next to him. Kagomes dad looked over to him and gave a smile.

"Hello inuyasha long time no see"

Inuyasha looked over to him, to see him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"Inuyasha

"Because you brought kagome here, your still her best friend you just don't know it"

"Best friend yeah right"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you, I no I'm going to die and I know that sota and kisa will be ok… But kagome I'm not so sure. She lost so many things in her life already. I'm not sure if she can handle losing one more"

"I'm asking you to look after kagome, she needs you now more then ever. Please I'm not for this world much longer, promise your take care of my little girl. You're the only one I know can help her, not sota not kisa, not miroku, not even sango. Take care of her she needs you now"

"I promise, I'll take care of kagome"Inuyasha

"Thank you, call the nurse please, I'm ready to leave"

"WHAT?!?!Your not going to die now are you!!!"Inuyasha

Kagomes dad closed his eyes and inuyasha ran out side.

"EVERYNE HURRY! I THNK HE'S GOING!"inuyasha yelled as kagome kisa sota and his doctor all ran in.

"Daddy…"Kagome

"Dad don't go!"sota Everyone crowded around his bed as he opened his eyes.

"Sota you're the man of the house now be strong, Kagome don't worry everything will be ok, inuyasha don't forget what I told you, and Kisa your be ok you might be sad for some time but your be ok"Kagomes dad turned to the doctor

"Don't try and save me, I'm ready to go….."Kagomes dad said as he closed his eyes again. His plus went down. The doctor didn't move.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRY SAVE HIM!"sota

"He sad not to we must respect his wishs"Doctor.

**Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep**

Kagomes dads plus went out and the nurse pushed the plus on his IV and pulsar. Kagome kisa and sota all started cry. Inuyasha looked over to kagome

_"I'm asking you to look after kagome, she needs you now more then ever_" Kagomes dads words kept going though his head. Inuyasha turned to kagome who was crying into her hands. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pushed her close.

"It'll me ok kagome……. You still have your best friend"Inuyasha whispered to her and kagome tugged on his shirt.

**Night**

Kagome has fallen asleep from crying, Inuyasha was driving her home while kisa and sota stayed at the hospital talking to the doctor. Inuyasha pulled up into the drive way and carried kagome bridle style into the house. He looked at his watch before opening the door.

"5 huh I can still make it to the game"Inuyasha said as he opened the door.

"INUYASHA! MRS.HAZGINE SAID YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL WHAT REA….."Izayoi stopped yelling when inuyasha turned and she saw a sleeping kagome in his arms.

"Kagomes dad just dieing"Inuyasha

"Oh…"Izayoi

"You should go back to work mom, I'm sure all your friends there miss you"Inuyasha said as he walked up to his room.

"What did he mean by that?"Inutashi

"I don't know"Izayoi

Inuyasha carried kagome up to his room and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and turned off the light.


	16. Making Up

"Um… where am I?"Kagome. She pushed the red sheets off her self and looked at the clock.

"6:30"Kagome

"Hey your up"Inuyasha said coming in

"Oh it's Mr.Popularity, what do you want?"Kagome

"Ouch that hurt kag's"Inuyasha said putting a tray of food in front of her. Inuyasha sat in front of her.

"Don't call me kag's inuyasha"Kagome

"Feh! I should have know you wouldn't remember"Inuyasha said ash he tried his back to her.

"Remember what?"kagome

"Your dad died, I took you to the hospital"Inuyasha

"That wasn't a dream then"Kagome.

"Hey kagome why'd you say those things to me back then?"Inuyasha. Kagome landed back on the bed.

"Because…. Because I thought it'd be easier"Kagome

"What?"inuyasha said as he turned to her

"I thought it be easier because I knew that you'd forget about me, you'd put kikyo before me everytime"Kagome said as she tried to hide her face in the pillows.

"Gggggrrrrr, that's it!"Inuyasha. Kagome stayed silent

"Kag's I wouldn't have forgotten about you. I would have stayed your best friend"Inuyasha. He put the tray on his night stand sat next to kagome, who was still hiding from him in the pillow.

"Yes you would have"Kagome. Inuyasha warpped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzled his noise into her hair.

"You have your best friend kagome, you never really lost me"Inuyasha whispered. Kagome pulled herself out of the pillow. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry yasha"Kagome

"For what?"Inuyasha

For sying those things I didn't mean a word I said"Kagome said hugging him.

"It's ok, well it's 6:30 what do you wanna do?"Inuyasha said pulling away.

"Don't you have a game tonight?"Kagome

"Yeah but I can miss it"Inuyasha

"Your going"Kagome

"What?"Inuyasha

"Your going to the game! NOW!!!"kagome said jumping off the bed.

'But um…."Inuyasha

"NOW!!!"Kagome

"AH… Ok"Inuyasha said getting his keys.

"Come on let go"Kagome said dragging him down the stairs.

"Hey where's are your mom and dad?"Kagome

"At work"Inuyasha said opening the house door.

Him and kagome drove to the game as fast as they could. Inuyasha parked in parking lot and ran to the field. He grabbed kagomes hand and dragged her out too.

"I don't wanna be here"Kagome

"To bad sango's here"Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran up the stairs of the stadium faster so fast no one say.

Ponk 

"Um?"Sango said turning around

"Hey sango"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha shouldn't you be on the field"Sango

"Yeah But here's a gift"Inuyasha said putting kagome in the seat next to her

'Bye'Inuyasha said as he ran down the steps

"Kagome?"sango turned to face a dizzy kagome

"He runs to fast"Kagome

On the field 

"Has anyone seen inuyasha?"the couch

"He ran out of 1st period"Koga

"I'm here"Inuyasha said running out onto the field

"Hey koga why you on the field?"Inuyasha

"We were looking for you"Koga

"Inu your ok"Kikyo said hugging him

"Yeah I'm fine"Inuyasha

"KIKYO GET YOUR SLUTY ASS BACK HERE!!"ayame

"I'M COMING!! BITCH!"kikyo said running back to the cheer leading spot.

After the game 

"hey inuyasha come on where going to Hojo's for the after party!"Koga yelled

"Sorry but I gotta get home!"inuyasha said taking of his helmet

"Come on Inu! You won it's time to have fun"Kikyo said coming after him.

"I gotta get home see you later kikyo"Inuyasha said giving her a passionate kiss

"Ok then bye"Kikyo waved to him as he walked out to the parking lot.

Inuyasha put his helmet in the back seat, he looked around and say kagome walking home. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Come on kagome this way!"inuyasha. He picked her up by the waist and though her over his shoulder

"Hey put me down!"kagome

"No way"Inuyasha said putting her in the passenger seat.

'Where you taking me?"Kagome asked playing with the radio

"Where'd we you'd to go before when we needed to talk"Inuyasha

"The old tree house?"Kagome

"Yeah, It's still in my back yard"Inuyasha

"I love this song"Kagome

**_Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone_**

**_Cause right now it says that we_**

**_can't come to the phone_**

**_And I know it makes no sense_**

**_Caused you walked out the door,_**

**_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_**

**_(it's ridiculous)_**

**_It's been months_**

**_And for some reason I just_**

**_(can't get over us)_**

**_And I'm stronger then this_**

**_(enough is enough)_**

**_No more walkin' 'round_**

**_With my head down_**

**_I'm so over being blue_**

**_Cryin' over you_**

****

**_And I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishing you were still here_**

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_**

**_So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

****

**_Gotta fix that calender I have_**

**_Thats marked July 15th_**

**_Because since theres no more you_**

**_Theres no more anniversary_**

**_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_**

**_And your memory_**

**_And how every song reminds me_**

**_Of what used to be_**

****

**_Thats the reason I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishing you were still here_**

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_**

**_So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

****

**_(Leave me alone)_**

**_Leave me alone_**

**_(Stupid love songs)_**

**_Dont make me think about her smile_**

**_Or having my first child_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Turning off the radio_**

****

**_Cause I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishing she was still here_**

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_**

**_So why cant I turn off the radio?_**

**_(why cant I turn off the radio?)_**

****

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishing she was still here_**

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_**

**_So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

**_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_**

****

**_And I'm so sick of love songs_**

**_So tired of tears_**

**_So done with wishin she was still here_**

**_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_**

**_Why can't I turn off the radio?_**

**_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_**

**_Why can't I turn off the radio?_**

"You like this song?"

"Yeah"kagome 

"I listen to this song a lot in middle school"Inuyasha

"Really?"Kagome

"Yeah it helped me think"Inuyasha

"About what?"Kagome

"Well um…….."Inuyasha

"Um?"Kagome

"Never mind look where here"Inuyasha said parking the car in front of his house. They walked into the back yard. A large tree sat in the middle of the yard, there was a tree house hidden in the branches. There was a rope lather that huge from the tree.

"Come on"Inuyasha said walking up to the tree

"We haven't been up there since 7th grade"Kagome said looking up into the tree

"Yeah.. well come on ladys first"Inuyasha

"Your right, inuyasha go ahead"Kagome

"Ouch another harsh bow to my ego"Inuyasha. Kagome started to climb the rope lader

"Your egos to big anyway"Kagome


	17. Lemon?

**Hey people I might have a lemon in the next chappy what you think?**


	18. Sister

"It looked so much bigger back then"Kagome said looking around. The tree house was kind of empty there where two bean bag chairs and a potable DVD player. Kagome walked over and sat in the blue bean bag chair.

"It's muchy"Kagome.

"Really?"Inuyasha said as he sat in his red one.

"Yeah it is"Inuyahsa

"What movies?"Kagome said pointing to the dvd player

"I think all I got is some home movies"Inuyasha

"Really?"Kagome

"Yeah I throw them all up here, I was going to burn down the tress house but then I'd have to burn down the tree"Inuyasha

"That creepy"Kagome

"Who you calling creepy I was just mad at you ok"Inuyasha

Kagome started to though the tack of home movies that was lying around the tree house. Kagome dug out a tape labeled, "I hate my brother!"

"Let watch this one"Kagome said putting it in.

"Ok"inuyasha

"Hey look it's mom"Inuyasha

On the DVD player showed Izayoi digging though Inutashi's weapon box.

"Why's she have a ax!?!?!"Kagome said gettingworried as she walked toward Inutashi

"She cut the power cord! THIS IS A SERCITY TAPE!"Inuyasha

"From that day like 2 years ago?"Kagome

"Yeah and mom's the one that knocked out the power"inuyasha

"Dam… I didn't no she was that strong!"Kagome

The screen went fuzzy

"Um.. what's happening?"Kagome

" Don't know"Inuyasha said fast fording the tape.

"Ok it's clear now"Inuyasha said pressing play

"Wait this is when…."Kagome said turning red.

"Oh dam…."Inuyasha. On the screen held a picture of inuyasha and kagome in the closet.

"Turn it off!"Kagome.

"I'm trying too!"Inuyasha pressing stop.

'Here"Kagome said pulling the remote

"No it got it"Inuyasha said pulling it back

"It's ok I got it" Kagome said pulling it back.

"No me"Inuyasha said pulling it back a bit to hard but. Kagome hung on to the remote and went flying.

"Ouch"Inuyasha. Kagome fell on top of him and the remote went flying out the door.

"You ok"Kagome

"Yeah I think so"Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and kagome, he didn't realize how close they where.

'Kami! She's so…. HOT!"inuyasah thought as he started to turn red. Inuyasha moved his face a bit closer till their lips where less then a centimeter apart. Kagome pushed her lips down on his, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over. Inuyasha started to suck on her bottom lip, kagome shyly parted her lips as he entered her mouth and ran his tongue along her teeth. Kagome let her hands slip around his neck. Inuyasha broken the kiss, leaving both of them panting.. He started to lick and kiss her neck as kagome relaxed. Inuyasha started to run his figures along kagomes stomach he lifted her shirt up so he could see she stomach. He ran his hands along her flat stomach, kagome pulled off her shirt and put it behind her head. Inuyasha started to nibble on her bra strap with his fangs. Kagome pulled his jacket off, Inuyasha pulled his shirt off for kagome as he started to play with the front clap of her bra. Kagome ran her figures long inuyasha's chest.

"Um… I'm home sis"Someone said from the door. Inuyasha and kagome both looked at the door. There was a girl about 23, she wore a tank top that said "I'm to hot for you". With a short black skirt.

"Um.. Rin this ain't what it looks like"Kagome said pushing inuyasha off her.

"Ah I see, so you weren't about to get your cheery popped"Rin said smirking

"You have a sister?"Inuyasha

"Yeah but she was going to a private art boarding school"Kagome

"Oh this must be inuyasha I've heard so much about you"Rin

"Hi…"Inuyasha

"Well I'll just go tell mom now bye!"Rin said jumping down out of the tree and running.

"WAIT RIN DON'T!"kagome said running after her, forgetting to get dressed. Inuyasha put his jacket on and ran after kagome and rin.

"RIN PLEASE DON'T!!!"Inuyasha said running behind kagome

"THIS IS TO GOOD NOT TO TELL!"rin

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	19. Heart VS Head

"Hey mom guess what I saw!!"Rin said running into the house

"Rin stop!"Kagome said running after her.

"Rin ran into the kitchen and kagome fallow, Inuyasha was going in though the back door.

"Rin what is it?"Kisa said putting a sandwich in front sota.

"Yummmy"Sota said taking a bit of it

"Kagome was about to…."Rin said trying to catch her breath.

**Bang**

Kagome trakled rin to the floor and covered her mouth.

"Nothing mom"Kagome said trying to drag rin into the next room. Rin stepped on kagomes foot.

"Ouch!"Kagome said holding her foot.

"It's not nothing!"Rin

"WHAT IS IT?!?!?"Kisa. Kagome ran at rin but stopped when she felt something pull her back.

"Yasha let me go!"Kagome wined

"mmmmm Ok kagome wears your shirt?"Sota

"Um…you see"Kagome

"And why are you two running?"Kisa

"Because kagome was going to.."Rin

"Rin STOP!"Kagome

"Why?"Rin

Inuyasha walked over to rin.

"I have a girlfriend, and kagome doesn't love me anyway"Inuyasha whispered to her

"Oh"Rin

"It's nothing mom"Rin

"I'll see you guys later"Inuyasha said walking out

"What happened?"Kisa. Rin walked over to her mom

"Nothing"Rin

**That night**

"Ah….. What was I thinking"Kagome. She collapsed down on her bed, rin had just played 20 questions with her.

Knock Knock 

"Um?"Kagome looked over to the window where inuyahsa sat waiting for her to open it. Kagome walked over and opened the window as inuyasha slipped in.

"Why are you here?"Kagome

"Felt like it, but don't tell I'm not aloud over here"Inuyasha

"Why?"Kagome

"Because I have a girl friend and I shouldn't be at anothers girls house at night"Inuyasha said as he sat on her pink bed.

"About earlier I think it was a mistake"Kagome said taking a seat next to him.

"What?"Inuyasha turned to her hoping he heard wrong.

"I think it was a mistake after all your kikyos boyfriend, and it's not like we love each other or anything"Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his hurt expression.

'Don't kid yourself kagome you still love him, and he's right there tell him!"Something in the back of kagomes mind screamed

'Who are you?'Kagome thought

'I'm your heart and it's about time you listen to me!'

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to kagomes closet. He opened it and saw she still had his guitar he bent down to pick it up.

'I was right she doesn't love me, she never will, Dammit!"Inuyasha thought as he picked his guitar up

He turned to kagome who was still deep in thought.

'Tell her you love her now…..'

'Dammit leave me alone! You've been bugging me since I started talking to her again. And I'm not doing that!"Inuyasha thought

He sat down next to her.

"Thanks…."Inuyasha. Kagome snapped back and faced him

"Um?"Kagome

"For keeping it"Inuyasha. He started to play a song

"I'm a little out of practice"Inuyasha

"What song you playing?"Kagome

"Just some random song"Inuyasha

"Oh are you going to perform with us at the next show?"Kagome

"You still perform?"Inuyasha

"Yeah, will you?"Kagome

"Sorry kagome I don't think that be a good idea"Inuyasha

"Oh Ok then"Kagome

"Hey kag's you wanna help me with something?"Inuyasha

"What?"Kagome

"Help me get sango and miroku together"Inuyasha

"Um?' How?"Kagome

"I've been trying to years!"Kagome

"First call sango and tell her at the movies tomorrow at 2pm"Inuyasha

"I'll get miroku there then just fallow my lead"Inuyasha

"Ok"Kagome said pulling out her cell phone.

Hey sango wanna see a moive tomorrow"'Kagome 

_"Sure what time?'Sango_

_"2"Kagome_

_"Ok be there"sango_

_"Well I have to go now see yeah tomorrow"Kagome_

She turned to see inuyasha holding his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Miroku it's inuyasha"

"Really? Hey man what's up?" 

"You wanna got to a show tomorrow there's this girl she's really hot that I think your wanna see"Inuyasha

WHAT!?!? Really? I'll be there what time"Miroku 

_"2"Inuyasha_

_"Ok be there bye"miroku_

_"Bye"Inuyasha_

"So what do we do?'"Kagome

"Your see kag's well I gotta go night"Inuyasha

"Be here by 12 tomorrow"Kagome

"Fine"Inuyasha said jumping out of her window

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	20. SLUTY BITCH!

Kagome sat in her bed room waiting for inuyasha to get there. She turned to the clock

"12:14"Kagome said as she walked out of her room

"Going out today honey"Kisa

"Yeah"Kagome

"With your boyfriend?"Rin teased

"No with miroku sango and inuyasha"Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Kncok Kncok 

"Oh hello kagome how see it is to see you again"Izayoi said pulling her in

"Thanks nice to see you again too"Kagome said heading for the stairs.

"Morning Mr.Tahashi"Kagome said as she passed the living room.

"Hello kagome"Inutashi

Kagome walked up stairs and opened inuyasha's door. The room was the same as before, but there was a sleeping Half demon under the coves. Kagome stepped over to his bed.

"INUYASHA WAKE UP NOW!!"Kagome shouted so loud her mom could here it.

"Um?"Inuyasha said poking his head out from under the covers.

"Time to wake up"Kagome

"No"Inuyasha said putting his head back down on the pillow. Kagome walked over tot he end of the bed and dragged him out my his feet.

"Let me go kag's.."Inuyasha

"Get dressed"Kagome

"Aw… your like my mother"Inuyasha said going into the bath room.

**10 minutes later**

Inuyasha was dressed and ready, Kagome grabbed him the back of his shirt and pulled him out of his room.

"Let me sleep I don't wanna go out!"Inuyasha wined.

Izayoi Inutashi and Sesshoamru all turned to the living room door where kagome was pulled a sleepy inuyasha out the door.

"To bad!"Kagome said dragging him out the door.

"She's not shy I'll give her that!"sesshomaru

"Yes! Score one of MAMA tahashi!"Izayoi

At the mall 

"Kagome where 1 hours early!"Inuyasha said as they sat in front of the movies.

"Which one you wanna see?"Kagome

"I won't be watching it"Inuyasha

"Ok then well see, Transforms"Kagome

"Ok"Inuyasha

"So now what we got an hours or 1 more"Kagome

"I'm hungry"Kagome

"Where you wanna eat?'Inuyasha

"Um… you pick"Kagome

"How about Zippys"Inuyasha

"Sure"Kagome

Inuyasha and kagome walked across the mall to zippys.

"Table for 2"Inuyasha

"Chair or booth?"

"Booth"Inuyasha

"Right this way sir."

Inuyasha and kagome sat in the booth, looking though their menus.

"Is there any drinks you would like?"

"One Coke and One fruit Punch Please"Kagome

"Ok I'll be back soon to take your orders"

"How'd you know what I wanted?'Inuyasha

"You always want that"Kagome

"Really?"Inuyasha

"Yeah"Kagome

"Um? I should work on that"Inuyasha

"What you getting?"Kagome

"Ramen"Inuyasha

"I'll get the club house"Kagome

"Ok then any desert?"Inuyasha

"Na"Kagome

"Ok well I'm going to the bath room if the lady comes just tell her want I want"Inuyasha said walking off

"Ok"Kagome.

"Here you are miss"Kagome heard a waiter. He sat a girl and a boy in the booth next to them. Kagome looked over to them from her menu. The girl held the menu in front of her.

"Is that Max… He's the Hockey teams 2 best player. I didn't know he had a girl friend"Kagome thought

"Kikyo you're live at school. Tell us how is it being you?"One of the repots from school asked.

"KIKYO!"kagomes mind screamed.

Kikyo put her menu down. And faced the camera

"This is live?'Kikyo

"Yes everyone that plays sports but the hockey and foot ball them is watching this"

"Well being me is very fun but it's also very hard"Kikyo

"Max why are you here?"

"I'm kikyo's boyfriend well secret one anyway"Max said smiling into the camera

"Secret? Oh yes your going out with our very own high school princes!"

"Why kikyo"

"Well you see when you have looks like me, you should share them with as many people as you can"Kikyo

At the school 

"THAT SLUT!"Almost everyone said.

"She's cheating on inuyasha!"Hojo

"Hojo give me your phone!"Koga

"AH KIKYO YOU BITCH!"ayame said shaking the TV

"Ayme you should stop that"Kanna

"KIYKO WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF"ayame yelled at the screen

Restaurant 

"Kikyo?"Inuyasha

"AH! Inu Hi Um.. this ain't what it looks like it's just um.."Kikyo

"Inuyasha what are you thinking right now?"The reporter said turning to him.

"I'm thinking that kiyko's a slut that's cheating on me"Inuyasha walked over to kagome and grabbed her hand.

"We're going"Inuyasha said dragging her out.

"WAI T INU!"Kikyo said running after him. Max and the camera crew fallowed

"INU I'M SORRY IT WAS A MISTAKE"kikyo said grabbing his arm.

"KIKYO WHERE OVER! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"inuyasha said slamming the door behind him.

"AAAHHHH INU!!!! COME BACK!"kikyo

"It's ok babe"Max said hugging kikyo.

"YOU BASTARD! IT'S ALL YOUR FALT WHY DIDN' YOU TELL ME HE WAS RIGHT BEHID ME!"kiyo

"You heard it hear inuyasha dumped kikyo live at zippys! But are kikyo and Max dating? Why was inuyasha here with that girl? IF YOU LOVE THE DRAMA TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN WE FALLOW INUYASHA AROUND!"the reported yelled into the mic.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"Kagome said as they were driving

"Come on you haven't said a word since we left…"Kagome

Inuyasha stop in front of kagomes house. Kagome got out of the car

"I'll talk to you later"Kagoma said going into her house.

Inuyasha parked the car and walked into the back yard of his house. He climbed up into his tree house and looked up at the sky

**You wanted kikyo and inuyasha over well they are! REVIEW!**


	21. Tree Top

"Kagome?"Kisa said coming into kagomes room. Kagome sat on her bed writing.

"I'm writing a song that might get inuyasha down from that tree"Kagome

"Oh ok then"kisa said leaving

"Have him come for tea later, I'm making green tea"Kisa

**30 minutes later.**

Kagome sango and miroku where in inuyasha's back yard standing in front of the tree house. Inuyasah sat down and watched them. Kagome put her mic on and guitar, miroku set his drums up and sango put her key board on high. Everyone started to play the song kagome wrote, kagome started to sing.

_I say, hey boy sitting in your tree_

_Mummy always wants you to come for tea (ah oh)_

_Don't be shy, straighten up your tie_

_Get down from your tree house sitting in the sky (ah oh)_

_I wanna know just what to do_

_Is it very big, is there room for two_

_(Ah oh)_

_I got a house with windows and doors_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

_Gotta let me in, hey hey hey_

_Let the fun begin, hey_

_I'm the wolf today, hey hey hey_

Inuyasha's eyes started to do that what the hell twitch.

I'll huff, I'll puff 

_I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll blow you away_

_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't (say you will)_

_Say you're true, say to me_

_C'est la vie_

_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't (say you will, hey)_

_Say you're true, say to me (get a life)_

_C'est la vie_

"Mom dad kagomes singing in the back yard"Sesshomaru said standing by the window.

"Really?"Inutashi said as he stood next to him

"Oh how cute she trying to get inuysha down"Izayoi

_Do you play with the girls, play with the boys?_

_Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys? (ah oh)_

_We can talk, we can sing_

_I'll be the queen and you'll be the king (ah oh)_

_Hey boy, in your tree_

_Throw down a ladder, make room for me (ah oh)_

_I got a house with windows and doors_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

_Gotta let me in, hey hey hey_

_Let the fun begin, hey_

_I'm the wolf today, hey hey hey_

_I'll huff, I'll puff_

_I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll blow you away_

_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't (say you will)_

_Say you're true, say to me (yeah)_

_C'est la vie (oh)_

_Say you will, say you won't (say you will)_

_Say you'll do what I don't (oh, say you will)_

_Say you're true, say to me (what are you like?)_

_C'est la vie_

_Hey hey_

_Na na na, hey_

_Na na na, oh_

_Na na na, hey_

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't (say you will)_

_Say you're true, say to me_

_Wanna say_

_C'est la vie_

_Say you will, say you won't_

_Say you'll do what I don't (say you will)_

_Say you're true, say to me_

_(I fight like my dad as well)_

C'est la vie 

_Na na na, hey_

_Na na na, oh_

_C'est la vie_

_Na na na, hey_

_Hey hey_

_C'est la vie (hey hey)_

"Ok I'm coming down"Inuyasha mumbled as he climbed down the tree. He walked over to kagome.

"Happy?"Inuyasha

"So inuyasha kagome tells us you and kikyo are over?"Miroku

"Yeah, I dumped her this morning"Inuyasha

"And it was playing live at school"Sango

"Yeah…"Inuyasha

Inuyasha helped them clean up the yard, they put there inurnment in inuyasha's and kagomes closet before heading to inuyasah's room for some catching up. Inuyasha and kagome sat on inuyasha's bed, sango was in one of the red bean bag chairs and miroku was spinning on inuyasha's computer chair.

"So inuyasha did you really kik-heo I mean kikyo?"Sango said coving her mistake.

"Yes and no"Inuyasha

"I see um…. Is the rumors we heard about you ture?'Miroku said snipping faster.

"What rumors?"Inuyasha

"Well are you a virgin?"Sango

Inuyasha's face turned red and kagome looked at him waiting for his answer. Inuyasha looked at kagome.

"I don't wanna answer that"Inuyasha. He saw kagomes face go from a wondering smile to a sad ghost like look.

"Oh ok then will you be hanging out with us again?"Sango

"I guess more then before"Inuyasha

"Great and to celebrate I'll take inuyasha out for a guys night! Where need some fake ID's"Miroku

"Sango can you hit miroku for me, I think I might kill him"Inuyasha

**Slap!**

Miroku was laying on the floor in pain.

"So Inuyasha you turn 16 in a few days right?"Kagome

"Yeah, I'm going to stay at a hotel with a few of my friends"Inuyasha

"Can we come?"Miroku

**Slap!**

"Miroku you shouldn't ask"Sango

"Yeah I was going to invite you guys later on today, koga and ayame will be there, hojo can't come and I'm uninviting kikyo"Inuyasha

"Sango your staying in a room with miroku"Kagome

"WHAT!?!?!?"Sango yelled

"I'm staying with inuyasha and we don't want there parents to have to spend to much on the rooms"Kagome

"You suck!"Sango

"I know right"Kagome

"Tomorrows the pep show thing"Sango

"Should we go?"kagome

"Yeah why not"Inuyasha

"Your not that mad at kikyo are you?"Sango

"I am it's just I promise I'd go see Ayame, it's her first time doing some kind of flip and she wants to make sure that if she falls someone will caught her"Inuyasha

"Huh? What about koga?"Kagome

"Koga's got a soccer game that day, and she's like a sister to me"Inuyasha

"Well I guess where going"Miroku

"Sweet!"Sango

"You guys wanna stay over and watch a whole bunch of scary movies like how we did before?"Inuyasha

"YEAH!"Sango kagome and miroku yelled.

"Ok then well mom dad and sesshomaru won't be home so we can make as much noise as we want"Inuyasha

"I'LL GET THE MOVIES!"Sango

"I'LL GETT HE POPCORN!"Kagome

"I'LL GET THE DRINKS!"miroku

"What are you getting yasha?'Kagome

"It's at my house"Inuyasha

"………………………."Everyone

"And I'll get the candy!"Inuyasha

"WOOOOOO THAT'S THE INUYASHA WE KNOW! THE CANDY MAN!"Miroku and sango. Kagome just hugged him.

**5 reviews for next chappy.**


	22. Walet

"OK we're watching disturb first"Miroku said putting the Dvd in. Inuyasha miroku sango and kagome where all laying on inuyasha's bed. They had the candy and popcorn in bowls on the bed. It was around 10pm and the night was cold.

"Brrrrr"Kagome. Inuyasha looked over to her, hegarbbed his blanket and though it over everyone.

"Thank inuuyasha"Everyone said

"Feh!"Inuyasha. Inuyasha clapped his hands and his lights went out.

"ooowww scary"Miroku

"You guys what it scarier?'Inuyasha

"Yeah"Kagome

"Ok"Inuyasha got out from under the covers and opened the window. The wind howled. Inuyasha went back under the covers. Kagome was on the end of the bed, next was inuyasha sango then miroku.

**1 hours later**

It was half way though the movie. Kagome was trying to hide under the covers while watching the movies, Inuyasha wasn't to scared, miroku was rubbing sango's butt cause sango was so scared to notice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Someone on Tv screamed.

**SLAM!!**

Inuyasha's window and door slammed shut and the lights went out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"Kagome and sango screamed. Kagome throw herself into inuyasha's arms bearing her face into his chest. She wrapped her legs around him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Sango ducked under the blanket and miroku fallowed after her. Inuyasha's door opened.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRR"Inuyasha growled. Letting what ever it was know that there was a demon in the room. Kagome held inuyasha tighter, Inuyasha.

**Bing**

The lights went on

"Inuyasha? Have you seen my wallet?"Sesshomaru said from the door.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!?!?!?"Inuyasha

"And? Oh here it is"Sesshomaru said picking up a wallet that was on inuyasha's desk

"Bye I'll be back in two days"Sesshomaru said leaving

"Should we watch more?"Miroku

"NO!"sango and kagome

"Um..…….Ok"Miroku

Inuyasha fixed his bed up, they all sat down in his bean bad chairs now.

"So now what?"Miroku

"Well I'm going to go get some thing to drink from down stairs ok inuyasha?"Sango

"Sure"Inuyasha

"I'll go with you"Miroku

Miroku and sango left the room, leaving inuyasha and kagome together.

"Um.. I'm going to fix my lip gloss"Kagome said pulling out a tube of lip gloss.

"You where?"Inuyasha said a bit shocked

"Inuyasha I'm punk not emo"Kagome

She rubbed the gloss across her lips. She pressed them together. Inuyasha found himself staring at her lips.

"Good?"Kagome asked turning to him. The inuyasha had an idea

"No hold on let me fix it"Inuyasha he leaned over and dragged his tongue just under her bottom lip. Kagome froze.

"Ohhh…"Kagome moaned out a bit. Inuyasha pulled back and smirked at her revealing his fang. Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, kagome closed her eyes. Kagome held her hands behind her back.

'Don't give into him kagome…."Kagome thought to herself

"You know you want to.."a voice in kagome head said

"I don't want too!!!"Kagome

"You wanna throw him on the bed already, hell you'd be happy if he pushed you into a closet!"A voice screamed in kagomes head. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

'Got her"Inuyasha thought. He pushed kagome down on the bean bag chair. He sucked on her bottom lip till her could tell it was swollen. He slipped his tongue into her mouth running his tongue over hers. Kagome pushed her tongue up and fought to dominate the kiss. Inuyasha pushed her tongue back and let out a low growl from his chest.

"Inuyasha kagome we got some…..oh…"Sango said opening the door. Inuyasha and kagome didn't seem to notice at all. Inuyasha pushed kagome harder onto the beanbag chair, he gripped her wrist and held them above her head. Sango just stood there her mouth hanging up

"Sango what you standing there for aren't……. I didn't see that coming"Miroku said looking at them. Miroku closed the door slowly.

"That was…"Sango

"Pretty interesting"Miroku

**I get 6 reviews saying you want a lemon I'll do it. I didn't do it last time cause I got some no's **


	23. Lemon

Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and hovered above her keeping himself up with his elbows. He pushed his knees between kagomes and spared them apart. Inuyashapulled away from the kiss for some much needed air.

"Inu..ya..asha"kagome panted out. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck with his cheek. His left hand started to play with the end of her shirt lifting is up. Kagome relized what he was doing so she lifted her arms up, inuyasha pulled her top off and pushed it off the bed.

"Red bra ea"inuyasha. He looked down at kagomes red lacy bra.

"Oh! Yasha…"Kaome moaned out s he gave her breast a hard yet loving squeeze. Inuyasha unhooked the front clasp of her bra. He moved her bra out of the way and pushed it off the bed to where her shirt fell. Inuyasha licked the valley of her breast, he pulled her into a sitting potion and started to suck on her right breast like a baby. He pulled away and started to bit on her nipple then suck on it.

"Oh! Ah! Inuyasha.."Kagome moaned as he bit down on her nipples. Making them hard. Inuyasha un did her pants and pulled them down, kagome kicked them off her ankles as she started to nibble on inuyasha's ears.

'That feels so good…. Dimmit she's making me horny as hell"Inuyasha thought as he felt himself harden.

Miroku and sango 

"Miroku what should we do?"Sango

"I don't know you think of something"Miroku

Miroku and sango where pushed up agent the door listening.

"And you call me a pervert"Miroku mumbled as he hear kagome moaning.

Inuyasha and kagome 

Inuyasha started to rub kagomes core though her panties.

"Ah..Ah…Inuy.asha!"Kagome moaned out as he started to rub her clit

Kagome stopped nibbling on his ears, she wrapped her arms around his head and held him tight. Inuyasha kept nibbling on her chest while rubbing her clit. Inuyasha pulled himself out of kagomes grip, he laid her back down on the bed. Inyasha lowered himself down to her hips, he slid her panties off. They where soaked you could see straight though it. He though it some where in his room he lowered his head to her opening and breathed in her sent. He grabbed her hips and held them down onto the bed, he felt kagome hands on his. He looked up and her confused.

"Don't not yet.."Kagome

"Huh?"Inuyasha said confused. Kagome motioned for him to come up. Inuyasha moved and was face to face with kagome. He blinked his eyes twice asking hum?. Kagome grabbed his shirt and tugged on it. Inuyasha got the hint and slipped his shirt off. He throw it somewhere in the room and looked down at her. Kagome started to undo his belt, she pushed it off the bed and unzipped his pants. Inuyasha kissed Kagomes ford head and started to nibble on her ear lobe. Kagome pulled his pants down and Inuyasha kicked them off. Kgaome looked down at his red and blue checkered boxers, she tugged them half way down before inuyasha gripped her hands. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha placed kagoems hands at her side, Inuyasha moved back down to between her legs. He grabbed her hips and held them down to the bed again. Licking his lips he slide his tongue inside her.

"Oh GOD INUYASHA!'Kagome scaremed out as inuyasha started to tongue fuck her.

'She's so tight she tastes so good'Inuyasha thought as he pulled his tongue out.

"mmmm"Kagome whimpered when he pulled away. Kagome tried to move her hips to meet his tongue. Inuyasha held her hips back down; he spread her legs a bit wider then before. He blow cold air at her opening sending sparkers up her spine. Inuyasha slipped one of his fingers inside her and started to pump it in and out of her.

'I think I'll try something"Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"Oh…inuyasha"Kagome said in a whisper

'Ok one finger she's whispering'Inuyasha thought as he added another finger

"Ah..Ah..AH!"Kagome moaned in her normal voice.

'Two she's at her normal tone'Inuyasha thought, he added another finger and started to pump them faster.

"AAAHHH INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed out

'Three she's screaming"Inuyasha. He added one last finger and started to thrust them hard into her.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"Kagome screamed out as she hit her peak. Inuyasha smirked and lapped up all her cum. He sat at the side of the bed and slipped his boxers off, he hovered over kagome again, positioning himself at her entrance. Kagome looked down and blushed l20 different shades of red. She pushed inuyasha off her.

"Huh?'Inuyasha said landing on his butt. Kagome flipped over and hide her face inside the pillow.

"Inuyasha can we do this another time tomorrow ok? I'm to em.. embarrassed ok?"Kagome

"GGGGGRRRRR!"Inuyasha growled. He grabbed kagomes shoulders and flipped her over.

"Huh?"Kagome. Inuyasha held her hips down and spread her legs apart. Kagome closed her legs thight.

"You wanna play games huh?"Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha flipped her over onto her back. Kagome kept her legs closed. Inuyasha rubbed his hardened manhood agent her core from the back.

"Oh.."Kagome moaned.

"Open your legs and I'll give it to you"Inuyasha

Kagome shock her head.

"Fine"Inuyasha. He kept pushing at her entrance from the back. He remember something that he was glad he hadn't forgotten. He reached under his bed and pulled something out.

"Ah…"Kagome. She opened her legs wide.

"Inuyasha please"Kagome. Inuyasha smirked he flipped her over and held her hips down. He looked down at kagomes. She was blushing and biting her lip. Inuyasha held his breath and slammed into her. Breaking her barrier of taking her virginity.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Kagome screamed in pain as inuyasha ripped though her. Tear started to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha bent over and held her thight

"It's ok kagome, it'll feel better soon ok I promise"Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome pushed her hips agent his, inuyasha got the note and started to trust into her. He went slow making sure not to hurt her.

"Inuyasha please… harder.fa..faster!"Kagome moaned. Inuyasha started to pound her harder while going at demon speed. The bed started to hit the wall. Inuyasha could feel kagomes climax coming along with his own. He changed his angel and started to hit a spot in side her that made her scream his name over and over again.

"INUYASHA!'kagome

"INUYASHA!"kagome

"AAAHHH INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"Kagome scaremed as she hit her climax. She squeezed inuyasha tight. Inuyasha groaned her name softly. He released into the condom he had slipped on. Inuyasha felt him arms and legs go weak, he turn himself and kagome onto there sides before pulling the blanket of them. Kagome had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you my kagome"Inuyasha

"I love you to inuyasha"Kagome said as she looked up at him

"You weren't asleep?"inuyasha

"I woke up when you nuzzled me"Kagome

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	24. Sesshomaru&Rin?

The sun pecked though the windows. Kagome nuzzled into something soft and warm. She snapped her eyes open and looked up.

"Morning"Inuyasha said looking down at her

"Morning"Kagome said blushing

"Um… inuyasha can we get up?"Kagome

"Um? Why?"Inuyasha

"I wanna take a shower"Kagome

"Oh…Ok"Inuyasha. He loosened his grip on her, he sat up and looked at the door. He thought he hear someone talking out side his door last night.

"Inuyasha where………..ohhhhhh"Inutashi said opening inuyasha's door. Kagome turned red and ducked under the covers.

"Um.. get dressed and come down stairs"Inutashi said closing the door.

"Is he gone?"Kagome

"Yes but I think where dead"Inuyasha

Inuyasha put on his cloths while kagome walked into the shower. Inuyasha took the sheets off his bed and though him into wash.

"I better go down stairs"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen where Inutashi, izayoi, and kisa sat. Inuyasha tried to make a break for it.

"Inuyasha I know your there"Izayoi. Inuyasha froze and walked into the kitchen. He took a seat across from Izayoi.

"Mom I'm home!"Sesshomaru said walking into the room.

"Um? What happened?"Sesshomaru said looking at the scared inuyasha

Pok Pok 

Sesshomaru turned around

"Hello I'm rin"Rin said waving at him.

"Hello sesshomaru nice to meet you"Sesshomaru

"Well if you wanna know what happened you gotta come with me"Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at rin and SMILED!!!!

"Ok then"Sesshomaru. Ri grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Ok Inuyasha I think it's time ewe had the talk"Izayoi

"Mom you're a few months late"Inuyasha

"Um? Then you and kikyo……..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH INUYASHA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"Izayoi. said jumping onto the table. Inutashi grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!"Izayoi

"Not a good idea"Inutashi

**5 reviews for next chappy.**


	25. I'LL KILL YOU!

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she took a seat next to inuyasha.

"Um.. when'd you guys come home?"Kagome said as she looked at her lap playing with her hands.

"About when you started screaming"Inutashi

Kagome started red as a cheery and her hand hit the table. Inuyasha's ears where flat on his head.

"Well inuyasha'a talk is over do, but kagome this was your first right?"Izayoi said bitterly

"Mom you didn't let me explain…."Inuyasha

"What?!?!?! YOUR SLEPT WITH THAT SLUT KIK-HEO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IT I GET ADS YOUR DEAD"Kagome. She stood out of her seat and kicked inuyasha off the chair she jumped on top of him and started to shake him.

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I FUCKIN SWEAR!"Kagome

"Kagome stop!"Inuyasha

"I'LL STOP WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"Kagome

"KAGOME STOP YOU WHERE MY FIRST OK!!! YOUR KILLING ME REALLY!!!"Inuyasha yelled as kagome let go. Inuyasha sat back in his chair and rested his head on the table, kagome took a seat next to him and smiled.

"Oh so kagome was your first ok"Izayoi

"Wait then what he mean?"Inutashi

"Sesshomaru ask him, he gave me this talk like a few months ago when he was drunk"Inuyasha said rubbing his head

"Oh really we have to cut down his drinking"Izayoi

"Ok well inuyasha kagome their only 3 things we must tell you"Inutashi

"Ok"Inuyasha and kagome

"1 you can't do that under this roof"Izayoi

"Of the roof next door"Kisa

"2 use protection we don't want grand kids"Inutashi

"And 3!!! INUYASHA DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH KIKYO OR I'LL HAVE YOU FIXED LIKE A DOG!!!"Izayoi

Everyone moved back from her. Inuyasha was hiding in the other room now, kagome with him.

"Um.. number 3 wasn't that it was that two stay friends…"Inutashi said from under the table

"Ok"Inuyasha

"Can we go?"Kagome

"Yes dear"Kisa

"Thank you"Kagome said running out the door. Inuyasha ran up stairs and locked the door.

Night 

Inuyasha sat in his room listening to his I pod. He looked over and saw kagome on the over side watching a video. Inuyasha turned his I pod off and jumped out his window, he knocked on kagomes who didn't answer so he let himself in.

"Hey"Inuyasha

"Oh yasha hey"Kagome said sitting up. She patted the place on her bed next to her for him to sit.

"What you looking at?"Inuyasha

"Look at this video of fluffy on youtube"Kagome said turning her lab top to sit in front of them

"Um?"Inuyasha

Kagome pressed the play button and it started to play.

In bold letters where **SESSHOMARU AND FRIENDS DRUNK By; Friends HaHaHa**

"Looks like it'll be fun"inuyasha

Sesshomaru and some friends of his wobbled onto a stage at a bar the music started to play.

**7 seconds later**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"Kagome

"HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH"Inuyasha

Inuyasha fell onto the ground laughing, as kagome rolled on the bed.

"Kagome what's all the noise of hello inuyasha"Kisa said walking in smiling

"Mom look at this"Kagome said showing it to her

"What is it?"Kisa

"IT'S FUFFLY AND HIS FRIENDS SINGING WHICH BACKSTREET BOY IT GAY!"inuyasha said from the floor. He pulled himself

"Oh my this is funny, kagome show this to Izayoi for me"Kisa

"Ok mom"Kagome. Kisa walked to the door.

"Oh wait, Kids remember be good"Kisa

Next day 

Inuyasha woke up he nuzzled into something soft and warm before opening his eyes. He looked to his side.

"We must have fallen asleep"Inuyasha said as he tired to get out of bed. Kagome wouldn't let go

"Come on kagome if they caught me here we're both die"Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to get away

Kagome soon loosened her grip on him, inuyasha heard someone walking up the stairs he jumped out the window and into his. Inuyasha closed his window and back up from it. Then his head hit something hard.

"Hi inuyasha you know I came to check on you last night but no one was here"Inutashi. Inuyasha turned around and smiled at his dad.

"We didn't do anything"Inuyasha

"Really?"Inutashi

'Yeah"Inuyasha said confused by the way his dad asked

"Are you scared your mom will find out"Inutashi

"Won't you tell her"Inuyasha

"HAHAHA no if I never told on sesshomaru why would I tell on you"Inutashi laughed

"Ok…"Inuyasha

"Here"Inutashi said holding out a key

"Huh?"Inuyasha said taking it

"Haku hotel, we have our own room there on permit reservation use it when you want"Inutashi said smirking at his son. Inuyasha pushed his dad out the door

"GET OUT"Inuyasha

"HAHAHAHA BUT REALLY USE IT!"inutashi laughed as he walked down stairs

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	26. GirlFriend

"Bye mom bye dad bye fluffy"Inuyasha said as he walked out the door. He didn't hear anything back he turned to the living room.

"Oh that right…….. their never home"Inuyasha mumbled as he kicked over the house plant. He walked over to his car where kagome was sitting on the hood.

"Hey yasha!"Kagome

"Hey kag's come on get in"Inuyasha

Inuyasha and kagome hopped into the car and drove off to get miroku and sango.

School 

"I wonder how this pep thingy is going to be"Sango said as they entered the gym.

"INUYASHA!"Some of the cheer leaders screamed. Inuyasha truned around then tried to make a run for it.

"Got ya"Ayame said pushing inuyasha to the ground

"Ouch"Inuyasha

"Come inu you're the guest of honor"Ayame said as she pushed inuyasha on top the gyms stage.

"Um ayame"Inuyasha

Ayame walked off the stage, Inuyasha went to fallow her but some of kikyos friends pushed him into a chair and tied him to it.

Kagome walked onto the stage and gave them a look that could kill. They ran off the stage.

"Um kag's can you untie me"Inuyasha

"Kagome come this way"Ayame said pulling her off stage

"NOW WAY!"kagome

"Come on"Koga said helping ayame

"KOGA AYAME UNTIE ME!"inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha looked out in front of him everyone in school was in the stands facing him.

"Fucking hell"Inuyasha mumbled

"OK EVERYONE WELCOME OUR SHIKON HIGH CHEERLEADERS! AND INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T KILL ANYONE WHEN WE UNTIE YOU LATER"Hojo yelled

The back doors opened and every cheer leader but ayame walked in. they stood in front of inuyasha facing him.

"5 6 5 6 7 8!"Kikyo yelled as the back ground music started. Kikyo looked back at all of them before turning to face him

_Oh Inu, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Inu, hey Inu_

_Oh Inu, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey inu, hey inu_

_Oh inu, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Inu..._

Inuyasha looked at them dancing a cheering only one thought ran though this mind.

'Stop cheering……………'Inuyasha

_Hey Inu_

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Inu_

_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Inu_

_Oh Inu, what a pity, you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Inu, you're so fine, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Inu_

_Ooh what you do Inu , do Inu_

_Don't break my heart, Inu_

_Hey Inu_

_Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know_

_Every time you move I let a little more show_

_There's something you can use, so don't say no, Inu_

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can_

_Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man_

_Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Inu_

_Oh Inu , what a pity, you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Inu , you're so fine, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Inu_

_Ooh what you do Inu, do Inu_

_Don't break my heart, Inu_

**BANG!!**

"AAHH YOU BITCH!"kikyo said shoving kagome who had just bitch slapped her cross the face. Kagome turned around and sat back in her seat with miroku and sango. The room went slient.

"So inuyasha are you can kikyo getting back together after all she did stay up all night practicing that for you hum?"Hojo said holding the mic to his face

"Well…ah.."Inuyasha

"Of course we are"Kikyo said jumping up and down

"WHAT?!??!?!?!"inuyasha

"THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE!"hojo

Kikyo walked up onto stage and gave inuyasha a hug even though he was tied to a chair.

"Get off him slut"Kagome said pushing kikyo away from her.

"What did you say"Kikyo said running at kagome.

**OOF!**

Kikyo fell face first on the floor in front of inuyasha

"I'll show you some real music"Kagome

Kanna and ayame pulled kikyo off the stage, miroku and sango climbed onto the stage with kagome.

Everyone in the stands where surprised, ayame gave kagome her guitar, miroku took some drums for the schools musie room and sango used her lab top.

Kagome looked back at inuyasha who was about 6 feet behind her and 3 feet to the left. She stared out at the people in the stands and the people holding kikyo back.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

I could be your girlfriend 

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Miroku put his drum sticks down and started to untie inuyasha

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"Thanks miroku"Inuyasha whispered as he headed off stage

Kagome turned around and grabbed inuyasha by the collar making him face her.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Well inuyasha who will it be me or this thing"Kikyo yelled from the ground.

"Kikyo I'll show you my answer"Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned to kagome and pulled her close to him, giving her a mind blowing kiss. Everyone in the stands was either passed out or going insane.

"I love you kagome will you be my girlfriend?"Inuyasha whispered as he pulled away. Kagome hugged him tight

"I'll take that as a yes"Inuyasha

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	27. Kikyo's Big Brother

Inuyasha drove kagome home in his car.

"Hey kag's wanna come over and watch a movie?"inuyasha asked parking in front of his house

"Sure"Kagome said jumping out of the car

Inuyasha walked into the house and locked the door behind kagome,

"Lets go see what kind movies we got"Inuyasha said walking into his dads study. Kagome turned on all the lights.

"You want scary, comedy or action?'Inuyasha said looking at the shelf that was next to his dads TV.

"How about romantic"Kagome

"A chick flick?'Inuyasha

"No a romantic comedy"Kagome

"Sorry no"Inuyasha

"What does you mom watch?"Kagome

"Action and horror"Inuyasha

"That explains a lot"Kagome

"Yeah doesn't it"Inuyasha

"I'll go to the store and get some movies, stay inside and don't let anyone but me in, in fact don't let me in"Inuyasha said grabbing his keys

"Ok call me when your coming back"kagome said as in left.

Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the Tv and watched Howls moving castle on cartoonnet work.

"Ouch"Kagome said as she stood up and triped. She reached for what ever tripped her.  
"An album"Kagome said pulling it out from under the couch. Kagome took a seat on the couch and opened it.

"Inuyasha and Kagome"was the title of the album

"Aw… me and inuyasha playing basket ball"Kagome said looking at a picture of her and inuyasha playing basket ball at 7.

"Me and inuyasha taking a bath, but we're like 1 in this picture"Kagome said looking at a picture of her and inuyasha sitting in a tub filled with bubbles.

"I guess we knew each other way before that day, winder why I didn't remember him"Kagome said looking though it.

Knock Knock 

Kagome hear a knock at the door then realized it was raining. Kagome walked over to the door and looked though the window. Kagome ran other to the door and opened it

"Inuyasha you ok"Kagome said pulling in a soaking inuyasha

"I dropped my phone in the water there was a traffic accident"Inuyasha said coming inside

Kagome closed the door but stopped half way and looked out the door.

"Um inuyasha why isn't your car here?"Kgaome said turning to a smirking inuyasha

"I beat inuyasha told you not to open the door for anyone even him"Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome. The house door slammed shut, kagome picked up a letter opener my the door and held it in front of her

"Who are you?'Kagome

With lighting speed the letter opener was out of her hands and on the floor. Kagome was pushed into the living room/

"Who are you! Let me go!"Kagome yelled as he/she pulled her into the living room still looking like inuyasha.

"Shut up"He/She said holding a knife to kagome trout.

"Who are you"Kagome

"Names Naraku you should remember it I'll be your killer"Naraku hissed

"What did I ever do to you?!!?!?!"Kagome. The knife was pressed closer to her trout

"You messed with my sweet lovable sister kikyo, she came home crying cause of you. I don't like to see my sister cry"Naraku

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	28. Healing Part 1

"Dam it's raining"Inuyasha said to himself as he came out of block buster with 2 dvds. He tucked them under his jacket and ran to his car. Inuyasha drove home and parked his car, he put his key in a tried opening the door while thunder banged.

'What why won't it open"Inuyasha growled at himself as he pulled the door.

"HEY KAGOME YOU IN THERE!"inuyasha yelled

In side kagome was standing in the living room with the knife to her trout, naraku had cut her arm causing it to bleed. Kagome was getting dizzy and her vision getting blurry.

"Inu..yasha"Kagome

"Shut it, I'm going to make sure you die slowly"Naraku said cutting kagome thigh causing blood to dip down her pants.

"You bastard, let me go. When inuyasha gets here he'll kill you"Kagome

"Shut it I said, I'm not leaving I'll your out of the picture"Naraku

"Wait… aren't you kik-heo dad not brother…"Kagome

Naraku stabbed the knife in her stomach.

"Don't ever call her a heo bitch! And yeah I'm her dad and brother our daddy died last year. But it was ok cause I killed him myself"Naraku

"KAGOME YOU IN THERE!!!"inuyasha yelled again pounding on the door. Inuyasha started to run at the door trying to break it down.

"Dammit I guess I better kill you now bitch!"Naraku said as her moved to cut her neck.

Inuyasha broke down the door and ran throw fallowing kagomes sent. Inuyasha stopped in the living room, he ran and naraku and knocked him across the room. Kagome fell to the ground and blacked out from the lack of blood.

"I'll be back"Naraku said as he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"Dam he got away"Inuyasha. He turned around and ran to kagomes side

'Kagome wake up kagome"Inuyasha. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He felt her hand.

"She's getting cold"Inuyasha gasped out. He picked her up bridal style and rushed her upstairs. He laid her on his bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Dammit I need to treat her wounds"Inuyasha. He bent over kagome stared down at her.

"I gotta clean her up"Inuyasha thought. He took off her shirt and looked at her stomach wound, He pulled the blanket down to cover her legs not wanting her to get any colder. He bent over her stomach and looked at it.

"ahh.."Inuyasha sighed. He bent down and started to lick her wound as it started to heal a bit. Inuyasha then started to do her arm that was bleeding the worst. He licked all her cuts dry and then pulled the blanket off.

"She's got one on her thigh"Inuyasha

He pulled down her pants and put them aside with the other bloody cloths. The trail of blood was short but still there. Inuyasha started to licked up all her blood till it stopped bleeding, there was a bit of blood on top kagomes panties right where her core was.

'I shouldn't…. but so tempting'Inuyasha thought as he spread her legs wide. He let his tongue slide over the panties pressing down on her clit.

"Oh..yasha"Kagome moaned out in her sleep. Inuaysah chuckled kagome was a deep sleeper. Inuyasha pulled her panties a side a bit with out taking it off. He stuck his tongue in side her and started to tongue fuck her in her sleep.

"Um? Inuyasha"Kagome said as she started to wake up. Inuyasha froze.

"Dam how do I explain this one"Inuyasha thought as he pulled his tongue out. He pulled away from her and sat up.

"Inuyasha"Kagome growled

'Hi kagome I didn't know you could growl"Inuyasha said nervously

"Why you sick ba…ouch"Kagome hissed in pain and she tried to sit up. Inuyasha pushed her back down and throw the blanket over her.

"You still hurt relax ok"Inuyasha

"You won't do anything else to me right"Kagome

"Ah… I won't"Inuyasha

Kagome smiled and gave a kiss on the lips and looked up at him

"Thanks I wanna be awake when you do, much more fun"Kagome

"Wench… I'll go get some more blankets, you stay here"Inuyasha said walking out of the room.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	29. Frost Bit

Kagome sat in inuaysha's bed drinking some soup he made her. Inuyasha sat next to her rubbing ice on her red cut.

"Why you rubbing ice on it?"Kagome wondered

"Because it'll get all big it not"Inuyasha

"Oh…. What's in this soup"Kagome asked drinking some more

"If I told you then you wouldn't drink it"Inuyasha

"EEEWWW!!!'kagome screamed putting it down

"I shouldn't have said that"Inuyasha mumbled as he wrapped her arm up.

"I'm going to make some tea for you"Inuyasha

"why do I have to drink hot stuff"Kagome said trying to fallow him. Inuyasha turned around and kagome sat back on the bed.

"Get under the covers"Inuyasha

"Fine"Kagome said crawling back under the many covers

"You lost a lot of blood keep warm of you might die"Inuyasha said walking out of the door.

"He can't tell me what to do"Kagome said pushing the blankets off her

Down stairs 

Inuyasha put some hot water on the stove and sat on the counter waiting

Ring Ring 

"Hello?'Inuyasha said picking up the house phone

"Inuyasah where be home in an hour ok?'Izayoi

"Ok mom, kagomes here just so you know"Inuyasha

"Um? Really?"Izayoi

"Yeah it's a looonnnnnngggggg story"Inuyasha

"Never mind I don't wanna know bye"Izayoi

Inuyasha hang the phone back up. He poured the water in a pot and put some tea in.

"She better be in bed"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked up stairs. Inuyasha opened his door and kagome was curled up into a ball shivering on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck"Inuyasha said putting the pot down. He picked kagome up and felt her forhead.

"She's ice cold"Inuyasha

Inuyasha put kagome under the covers and tucked her in tight. Kagome kept shivering and her lips turned blue. Inuyasha sat by her and watched

"Dam it's not working…….. what's warmer then blankets! I can't pour water on her"Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran over to his computer and opened the internet. 

**Frost bit form lack of blood.**

**Person should be warmed up as soon as possible, blankets, coats, hot soups are good. If lips turn blue and skin pales body heat is the fastest way. Or go to doctor for med. Which should heat persons body to a normal 97.0 tempter.**

'Body heat……. Mom will be home in an hour…. Oh shit oh shit she's gonna kick my ass!"Inuyasha thought. He looked over to kagome

'FUCKIN SHIT! I'M GONNA BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"inuyasha thought as he started to un dress. He dropped his cloths to the floor and crawled under the blanket with kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close trying to keep her warm.

"Inu…..ya….yasha…"Kagome said as she shivered and moved closer to him wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha kissed her blue lips and blow hot air on them as they started to turn pink again.

"INUYASHA WHERE HOME!"Izayoi yelled as she walked up the stairs

'Oh shit oh shit'Inuyasha thought

"Who….who's…th..that"Kagome asked opened her eyes a bit

"Close you eyes kagome just try to warm up"Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

'I'm so dead this won't be funny…….."Inuyasha thought

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	30. Whip Balas

Inuyasha held kagome tight waiting for his mom to open the door.

"Inuyasha honey where home"Izayoi sai knocking on his door

"MOM DON'T COME IN!"inuyasha

"Um? Why?"Izayoi

"I'm….Um… BUSY!"inuyasha

"Busy?"Izayoi

"Yeah I'm doing homework!"Inuyasha

"Ok well let me come in and get your laundry"Izayoi said opened the door. Inuyasha stared at his mom who stood in the door way.

'That' must have been some hard homework…"Izayoi

"Ea mom it's not what it looks like"Inuyasha said nervously

"Mom hurry up and get inuyasha! I'm making dinner tonight and I wanna make him eat……. Oh…."Sesshomaru said coming up the stairs.

'Great last person I want to see me"Inuyasha thought

Sesshomaru lead Izayoi back down the stairs.

"1..2…3…4..5..6….."Sesshomaru and inutashi counted

"INUYAASSSHHHHAAAAAAAAAA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! OR I'M COMING UP THERE AND PULLING YOU DOWN HERE BY THE EAR NAKED!"Izayoi yelled up the stairs.

Inuyasha pulled himself off kagome checking her tempter then putting on a robe and heading down stairs. He walked into the kitchen where seshomaru and inutashi sat far far away from Izayoi.

Inuyasha sat in front of his mom and looked at her.

"Inuyasha I have one question for you it's very important" Izayoi

Inuyasha nobbed his head as yes

"…. Am I gonna be a grandma cause if so I need to go shopping"Izayoi

Bang 

Inutashi,sesshomaru, and inuyasha all feel over

"Is that all?!"Inuyasha asked pull himself off the floor

"We am I! IF SO I NEED NEW CLOTHS FOR ME THE BABY, WE'LL NEED A CRIBE, BLANKETS, I'LL NEED ONE OF THOSE OLD GRANDMA DRESSES AND BAGS! SESSHOMARU WILL HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO SAY CUTIE WORDS WITH OUT TWITCHING INUTASHI YOU HAVE TO GET A NEW CAR!"izayoi yelled as she kept going on making more plans

"Um? And I interrupting something?"Kagome asked coming down the stairs with a robe and blanket around her.

"Kagome your pregnant I'm so happy! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"izayoi said clapping her hands.

"Um I'm not pregnant inuyasha was just taking care of me"Kagome said sweetly

"Besides mom she's not even his mate yet he hasn't picked her just yet"Sesshomaru pointed out

"Mate?'Kagome

"It's nothing kagome"Inuyasha

"Kagome dear why don't you go back upstairs"Izayoi

"Ok"Kagome said going back up stairs

"Your not going to pick kagome inuyasha?"Inutashi asked

"I don't know ok"Inuyasha said heading back up stairs

"Just don't pick kikyo cause if you do I'll smack you so fast your get whip balas"Izayoi yelled as he walked up the stairs

"Maybe I should chose kagome….. but what if I'm wrong….. what if she just thinks she loves me?"Inuyasha thought as he walked up stairs


	31. Cat Fight

Inuyasha opened the door to his room where kagome was no where in site.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha

"Boo!'Kagome said opening up from behind the door

"Hey you feeling better"Inuyasha

"Besides the burning embarrassment yeah"Kagome

"We should get dressed sesshomarus making his fish paste thingy"Inuyasha

"fish paste?"Kagome

"You don't wanna know"inuyasha

"I guess it'll have to wait"Inuyasha thought as him and kagome got ready to go down stairs.

Next day 

Inuyasha throw on his black one sleeve shirt with some baggy gray pants. He walked over to his door and picked up his backpack before heading down stairs.

It was Monday morning and inuyasha was hungry

"Ramen..ramen…ramen"Inuyasha mumbled as he looked though the cabinets

"Ramen…. Chicken…..beef……shrimp…spicy…..pork"Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at all the ramen in the cabinet

"Chinken"Inuyasha

He popped the ramen into the microwave and then sat down at ate it before hopping in his car and driving to school.

"Ah do I wanna know?"Inuyasha asked

Miroku stood in front of him with a black eye and well looking like he just shoved a pig in his mouth.

"Sangohitmeagainandagainand"Miroku

"Ok I'll pretend I know what your saying, now go to the nurse"Inuyasha

He walked past miroku and opened the school door. There was a giant crowd was in the middle of the hall yelling fight!

Inuyasha moved though the crowd till he was in the center.

"WHAT THE FUCK"Inuyasha yelled

Kikyo and kagome where beating the shit out of each other. Kagome was hitting kikyo in the face and kikyo was biting her arm.

"LET GO BITCH!"kikyo said stepping on kagomes foot. Kagome pulled kikyo's hair and kikyo pulled hers.

"YOU LET GO SLUT!"kagome

"REBOUND GIRL"kikyo yelled out as she punched kagome in the back making her fall over.

"CHEATING HEO!"kagome screamed kicking kikyo's ankle making her fall backwards.

"EMO TRAMP!"kikyo said standing up

"PREPPY WHORE"kagome yelled in kikyo's ear as she stood up. They started to slap each other silly

"1…2…3…"Inuyasha.

"STOP!"inuyasha yelled as loud as he could. Everyone froze and looked at him

"Yasha!"Kagome

"Inu!"kikyo

"What the hell are you two doing?"Inuyasha

"SHE STARTED IT!"kagome and kikyo both yelled

"Kikyo you first"Inuyasha

"I was walking down the hall looking for you and then I saw kagome, I said "Hi" she said "What ever" I said "Gradz on you dating inu" she turned around and bitch slapped me then we started fighting. I was only trying to say how happy I was for you two"Kikyo

"Ok kagome"Inuyasha said pointing to kagome

"Well the first part was right, but the rest was wrong! Kik-HEO walked down the hall and bumped me so that I'd hit my locker. I said "Well excuse you" she said "Watch where I'm walking" I said "I wouldn't have to if your butt wasn't so big" she said "Better big butted then UNGLY!" I said 'I'd rather be ugly then have ads" then she hit me in the face with a book and we started fighting"Kagome

"Ea…. Ok"Inuyasha

"BOTH ARE WRONG!"sango

"Huh?'Inuyasha said turning to sango who was pushing though the crowd.

"Ok then what's the real story"Inuyasha

"Ok, kikyo was walking down the hall and then went right past kagome, ayame came up to kagome and said "Kagome your really going out with inu!?" then kagome said "Yeah what's it to yeah?" ayame gave her a hug and said that she was so happy that inu found someone nice. Kikup heard her and walked to where ayame and kagome where. She punched ayame in the face and then hit kagome in the gut. Kagome said "What the fuck?" then kikyo said "You don't disserve him" and the fight started"Sango said as everyone around them nodded.

"Ha…Ha..HAHAHAHAHA oh that's funny"Inuyasha

"Really?"Sango

"HELL NO!"inuyasha

Ring Ring 

Everyone moved away and started to go their classes. Kagome picked her bag up and was about to walk to the science room when inuyasah grabbed her wrist

"Inuyasha I gotta get to class"Kagome signed

"No we need to talk"Inuyasha. He pushed her into a near by closet and locked the door.

**Review!**


	32. Dam You Got Disted

**Sorry it took so long everyone! But my of a mother grounded me so I couldn't update**

"Inuyasha what the hell!?"Kagome

It was dark and silent

"Inuyasha?"Kagome

"Shhhh their hear"Inuyasha mumbled

Kagome was pressed up to the back of the closet she could feel inuyasha's weight holding her here but wasn't sure why she had to be quite

"Kagome you know you have to stop fighting like that in school"Inuyasha

Kagome blinked her eyes as she was starting to get used to the darkness, as she could see his bodies outline

"She had it coming"Kagome said already claim

"Kagome trust me one more fight and your out of this school"Inuyasha

"How do you know?"Kagome

"It's a long story"Inuyasha

**RING RING RING**

"Inuyasha where gonna be late!"Kagome yelled trying to push him away

"Inuyasha move!"Kagome

"I can't!"Inuyasha

"WHAT?!"kagome

"My hands stuck in the paint bucket behind you"Inuyasha

"Baka…"Kagome mumbled as she spun around and grabbed inuyasha's arm

"I'm gonna try pull you out ok"Kagome

"Idon'tthinksokagome"Inuaysha mumbled

"What?!"Kagome

"UR…HAIR….IS..IN..MY..FACE…"inuyasha yelled between breaths

"God you don't have to yell"Kagome

"1….2…3!"kagome

On 3 she pulled inuyasha's hand out of the bucket but she pulled so hard that they fell back and hit the door forcing it open.

"Ouch my head"Inuyasha groaned as he got off the ground. Pulling kagome up with him.

"You ok?"Inuyasha

"Yeah"Kagome said signing as she patted her butt

"Can I go to class now?"Kagome asked looking annoyed

"Sure but just remember no fights"Inuyasha

"Fine fine fine you sound like my mother"Kagome mumbled as she walked to class

"Oh and kagome?"Inuyasha

Kagome stopped and turn around to look at him

"I love you"Inuyasha said it like it was a joke or something

"Aw… that's so sweet…. But I think you should just shut the hell up and go to class"Kagome rolled her eyes and him then walked into her next class room

"Ok miroku get your ass out here!"Inuyasha yelled in a demanding voice

"How'd you know I was back here?"Miroku asked as he stepped out from behind on of the schools snack machines.

"I could smell you, and you know you just racked my only chance to ask kagome to be my mate right?"Inuyasha asked in a 'I'm gonna fuckin kill you way"

"I didn't do anything but hide and listen"Miroku said as he patted his shirt out and a bag of chips fell out

"Grrrr you're a bastard"inuyasha commented as he turned away and started to walk to the gym

"Well would a bastard invite you to come with him sango and kagome on a trip this week end?'Miroku

Inuyasha froze and turned around, he crossed his arms in the normal way and raised and eyebrow at him

"What trip?"Inuyasha

"The Green Day concerts this weekend my parents said I could take 3 friends with me too it for my birthday"Miroku

"Green day?'Inuyasha

"It's a band if your gonna date kagome your gonna have to learn to like them"Miroku

"Your parents going?'Inuyasha

"WHAT?! Hell no! This is my big chance to impress sango! I don't want them around"Miroku

"Ok then…. But where is it?"Inuyasha

"On the other side of Japan we need to stay at a hotel Friday and Saturday night maybe Sunday"Miroku

"What nights the concert?Inuyasha

"Saturday but I'm not sure if you guys wanna stay there for another night"Miroku

"Ok"Inuyasha

"Ok? What your gonna come?!"Miroku

"Are you baka of course I am! I'm not leaving kagome with you"Inuyasha

"Great! Sango did you hear that?"Miroku turned around and yelled

"Yeah it's great!"Sango said trying to pull herself out of the trash can she was hiding in

"I hate the both of you…"inuyasha mumbled as he walked away leaving an anger sango and confused miroku

**Some where in the school**

"Inuyasha wants to take kagome as his huh? Well see about that"A voice whispered

"I don't think this is a good idea"Another voice whispered

"Shut it!"

**After school**

Kagome was walking home by self today, miroku and sango where on a date and she didn't feel like looking for inuaysha

"Hey kagome!"A voice called from behind her

Kagome took the ear phones for her ipod she was wearing out and turned around

'Oh great it's hojo"Kagome thought as he stopped in front of her

"Hey hojo"Kagome waved at him

"Kagome where are you going?"Hojo

"Home"Kagome

"Why?"Hojo

"Why what?"Kagome

"Wouldn't you rather go on a date?Hojo

"I'd love to but…..Inuyasha's has practice"Kagome said as she turned on her heel and started to walk again.

"I mean with me?"Hojo asked as he started to walked faster to keep up with kagome

"No not really"Kagome

"Why?'Hojo

He grabbed kagomes backpack forcing her to turn around and look at him

"5)reasons"Kagome said showing him 5 of her fingers

"1) I don't like you…….2) I love yasha…….3) You bug me……..4)You're a bad kisser….5) Your name rhymes with Hobo and Homo and I think you're a Homo"Kagome said as she pulled her backpack away and started to walked. Hojo told there shocked and a fended

"This ain't over"Hojo thought as he saw kagome walked away


	33. Hojo's dead!

It had been twp days since anyone has last seen hojo.

"Hey sango!"Kagome

It was Wednesday and that ment gym class for both sango and kagome.

"Hey kagome ready for gym?"Sango asked as they began to walk down the halls

" No.."Kagome signed gym was never her best subject

"We have the rope climbing test today'sango

"Don't remind me"Kagome

They entered the gym, everyone was staring at them.

"What did we do?"Kagome asked as her and sango looked around the room where everyone was whispering

"I don't know"Sango

Sango and kagome took a seat on the benches and watched as everyone around them slowly moved away.

"Good morning class" Ms.Phoniex yelled out as she walked into the class room

"Morning"Everyone said at once

"Ok class well be doing the rope climbing today, so sango you first then mie then…."

Knock Knock 

"Come in"Ms. Phoniex

The door opened at a cop stepped in with the principle.

"Is kagome here?"The man asked

"Yes"

"I'm over here"Kagome said as she told up

"Kagome Your under arrest for the death of Hojo Hiroatsu"

"WHAT?!"kagome

"KAGOME NEVER KILLED HIM!"sango

"There's prove that you killed him! Now come peacefully or I'll have to use force"

Kagome stepped down from the bench and walked up to the cop.

"Ok cuff me"Kagome said as she turned around and placed her wrists behind her.

"Wise chose"

The cop was about the cuff kagomes hands when he felt something hit his stomach hard!

"phone!"Kagome yelled as she elbowed the cop in the stomach. Sango grabbed kagomes cell phone and throw it to her

"Thanks!"Kagome shouted into the air as she ran out of the gym

"Some one stop her"The cop demanded as he held his gut.

But no one moved to did anything

After school 

"Hey miroku where's sango and kagome?"Inuyasha asked as he met up with miroku on his way to the car

"I don't know sango said she'd met me here 12 minutes ago"Miroku

"Odd sango's never late"Inuyasha

"INU!"a voice yelled from behind them

"Oh god please don't let that be…"Inuyasha

"Hi inu!"Kikyo said as she ran up behind him.

"Kikyo…"Inuyasha mumbled as he turned around to face her

"Hey kikyo"Inuyasha

"Hey inu how's it going?"Kikyo

"Good"Inuyasha

"You and kagome?'kikyo

"Fine"Inuyahsa

"What's with the one word answers?"Kikyo

"Nothing"inuyasha

"Well I just thought you should now kagomes on the run from the cops"kikyo

"Great…wait.. WHAT?!"inuyasha said as he just started to care about what she was saying

"Oh you didn't know kagome elbowed a cop in the gut as he was trying to cuff her. The she ran away and sango got arrested for helping her"Kikyo

"Sango….my sango… NNOOOOO!"miroku yelled

"Thanks kikyo"Inuyasha said a he took mirokus car keys from him and jumped in his car driving away

"NO MY CAR!"miroku

"YOUR GET IT BACK LATER!"inuyasha

"MY CARS GONE! AND SO IT MY SANGO! NNNNNOOOOOOO"miroku yelled

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	34. Death Call

Inuyasha drove down the streets of Tokyo looking for kagome. He'd called her phone 28 times and no answer.

Finally he stopped in front of his house and relaxed. He opened the door to his house to find it empty.

"Maybe she's on aim"Inuyasha thought walking into his room

"KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled in shock.

He then covered his mouth realizing she was asleep. Kagome laid on his bed under the sheets fast asleep. Her phone on his desk and her bag next to his bed. Inuyasha walked over and sat on the bed side next to her.

'Dam this wench scaring me like that"Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha?'Kagome mumbled as she woke up

"Wench"Inuyasha

"I ain;t no wench"Kagome said sitting up

"So what happened did you really kill hobo?"Inuyasha asked

"What no!"Kagome

"Then why is everyone saying you did!"Inuyasha

"I don't know.."Kagome

"We should call your parents"Inuyasha

"NO!"kagome

"What?"Inuyasha

"If you call them then their take me to the cops! I'll get thrown in jail! Can I just stay here till we can find proof that I'm innocent?"Kagome

"I don't know kagome they live right next door I think they'll be able to tell"Inuyasha

"Just don't tell your parents"Kagome

"What in is for me?'Inuyasha said giving her that devil smirk

"Dow doggy"Kagome giggled

"Ok you can stay but your have to clean my room"Inuyasha

"What no way"Kagome

"It's that or"Inuyasha

"I'll clean the room knowing you, you got some sick ass ideas"kagome

"Feh! Ok just clean my closet for me"Inuyasha

"But I'm your girlfriend your gonna make me work"Kagome said pouting

"I don't wanna spoil you"Inuyasha

Later that day 

Inuaysha sat in his room with kagome, his parents weren't home yet so keeps kagomes hidden was easy.

Ring Ring 

Kagome phone rang and she picked it up

"hello?"Kagome

"Hello kagome it's nice to here your still alive"A voice came from the other side of the line

"Who is this?"Kagome

"Hojo the homo"Hojo

"HOJO! I thought you where dead?"Kagome

"I am I'm calling you from hell, you'll be here soon enough. Some new found friends of mime will kae sure of that"Hojo

"What new friend?'Kagome

"Your see, oh and if you don't want inuyasha dead too. You better stay away from him or they'll kill him to"Hojo

"WHAT!?"kagome yelled

the line went dead and kagome put her phone back down

"Kagome?"Inuyasha said touching her shoulder

"Hojo just called me"Kagome

"What?"Inuyasha

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPY**


	35. Real Thing?

Inuyasha and kagome sat in inuyasha's room watching the news. Ever since kagome had gotten that call she wouldn't leave the room.

"Kagome?'inuyasha asked as he turned to face her. They sat with their backs to the head board, inuyash's arm lightly placed around kagome.

"Um?'Kagome

"What do you think really happened to hobo?'Inuyasha asked

"It's hojo and I don't know"Kagome

"But I beat the bitch kikyo had something to do with it"Kagome

"Kagome"Inuyasha

"What she is a bitch"kagome

"She's your cousin"Inyasha

"half"Kagome

Night 

Kagome laid curled up in inuyasha's bed, inuyasha sat down stairs with his parents eating dinner

"So inuyasha how was your day?"Inutashi asked as Izayoi placed the food down

"Fine"Inuyasha

"Nothing different?'Inutashi

"No"Inuyasha

"Are you emo or something?"Sesshomaru

"On"Inuyasha

"Why do you only say yes no maybe fine ok feh and whatever"Sesshomaru

"Feh!"Inuyasha feh'd at his comment

"Mom I'm eating in my room tonight"Inuyasha stated

Izayoi looked at him before handing him his plate as he walked up stairs

Izayoi took a seat at the table and signed

"I don't know what's wrong with him"Izayoi

"He was much more open before"Inutashi

"I guess he got tried of talking when no one listened"Sesshomaru

"Hum?'Inutashi said looking up at sesshomaru from across the table

"As you know I'm looking into counseling and I've learned that if you don't really listen to your child they become distant"sesshomaru

"We listen to him and where always there for him"Inutashi state proundly

"Didn't you miss his birthday last year?'Sesshomaru asked

"I had work"Inutashi

"It was your aunt Mays baby shower"Izayoi

"And the year before that?"Sesshomaru

"Meeting'Inutashi

"Dinner date"Izayoi

"See my point"Sesshomaru

'You didn't go to his parties either"Inutashi

"I did go but just to give a gift"Sesshomaru

"You think he hates us?"Izayoi said as she turned to Inutashi

"No I'm sure sesshomaru is just looking to far into this"Inutashi'

Up stairs 

Inuyasha walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He turned his light on and placed his food on his deck

"Kag's time to wake up"Inuyasha said as he shook her shoulder

"um what"?Kagome groaned

"Dinner time"Inuyasha said as he brought the plate over to her

"No thanks"Kagome said pushing it away

"come on you gotta eat"Inuyasha

"no thanks I'm not all that hungry"Kagome

"Kag's"Inuyasha said like a puppy

"Yasha"Kagome said wined

"Kag's"Inuyasha

"yasha!"Kagome

"KAG'S!"inuyasha

"YASHA!"kagome

"YASHA!'inuyasha

"KAG'S!"kagome

Inuyasha shoved some of the meat on his plate into her mouth

"You said kag's"Inuaysha

"Hum"Kagome pouted with her mouth full

Knock Knock 

"Inuyasha can I come in?"A voice came from the door

"Mom?'Inuyasha asked the voice belonged to a girl

"No it's kikyo, I found out some more stuff about kagome I thought you might wanna know"Kikyo

"Ok then hold on"Inuyasha

'sshhh"inuaysha sh'd kagome as he put her in his close. He placed a pillow on the floor for her to sit, closing the closet door he opened this door and pulled kikyo in locking the door behind him.

"Hey inu"Kikyo said happily giving him a fats hug

"Hey"Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat on his bed

"You like my new outfit?"Kikyo asked

Inuyasha looked up at her, she wore a open midriff top with her bra showing, her skirt was at least 3 inches down from her hip bone.

"Sure"Inuyasha

"Well inuyasha what I'm going to tell you will shock you"Kikyo

"What?'Inuaysha

"Kagome's dead, they fought her body in the park she committed suicide"Kikyo said taking a napkin from her purse and dabbing her eyes.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and stared at her

'That's no possible kag's is in my closet…. Or is she"Inuaysha thought staring at kikyo

**6 Reviews for next chappy**


	36. Hit List

"Thanks kikyo but I think you should go"Inuyasha said softly looking down at his feet.

"It's ok inu I understand"Kikyo said whipping some tears from her eyes and walking out closing the door behind her

Kagome opened the closet door slowly and stepped out.

"Yasha? You ok?"Kagome asked taking a seat next to him

'Kikyo lying she has to be"Inuyasha thought as she turned to look at kagome who seat next to him giving him a worried look

"Yasha?"Kagome

"I'm fine kagome"Inuyasha said as he stood up

"You know kikyo was lying right?"Kagome

"Yeah I know kag's"Inuyasha said as he walked over to his window

Kagome stood up and walked over to him.

"Then what's wrong?"Kagome

"I don't know I guess all this is just hard to handle"Inuyasha

"What?'Kagome

"Kagome your running from the cops and I'm on a hit list"Inuyahsa

"YOUR WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?"Kagome

Inuyasha turned around and slumped agent the wall

"I don't know I didn't think you needed to know"Inuyasha

"Who's after you?"Kagome

"I don't know……….someone that's after you too"Inuyasha

"Well there's hojo, kik-heo, and ea… her bastard of a brother and I think maybe ayame? No not her"kagome

"Well it's none of them that's what worries me"Inuyasha

'How long have you known?"Kagome

"Since last week I got a text"Inuyasha

"I'm so posted to have died two days ago"Inuyasha

"You tell your mom and dad?"Kagome

"No not yet, I don't think they'd believe me"Inuyasha

Beep Beep 

Kagome stood up then handed inuyasha his cell phone

"Here"Kagome

Inuyasha patted the floor next to him, kagome nodded and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I got a text must be miroku wanting his car back"Inuyasha

"You took his car?'Kagome

"Yeah"Inuyasha said as if not caring

"It not from miroku…"inuyasha said as if in shock

"Um?'Kagome said as she took his phone from him

"I can see you and your sweetie sitting in your room, don't turn around"Kagome said reading the text out loud.

"Inuyasha………"Kagome started

"Kagome"Inuyasha

"Yeah?"Kagome

"DUCK!"inuyasha nearly yelled as he pulled kagome to ground covering her with his body. Kagome shut her eyes as she heard the glass shadier

"Inuyasha?'Kagome

"I'm alright you ok?"Inuyasha asked pulled himself off her shaking off the glass

"What was that?'Kagome

"I don't know"inuyasha

He pulled kagome off the ground and then looked out the window.

"Anyone there?"inuyasha asked looking out his window

When no response came inuyasha turned to help kagome pick up the glass

Knock Knock 

"Inuyasha let us in what was that crash"Izayoi yelled trying to open the door

"INUYASHA OPEN THIS DOOR"inutashi said starting to pull on the knob

"No! don't come in"Inuyasha

"INUYASHA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"inutashi

Inuyasha started to hold the door closed

Bang! 

A loud bang came from behind and inuyasha turned around

"Kagome? KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled seeing kagome on the ground bleeding a bit

Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style

"kagome kagome wake up?"Inuyasha yelled shaking her

"Inuyasha.. he missed"Kagome mumbled as she woke up

"INUYASHA OPEN UP NOW!"inutashi

'dam I can't let them know what's happening"Inuyasha thought as he ran to his window and jumped out just as he room door broke

"I gotta get kagome somewhere safe"Inuyasha thought as he ran down his street not even noticing the pitter patter of foot steps behind him….

**Review if you want another chappy**


	37. Chapter 37

Hey people I haven't gotten any reviews for this chappy that I know of. Sorry but I don't update when I don't know if my views are even still reading. Wait no ones reading this…………..

Gbaby808


	38. INU EARS

Inuyasha ran down his street all the way to the town about 10 miles away. Finding the nearest hotel to him he ran inside and checked in before rushing up stairs into the room. He laid kagome down on the bed softly she had passed out again but had stopped bleeding.

"Kagome I sorry"Inuyasha said softly kissing her forehead

"It's my fault your like this"Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked down at kagome and noticed that she had stopped bleeding from the back but in the front the red bloodstain got bigger.

"Kagome I hope you don't hate me when you wake up"Inuyasha whispered as he leaned over and pulled kagomes shirt off her head. He looked at her stomach before turning his attention to her neck. Taking a deep inuyasha leaned down an bit into her neck.

'Kagome's blood tastes to sweet just like the rest of her…."Inuyasha thought as her blood slipped though his lips. He slowly pulled his fangs out and started to lick the blood up from her shoulder wound that started to turn red and form a moon.

"Um… inuyasha?'Kagome said as she began to wake from her sleep.

"Kagme your ok"Inuyasha said with a smile on his face

"Inuyasha help me up please"Kagome said trying to get up

"No you lay down your still healing"Inuyasha said keeping her down. Kagomes wound was already healing he could see that his demon blood was taking affect.

"Inuyasha I feel funny"Kagome

"It's ok kagome your be FINE! KAGOME WHAT THE HELL?!"inuaysah asked seeing tiny ears growing out of kagome head

"Huh?"Kagome said as she moved to scratch her ear

"Where's my ear it's itchy"Kagome whined

"Ea ok"Inuyasha said as he etched up and started to scratch kagome furry little ears

"Oh that's nice"Kagome said as she relaxed

"Hey kagome look"Inuyasha said pulling away and grabbing a mirror from the bath room before showing her

"OMG I HAVE CUTE DOG EARS"kagome yelled as she nearly sprang up. But inuyasha kept her down

"I kind took you as my mate while you where knocked out"Inuyasha

"YOU FUCK ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!"kagome yelled

"No just gave you the mark are you ok with beingstuckwithmeforever?"Inuyasha asked the last part so fast kagome couldn't hear it

"Come again?'Kagome

"Are you ok with being with me forever?"Inuyasha

**Hehe please review and I'll update what should I make kagome say yes or no**


	39. Pull my ear

Hey people I'm still in the hospital but my fever went down to 101.6I'll be better soon but here's the update for lovers&friends still gotta do all my others….

Kagome stared at inuyasha he seemed scared like s puppy about to get smack by a slipper.

'Why isn't she saying anything…'inuyasha thought as he stared at her

"Inuyasha I love you but you can be one hell of an asshole sometimes"Kagome thought looking at him giving her puppy eyes begging her for an answer

Since she was still stuck to the bed she smiled warmly at inuyasha who gave her a confused look.

"I don't mind I love you, and…"Kagome said as she kissed his lips lightly making him smile, but he's ears dropped when he heard the and part

"And my new ears watch them move'Kagome said picking the mirror from inuyasha and looking into it, she was making them move

"Move to the left move to the right move in a circle move up and down"Kagome said as her ears moved

"Ea…. Kagome"Inuyasha said watching her enjoy herself

"Um oh sorry what is it?"Kagome said making her ears move up and down

"Why are you doing that?' Inuyasha asked as she kept moving them

"Cause it's fun you try"Kagome

"No thanks I don't wanna look stupid"Inuyasha said then froze when he realized what he just said

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID!!"kagome yelled

"I didn't mean it I"Inuyasha said trying to think of something fast shit he didn't wanna sleep alone tonight again

"Inuyasha you know what!"Kagome

"What?"Inuyasha

"THIS!"

"OUCH WENCH LET GO!"inuyasha yelled as kagome pulled on his ear

"Say your sorry"Kagome ordered

"You say sorry first"Inuyasha said grabbing kagomes new ears

"Ouch ouch ouch let go let go!"Kagome yelled tugging on inuyasha's

"You don't like it um wench let me go now"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha.."Kagome said as her grip started to loosen but not the letting go kind the I'm getting weak kind

"Kagome? KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled as kagome let go of his ear and she relaxed back down on the bed

"Kagome are you ok what happened?'Inuyasha asked shaking kagome. Her head stilted back and her eyes closed

"Inuyasha let me sleep just I little bit ok? I'm kinda tired"Kagome said trying to sleep

"No way! Kagome wake up! I don't want you to fall asleep kagome stay awake!"Inuyasha said as he shacked kagome till she opened her eyes again

"Um? Inuyasha please I'm tired"Kagome

"Kagome you shouldn't be tired! I just gave you some of my blood you should be stronger then ever! Unless… your bodies rejecting my blood"Inuyasha said looking down at the tired kagome

"So what I'm gonna get a cold?"Kagome asked

"That or you couldn't die kagome, I don't know wait here I'll go get you some water and ice"Inuyasha said getting up and walking to the door

"Stay awake ok"Inuyasha said as he turned around and looked at her she looked scared as inuyasha closed the door

**REVIEW**


	40. Doggy Blood

Inuyasha soon came back with a pack of ice and some cold water

"Hey kagome you up?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah"Kagome asked sitting up her ears twitched as inuyasha handed her the water

"Here drink some"Inuyasha said as he placed the ice pack on the side of later

"Thanks"Kagome said softly as she drank some of it

"Kagome?"Inuyasha said seeing kagomes hands starting to shake as she held the glass. Inuyasha pulled the glass away from her and set it down

"Kagome are you ok what's wrong?"Inuyasha asked placing a hand on kagomes shoulder

"KAGOME CLOSE YOUR EYES!"inuyasha said seeing kagomes eyes starting to flicker different colors. Kagome shut her eyes tight as inuyasha pushed her down on the bed put his weight on her so she wouldn't move.

"Inuyasha"Kagome mumbled as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha didn't dare look at her yet.

"Kagome you ok nOW"Inuyasha yelped a bit at the splitting pain in her shoulder. He looked over at his shoulder to see that kagome BIT him.

"Kagome why's you bit me"Inuyasha mumbled as she pulled back.

"You have fangs now"Inuyasha said suspired that kagome had grown fangs they where smaller then his and kinda cute.

"Let me see what color eyes you have now"Inuyasha said lifting her head so they where face to face

"They suit you wench"Inuyasha said as he pulled himself off her and grabbed a mirror

"Oh their so pretty"Kagome said looking into the mirror her eyes where a mix of blue and gold.

"Yeah they are so how do you feel now kagome?'Inuyasha asked putting the mirror and water on the table with the ice pack.

"I feel…."Kagome started as inuyasha sat on the end of the end

"You feel? Good? Bad? Sick? Tired? Hungry?"Inuyasha asked waiting for kagomes answer

"I feel kinda horny yasha"Kagome said giving him an innocent smile

"Well once you sleep your feel much better wait… say that again?!"Inuyasha said shocked at what he was hearing

"You heard me yasha now come and make me feel better"Kagome said as she began to crawl over to him

"I see the demon blood is starting to take effect"Inuyasha said watching kagome get closer

**REview**


	41. Explain

"Kagome I think you should go and relax now"Inuyasha said as he moved off the bed way from kagome

"No, I don't need to rest!"Kagome growled as she jumped off the bed and ran after to inuyasha who ducked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kagome go relax!"Inuyasha said as he held the door closed.

"INUYASHA GET OUT HERE!"Kagome yelled as she pounded the door with her new found strength

"Kagome your gonna pass out soon if you don't stop"Inuyasha warned as the banging stopped.

"Finally you listen bitch"Inuyasha mumbled as he opened the door to a sleeping kagome

"Demon blood you never know what it can do"Inuuyasha mumbled as he picked kagome up and put her in bed wrapping her tight into the covers.

**4 hours later**

"um?yasha?'Kagome mumbled as she woke up from her little nap.

"Kagome your up?You hungry?"Inuyasha asked as he turned off the tv and pulled the food cart to her side

"Thanks what happened?"Kagome asked as she leaned over a picked up a butter bun

"The demon blood affected your mate mark"Inuyasha mumbled as he continued to eat his taco.

"Huh?"Kagome said as she bit into her butter bun

"Do I have to explain it's very long…"Inuyasha grumbled as he stuffed the rest into his mouth

'Yepz!"Kagome said smiling at him

"Fine ok while before in the feudal times mating was based one pure physical attraction between to demons, when the new world started demon mating was banded because of the fact that it was based on attraction not love. So when I gave you some of my blood and your already my mate your body responded in the way a normal mate would before in the feudal times get it?'Inuyasha explained as kagome just nodded her head up and down

"So do that mean if you kiss me I'll jump on you like a dog?"Kagome asked

"No it just means your need to use a bit more self control"Inuyasha mumbled as he relaxed on the bed next to her

"So now what?"Kagome asked

"We should help sango get out of jail and return mirokus car"Inuyasha

"SANGOS IN JAIL!"Kagome yelled

"Yeah"Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes for a short nap

**review**


	42. Break Me Out xx

**Sry took so long to update but thanks for the reviews. And if any one plays the flute please let me know I need help with band…**

"Hello may I please see the woman you brought in on charges of helping with the escape of kagome…"Inuyasha was about to finish his sentence but had no need to the man at the door had unlocked the room.

Inuyasha and kagome walked into the room where all the jail ceils where, kagome wore a black jacket and a pair of long pants to hide herself as inuyasha was able to walk around looking the same.

"Sango…"Kagome whispered as they got to the ceil at the end of the hall. Sango was sitting by the bars sleeping.

Um? oh hi inuyasha who's that?'Sango asked as she began to wake up and looked around.

"It's me"Kagome said as she took the hood off her head but checking to make sure no one was around to see.

"Kagome are you alright! You have dog ears? And your eyes are sooo pretty"Sango said as she stood up to look at her friend better

"Yeah we can talk about that later but right now where getting you outta here"Kagome said as she took a tiny nail file out from under her jacket.

"What's that for I can just bent the bars.."Inuyasha asked looking at kagome trying to cut the bars with a nail file

"Oh I forgot you could do that but I'm surprised miroku didn't come here and try get you out"Kagome said as she moved aside of inuyasha to bent the bars

"He did"Sango said pointing to the ceil across from her where miroku was looking at them.

"Oh hi miroku why are you in that ceil.."Kagome asked looked at the sad miroku

"I was being to annoying so they put me in here till visiting hours are over"Miroku said sadly

"Your turning into a wimp aren't you?"Kagome said as she sat by the ceil miroku was in

"I am not I just missed my sango"Miroku said looking like a sad puppy.

"Ok come on sango"Inuyasha said as he helped sango out of the ceil.

"Ok miroku stand back"Inuyasha said as he picked up one of the bars he took of sango's ceil.

"What?!"Miroku yelled as inuyasha started to bang the ceil bars with a metal pole

"Inuyasha why don't we just pick the lock?"Kagome asked as he stepped back and sat down

"Go ahead but that's the easy way"Inuyasha huffed as kagome started to unlock the ceil.

"Ok now lets get outta here"Kagome said moving for the door but stopping when no one fallowed her

"Kagome we have 2 people that where thrown in jail and one person who was charged with murder I don't thinkwe should walk out into the police depart meant"Sango said as kagome walked back to them and sighed

"So how do we get out?"Kagome asked

"We brake this wall"Inuyasha leaning on the brick wall the keep them inside

"It's made of bricks I don't think you can break it"Kagome said as inuyasha started punching the wall

"We could just use the tunnel the last prisoner used to get out"Miroku said pointing to his ceil that had a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside

"Why didn't you just crawl out then?"Inuyasha asked as he topped punched the wall that had already started to crack

"I don't know.."miroku said thinking about why he didn't just crawl out….

"Why come on lets go"Kagome said as they walked into miroku's ceil and started to crawl out

"Ok then sango first then miroku me and inuyasha can come out last"Kagoem said as sango started to crawl out

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha said s he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha not now we gotta get outta here"Kagome said trying to shrug him off.

"I feel sleepy"Inuyasha mumbled as he rested on kagome back.

"Huh? Inuyasha"Kagome said as she turned around and tried to get him to move

But inuyasha laid on the floor sleeping like a baby

"Inu come on.. yaaaawwwnnnn"Kagome yawn as she laid on the floor next to him and crawled into a ball.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Come on no time for sleeping"Sango called from outside the whole

"Sango what's happening?'Miroku asked trying to see past sango

"Their asleep!"Sango

**Will inuyasha and kagome make it out in time? why are they asleep? CAN ANYONE PLAY THE FLUTE?! Lol ok I'll update soon please review**


	43. Only half of it

Thanky for the reviews 

"Miroku what are we going to do!"Sango asked as she looked back tough the whole to see inuyasha and kagome hadn't moved

"Sango we have to go back in and push them out"Miroku said as he started to crawl back though the whole but sango dragged him back out

"No inuyasha and kagome would be only more bad if they knew we got caught too"Sango said as she began to think of a plan

"Sango look inuyasha's moving"Miroku said looking though the whole

**Inside**

"Cough cough"Inuyasha coughed as he got up

"Why am I so dizzy"Inuyasha thought as he got onto his hands and knees

"Kagome wake up kagome"Inuyasha whispered as he crawled over and started to shake her

"Inuyasha? It's…"Kagome mouthed the rest of her sentence before going back to sleep

"Kagome kagome wake up say that again"Inuyasha said as he tried to wake her again

"She said sleeping gas"A voice said from behind inuyasha.

"What?"Inuyasha said as he turned around only to get blasted in the face with sleeping gas.

'Kagome…"Inuyasha thought as he sleep to the ground with kagome wrapped in his arms.

"Did you see that!"Miroku said as he pulled sango up and started to run

"Yeah!"Sango said as they ran

"So that was who I think it was right?"Miroku asked

"You mean kik-heo's half brother then yeah didn't he try to kill you once?"Sango asked as they ran

"Yeah he tried to hit me with a car last summer"Miroku mumbled as they ran.

"I can't believe he's back didn't you run over him by mistake and he fell into the lake"sango asked


	44. Pup

Sry took soo long to update 

"Um.. where am I? Kagome? Where's kagome!"Inuyasha thought as he opened his eyes. He looked around him his feet felt like they where touching nothing and the room was cold the walls looked like they where made of cement.

"Your wake, good just in time to see your sweet kagome suffer"A voice from behind him echoed.

"What?!"Inuyasha said as he heard a door slid open behind him.

"Ah!"A tiny yelp came from inside the room. Inuyasha could feel something brush against his feet.

"Inu..inuyasha"A tiny voice said from below.

"Ka..kagome, what the hell! Let me down!"Inuyasha yelled a he looked down to see kagome only a few feet away from him, he kicked his legs in anger as he realized that his hands where cuffed together and he was hanging from the ceiling.

"She'll be dead soon no use trying to even get down"A voice laughed as foot steps where heard behind him.

"NARAKU!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! BROTHER!!! how's my inu you didn't hurt him did you?"A tiny high pitch annoying bitchy (O.o) voice said as the clicks of heals where heard

"Ki..kikyo! is that you let me down"Inuyasha yelled as he tried to break the chains

"No can do inu, kagome has to die first then I'll take you down. After all we don't want a baby to get in the way of us being together"Kikyo said happily

"Baby what baby?!"Inuyasha yelled as he continued to try break the chains

"Haven't you noticed yet kagome has your little half demon baby in her"Naraku laughed as he walked outta the room.

"Ka..kagome has my pup"Inuyasha said to himself as he looked down at the knocked out kagome. Her hands where chained together and her legs where in shackles.

"Well night inu I'll see you in the morning"Kikyo said giggling as she closed the door.

"Kagome please wake up kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as he tried to break the chains.

"Kagome in danger….. my pups in danger…. My family… my mate"Inuyasha thought to himself as he growled softly to himself.

'_let me out…."A tiny voice in the back of inuyasha's head called_

"No I can get outta this one on my own I don't needa fuckin demons help"Inuyasha whispered as he continued to tug on the chains

'Let me out… mates in danger so is pup now let me out!"the voice growled 

"Promise you won't hurt kagome… you don't dare touch her"Inuyasha said to himself

' _she's my mate too, I'll touch her if I want. It's your chose your mate's life or your pride"_

"That's not the fuckin problem you might hurt kagome…."Inuyasha whispered to himself

**haha I'm evil lol review plz**


	45. Runaway Or Kidnapped?

Thanks for the reviews people "Made up your mind yet I'm about to take a nap" the voice in the back of inuyasha's mind called 

"You lazy bastard! Don't go to sleep yet I'm not done choosing"Inuyasha whispered

"Your calling your self a lazy bastard you know that right, and your talking to yourself too!" 

"Dammit…….. fine your up but touch kagome or my pup and I'll kill you by killing myself got that"Inuyasha whispered as he relaxed his body and differed off.

"Much better you have the small ass brain you know that"Inuyasha whispered as he broke the chains off his handcuffs and looked around. His eyes where blood red with only a tiny bit of amber in them, his claws where longer and shaper them knifes, he licked his fangs happy with them being longer.

"Mate… I haven't seen you in a while"Inuyasha said as he chuckled to himself.

"I wonder how my pups doing"Inuyasha said as he picked kagome up in his arms and walked over to the door.

"Metal… just cheap trash"Inuyasha said as he kicked the door down and ran, he halls seemed to go on and on there was beeping and red lights flash as he heard peoples foot steps running.

Inuyasha ran to the first window he saw and broke though it he looked around and saw they where in the countryside.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered as he tucked herself into his body

"She's cold"Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could before he started to leap from hill to hill hoping to find anyone or some place that'd be safe for kagome.

**1 hour later**

"Here"Inuyasha said as he finally reached a small town, it didn't have much but it had enough for them to hide in, he rushed to the nearest motel and got a room key. He rushed kagome up the stairs and laid her down.

"Dammit I hope she's not bleeding"Inuyasha mumbled as he sat on the floor next to her and sniffed her body for any blood.

"Only the smell of a pup.."Inuyasha said as he sat on a chair after closing the shades and turning on the tv to see the news.

"Yes today two teens have gone missing, we are not able to give out their names as the police have said they are under 13 but one is male one is female, their parents say their mated and that hey must have been kidnapped but that's not what the police are saying they think that the two have just runaway. The parents are being put under house arrest until the police are able to find the two missing teens"The news caster said as she looked at the camera.

"Aw.. Fuck"Inuyasha cursed as he stared at the tv with his blood red eyes.

Ring ring 

"My phone"Inuyasha growled as he answered it

"What?!"Inuyasha growled as he answered his phone

"Inuyasha it's miroku me and sango are hiding out at your family beach house where are you guys? Are you ok?"Miroku asked as sango pulled on his arm

"I'm fine but kagomes really tired, where in a small town I don't know the name but we just got away stay at the beach house we're come there later"Inuyasha said as he hung up his phone.

"Inuyasha help me…"kagome said in her sleep as she began to shiver

"Mate…. Your fine I'm right here"Inuyasha whispered as he moved to sit next to her on the floor

"Please stop… inuyasha save me…..please.."Kagome mumbled as she crawled into a tiny ball as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Kagome kagome wake up kagome"Inuyasha said as he started to shake her lightly and his eyes went back to their amber shade as his nails and fangs shortened.

"Inuyasha…. Inuyasha! I was having the worst dream….. We got kidnapped by kikyo and her brother and he…. He…"Kagome whispered as she felt tiny tears stream down her face.

"Kagome it's ok, I'm right here what happened come on you can tell me"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to rest in his lap on the bed. He rubbed her back and let her cry into his chest as he waited for her to claim down.

"Inuyasha….he….."

**I THINK I'LL CUT IT THERE!!! LOL ok review please**


	46. Your Kidding

Sry took soo long to update and only one of you guys guessed what he did lol 

"Kagome come on just tell me'Inuyasha said as he held kagome tight as she relaxed

"He tried to rape me…. But he didn't I don't know why but when he tried to touch me he burnt his hand"Kagome whispered as she felt inuyasha tighten his grip on her.

"He tried to touch you…. I'm sorry kagome"Inuyasha mumbled as he laid kagome down on the bed and hovered above her. He leaned over and kissed her neck lightly

"It's ok Inuyasha he didn't really touch me touch me he only gripped my shirt"Kagome whispered as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Kagome…. Mmmm our parents have been put under house arrest they think we ran away because of something we did"Inuyasha whispered as he kissed kagomes lips lightly but pulled away before she could kiss him back

"We better go bail them out then"Kagome said as she pulled inuyasha's since normally he moved off he after just a tiny push but inuaysha didn't move he looked down at kagome as his eyes started to turn red and his fangs seemed to be growing, kagome stared as she saw inuyasha changing before her eyes as a dirty smirk crossed his face.

"They can wait it's been a while since we played"Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned forward as kissed kagomes lips roughly as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Kagome seemed to be in shock but recovered quickly as she opened her mouth for him to slip his tongue in. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore, before he wrapped his tongue around kagomes and pulled it into his mouth.

"Oohh inuyasha"Kagome moaned in pleasure as she felt inuyasha beginning to suck on her tongue.

"Wench"Inuyasha thought as he moved his hand down her front and began to rip straight down her shirt cutting her bra in two but never touching her flesh.

"Inuyasha you ripped my shirt"Kagome growled as she pulled her tongue outta his mouth.

"Your growling now wench. Um… it's kinda hot"Inuyasha said as he kissed her again and moved his hands to pushed her ripped cloths off her body just enough for him to touch her with nothing in the way. Inuyasha moved his hands to pitch her nibbles as they started to get hard in his hands, he poked them with his nails just enough to make kagome arch her back up and push her breast into his hands.

"Wench I'm not gonna give you everything you want like my other half "Inuyasha chuckled as he moved his hands away from her breasts and moved them down to her pants. Kagome gasped for air as inuyasha broke the kiss as they both started to catch their breath.

"Your already wet wench"Inuyasha whispered as he cut those kagomes pants and pulled them down to her ankle for her to kick them off. Inuyasha moved his hands to rub the fabric of kagomes panties, he began to press his thumb down over the spot where kagomes clit was.

"Ah…oh inuyasha"Kagome moaned as she bucked her hips up into his hand.

"Beg… come on kag's beg for me"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he pulled her panties down

"What? No your kidding I ca…can't!" Kagome said as she blushed

**sry people I needa cut it here update tomorrow promise **


	47. Boy Or Girl Babe

**People I can't believe this but I've forgotten how I used to write lemons!!! So I'll be using really sick words in this chappy!!! JUST AS A WARNING**

"Aw.. come on kagome don't be shy or I could just stop"Inuyasha said as he got off kagome and laid on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell?! That's not fair!"Kagome said as she sat up and throw her pillow at him. Inuyasha didn't make a move so the pillow hit his face and then fell off the bed.

"I think it's very fair wench, it's my way or… you can take care of yourself"Inuyasha said as he looked up at the ceiling.

'He's demon sides a real bastard!"Kagome thought as she glared at him.

"You're a real bastard you know that!"Kagome said as she saw him look at her

"I'm still no hearing begging"Inuyasha said as he got outta the bed and starched

"I'm not gonna beg you sick fuckin bastard!"Kagome said as she began to throw more pillows at him.

"Ok then take care of yourself"Inuyasha said as he picked the pillows off the floor and throw them back on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get a hooker see yeah"Inuyasha said as he grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

"FINE THEN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! "Kagome yelled as she saw inuyasha put his wallet back on the table and look back at her.

"Please what?"Inuyasha asked with the same smirk on his face.

"Please fuck me you stupid bastard!"Kagome said as she through her pillow at him.

"I'm sure you can say it nicer then that"Inuyasha as he walked back over and throw the pillow at kagome's face.

"I can't"kagome said as she glared at him

"Well then I guess it'll have to do"Inuyasha said as he kissed kagome on the lips and pushed her down onto the bed. Kagome kissed him back but decided to keep her mouth closed when his tongue pushed against her lips.

"Grrrr"A tiny growl escaped inuyasha's lips as he moved his hands down kagomes front, though the valley of her breast and down her belly, before he slipped one of his fingers into her pussy making kagome jump for a second and open her mouth a bit. Inuyasha smirked against her mouth as he took a quick breath and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome mumbled though the kiss as moved her hands up to tug on his shirt.

"Ask wench"Inuyasha said as he pushed her hands away with his free hand while he contuined to finger her with the other.

"Take her shirt off"Kagome growled as she tugged again.

"I like it much better when you growl it's sexy"Inuyasha said as he used his free hand to literally rip his shirt off since it couldn't be unbuttoned.

'That was one of my favorite shirts!'Some thing in the back on his mind said

"Shut up already your bugging me just be happy I'm getting you some action since you've been to scared to try for weeks!"inuyasha thought as he felt kagome wrap her arms around his neck as he broke the kiss and started to nibble on her ear. Inuyasha slipped two more fingers into her as he could feel her coming so close to cumming.

"Inu…Inuyas..inuyasha!"Kagome moaned as she shut her eyes and dug her nails into his back before she bucked her hips up into his hands as she came.

"Ready mate?'Inuyasha questioned as he nuzzled her neck and pulled his cum covered hand away from her and licked it clean, before he kissed her sweetly and undid his pants and pulled down his boxers along with them.

"umhum"Kagome mumbled as she opened her eyes to see inuyasha's eyes had gone back to here golden amber color. Inuyasha lifted kagomes legs up over his shoulders and smirked as he saw kagome starting to buck her hips up.

"Kinky today huh?"Inuyasha chuckled as he pushed his cock into her and began to rock her slowly.

"Inuyasha! Faster dammit you're a bastard even when your normal!"Kagome said as she bucked her hips up against him trying to get him to move faster

"Ouch kagome that hurt"Inuyasha said as he started to move faster and pound her into the mattress. He could hear the springs of the mattress creaking and the headboard of the bed banging against the wall.

"Oh kamii inuyasha ha.harder please Ooh"Kagome moaned as she gripped the sheets of the bed making her knuckles turn white.

"Any harder kagome and the bed might just break"inuyasha chuckled as he started to pound her harder into the bed, so that he could almost feel the bed moving across the floor.

"Ah! Oh inuyasha I'm gonna cu..cum"Kagome whispered as she felt him kiss her check and lick a line down to her chin.

"Um be to kag's… your so tight it's been way to long"Inuyasha whispered back as he started to move faster trying to bring kagome to her climax.

"I…I… INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!!"kagome screamed as she hugged inuyasha tight and felt her climax rush over her.

'Dammit"Inuyasha thought as he felt kagome's pussy squeeze him tight and push him over the edge bringing him to his climax. Kagome shivered a bit from the after shocks of her climax and feeling inuyasha pump his cum into her.

"Good thing your already pregnant huh kag's"Inuyasha said as he pulled himself outta her and rolled them over so that kagome rested in his chest.

"Yeah I almost forgot…. You think it's boy or girl?"Kagome asked as she relaxed and rested her head on his chest while his arms worked their way to hug her waist.

"Um.. It's a.."Inuyasha said as he began to sniff kagomes to try find out what it was

**guys you want boy or girl? And please tell me what name you'd like too**


	48. Twist It Up

**Hehe people there's the twist you wanted you can thank Angelblaze2006**

"umm kagome… it's twins"Inuyasha smirking as he looked down at kagome who seemed to be in shock

"REALLY?!"Kagome nearly yelled as she looked at him in awe.

"Yeah I'm sure one boy… mmm one girl both have demon blood"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled kagomes neck and listen to her sign

"Well then I wanna name the girl you can name the boy"Kagome suggested as she felt inuyasha pull the blankets over them

"Deal you have anything in mind?'Inuyasha asked as he started to pet her hair

"Um.. I always liked the name Natsuki and her Middle name can be Aya"Kagome said happily as she thought about her little girl.**(thank you pearlless and XxDarkAngelPrincessxX)**

"Sounds good um… I have a great name for a boy"Inuyasha said as he relaxed and thought of he's little girl

"What?"Kagome asked as she thought he was gonna say something stupid

"Shippo it's a kool anme I had a hamster with that name but it died"Inuyasha said as he felt kagomes poke his chest

"You wanna name our son after your dead hamster?"Kagome asked as she glared at him

"He was a very good hamster"Inuyasha said as he glared back

"Ok then just don't ever tell him we named him after your dead hamster ok? Got it yasha?"Kagome asked as he saw him nod

"And sango will be the god mother…. Mrioku the god father… and sota the god brother"Kagome said as she thought about how sango would take care of their kids **(Thanks lilcutieprincess)**

"Yeah sounds good um.. kagome can I ask you a question?"Inuyasha asked

"Sure"Kagome said as she snapped out of her thought and looked at him

"Can we go again?"Inuyasha asked with a dirty smirk on his face

"That would be a no"Kagome said as she poked him in the nose

"Aw.. please!"Inuyasha wined like a baby

"Nop maybe later but we needa get out parents remember"Kagome said as she started to get up

"Aw.. please come on kag's when are we gonna be alone like this again?"Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her and whimpered like a puppy

"I beat the two babies aren't as much of a crier as your being right now yasha"Kagome teased as she felt him let go

"Fine then wench but you own me"Inuyasha huffed as he got up and started looked for his cloths

"Yep I own you ohhh… I almost forgot about that hooker comment you weren't really gonna go get one where you?"Kagome asked as she started putting on her clothes and glaring at him.

"Um.. Well I…. Would have gotten a clean one"Inuyasha said as he started to make a nervous laugh

"Inuyasha guess what"Kagome said smiling at him

"What?'Inuyasha said scared

"I was gonna let you get lucky again after we get our parents out but now…. I don't think your be getting lucky for a few weeks maybe months maybe years"Kagome said as she pulled a jacket over herself and started to walk out.

"B… but kagome come on I was joking! Aw… kagome can't you take a joke"Inuyasha said as he pulled his pants up and ran after her.

**Review plz**


	49. Weird

Lol thanks for the review people I'll be sure to update more now. Mmm but anyone know how barbed wire is made? I'm doing a report on it

"I see…. So you didn't run away you just went out for a walk and forgot to tell your parents? And you stayed over at your friends houses"The police officer asked. It had been over an hour now since inuyasha and kagome made gone home to get their parents off house arrest.

"Yes already now let our parents go fuck…. you guys just keep repeating the same dam thing"Inuyasha said as he looked around the room to see that they where now uncuffing their parents.

"We are every sorry for this misunderstanding, all charges will be dropped and your all free to leave"The police officer said as they got up and started to leave inuyasha's house where they all sat very bored.

"Well now that's over I need to get back to work… but before that inuyasha your grounded and you should know why"Inutashi said as he got up off the couch they had been sitting for a few hours.

"What?!"Inuyasha yelled

"You know why, I could smell it on you from the moment you walked in"Inutashi said as he began to walk upstairs to get ready for work.

"Oh kagome dear why do you have ears…. And fangs… and well… you know you look very cute but… well why?"Kisa asked her daughter as she watched her ears twitch.

"Well mom we kinda…. I kinda…. Well how do I say this.."Kagome said as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Oh I get it inuyasha you made kagome your mate how sweet and…. For some reason I'm angery with you too"Izayoi said as she stared at them

"Oh… I don't know should I ground you or congratulate you"Izayoi said as she watched her usband come down the stairs.

"Inuyasha I'm going to work we're talk about your punishment later oh and welcome to the family kagome"Inutashi said as he grabbed his suit case filled with papers and headed for the door.

"DAD WAIT KAGOME HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"Inuyasha yelled as he heard this father stop and walk back into the room.

"Um.. well….. "Kagome said as she looked around to see everyone staring at her as her ears went flat.

"Wel… your gonna be grand parents"Kagome said as she waited for a responses.

"Oh no…. I can't be a grand ma…. I'm…. I'M GOING TO BE OLD…. I DON'T WANNA BE OLD!"Izayoi yelled as Kisa just stared blanky at her daughter and Inutashi was just standing there.

"Well….."Inutashi

**O.o weird… um.. ok people I got izayoi's responds what should kisa and inutashi say?**


	50. OOowww

Hope you guys like this one 

"Well…. Inuyasha …….u r in so much fuckin trouble haven't u ever heard of a fuckin condom! INUAYSHA GET YOUR ASS **thanks XxDarkAngelPrincessxX)**

"OH SHIT! DAD I'M SORRY AHH LET ME GO!"inuyasha yelled as he felt inutashi grab him by the hair and start to drag him across the floor.

"Well mom… mom… hello?"Kagome said as she walked over and started to wave her hand in front of Kisa's face.

"……….."

KNOCK OUT! 

Kisa fell outta her chair and onto the floor

"MOM!"Kagome yelled as she started to shake her mom

"DAD LET ME GO OUCH"Inuyasha yelled as he crawled away from his dad

"Wel.. ok I guess it's about time"Inutasha said as he let inuyasha crawl away.

"Mom dad me and kagome will be in my room ok? Ok bye"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and dragged her upstairs.

"What happened?"Kisa

Up stairs' 

"Well they took that well.."Inuyasha said as he locked the door leaned back against it

"Hey kagome you wanna go out tomorrow night?"Inuyasha asked as he walk kagome crawl into his bed

"Sure but yyyaaawwwnn I'm kinda tired right now so nighty night"Kagome said as she snuggled against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Wench…."Inuyasha mumbled

"Inuyasha come out here miroku and sango are down here"Izayoi yelled from down stairs as inuyasha unlocked his door and began to leave

"Miroku sango? You guys ok?'Inuyasha asked as he walked down stairs to see miroku all beat up but sango looked fine.

"Yeah we're fine but where's kagome?'sango asked worried

"Well she's asleep right now but I have something to ask you sango"inuyasha said as he looked voer to miroku

"Alone"Inuyasha said as miroku got up and went into the kitchen for some ice

"Sango I need your help"Inuyasha said as he looked up at sango with puppy eyes

"I got kagome well… knocked up and well where can I get a wedding ring by tomorrow?"Inuyasha


	51. Spider

"Are you cereal?"Sango asked **( that's not a spelling mistake -)**

"Am I what?"Inuyasha asked as he stared at her oddly

"Nevermind…. So you wanna buy a wedding ring for kagome?…. how big a diamond do you want?"Sango asked as she looked around to make sure no one was listening

"How big do you think she wants?"Inuyasha asked as he didn't seem to know a thing

"Well…. how about one the size of a say…. Apple?"Sango

"Isn't that a bit too big?"Inuyasha asked thinking of an apple sized diamond ring

"Fine then.. how about a green pea sized?"sango asked as she grabbed her purse off the chair nd started to look though it

"A little bigger then that"Inuyasha said as he thought of a pea sized diamond

"So your really gonna purpose to her by tomorrow?"Sango asked as she pulled her wallet out of her purse

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Ok then… MIROKU I OWE YOU $100"sango yelled as she saw miroku walking back in

"I told you inuyasha wasn't gonna leave kagome unmarried"Miroku laughed as he walked back to sango and sat down

"You guys where betting on this?"Inuyasha asked glaring at him

"Well….. sesshomaru bet too"Sango said trying to draw attention away from her

"FLUFFY!"Inuyasha yelled

"Yes?"Sesshomaru said as he popped his head up from behind inuyasha's chair

"Where'd you come from?"Inuyasha asked as he stared at him

"Under the chair I was taking a nap"Sesshomaru said as he looked around

"Like a cat"Inuyasha stated as sesshomaru glared at him

"Very funny, now what about this wedding? And you both owe me $200 dollars"Sesshomaru said as he scanned the room

"We'll pay you tomorrow"Sango said as she looked inside her wallet

"Inuyasha and kagome are gonna get married… so what kinda wedding should it be? Theme? Or normal"Miroku asked as he started to think of themes for weddings

"We'll be having a demon wedding"Sesshomaru

"It's my wedding not your sesshomaru"Inuyasha hissed

"Your part demon so you have no choice so I think you should buy some fire proof out fits"Sesshomaru said as he decided to walk over and sit on the large chair

"Fire proof?"Sango asked

"Yes at the end of the wedding we'll set the carp that inuyasha and kagome walked down on fire"Sesshomaru

"I don't remember that being part of any wedding"Inuyasha said sounding confussed

"It's not but I think it'll be funny"Sesshomaru

"Pyromaniac"Inuyasha said as he pointed at sesshomaru

"No I just like fire…. Burring fire…. Roasting fire… pretty fire"Sesshomaru said as he started to laugh

"Ok then, we'll not doing that"Inuyasha said as he stared at sesshomaru oddly

"When are you gonna ask kagome anyway inuyasha?"Miroku asked

"As soon as I get the ring, and I'm gonna need everyone outta the house tomorrow night"Inuyasha said as he let out a slit chuckle

"Why?"Sango

"Because I want tomorrow night to be all about me and kagome no one else got it? And if you come back here I'll get Mr. Pyromaniac to do scary things to you"Inuyasha said as he looked at them

"Fine"Miroku and sango both said

"We'll we should get some rest, I'll take you ring shopping tomorrow morning inuyasha"Sango said as she grabbed mirokus handand started to walk out

"Night"Sesshomaru said as he crawled onto the ground and under the chair

"I don't even wanna know"Inuyasha said as he walked away

Upstairs 

"Kagome"Inuyasha whispered as he pushed open his bedroom door

"Kagome?!"Inuyasha said as he walked into the room and pulled back the covers

"Where'd she go?"Inuyasha thought as he saw the empty spot

"Hehe"Kagome giggled

"Kagome I hear you where are you?"Inuyasha asked as he scanned the room

"Up here"Kagome

"KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled as he looked up to see kagome crawling on the ceiling

"Catch me"Kagome said as she let go of the ceiling

"AH!"inuyash yelled in his mind as he caught kagome in his arms

"What where you doing?"Inuyasha

"Being spider woman… or pig either works"

**review**


	52. Crawl Away

Sry it took to long 

"Eh…. Wait how where you crawling on the wall?"Inuyasha asked as he dropped kagome down on the bed

"Claws"Kagome said as she showed him her sharp claws as inuyasha looked away

"Wench, well anyway we're going out for dinner tonight so get dressed and… where'd you go?!"Inuyasha shouted as he looked back at the bed to see her gone

"BYE!"kagome yelled as she crawled outta the room on the ceiling

"KAGOME! Get down your gonna get hurt!"Inuyasha yelled as he ran after kagome who was crawling on the ceiling down the stairs.

"You can't catch me!"Kagome yelled as she continued to crawl

"Hi mom"Kagome said as she saw her mom standing at the front door

"KAGOME!"Izayoi and Kisa yelled as they say kagome crawling across the ceiling

"Kagome please come down!"Inuyasha begged as he ran down the stairs

"No!"Kagome wined as she hung from the ceiling

"Kagome honey please get down"Kisa said as she looked very scared

"Ok mom"Kagome said as she let go of the ceiling

"KAGOME!"kisa

"AH!"izayoi

"KA…ouch"Inuyasha said as he kagome landed on him

"Sry yasha I'll go get ready for dinner"Kagome said happily as she got up and ran upstairs

"My daughter… she's crazy"Kisa said sadly

"Yes but my inuyasha loves her"Izayoi said sweetly

**15 minutes later**

"Inuyasha I'm ready"Kagome said as she hopped down the stairs in a light blue dress.

"Ok then EVERY BODY TO THE CAR!"inuyasha yelled as he felt kagome jump on his back

"Inuyasha we'll met you their"Izayoi said from upstairs

"Ok"Inuyasha said as he carried kagome outta the house on his back

"Kagome off"inuyasha said as he bent down for kagome to hop off

"Why's everyone else coming?"Kagome asked as she opened the front door to inuyasha's old hummer

"We're celebrating that your pregnant"Inuyasha said as he got into the drivers seat and locked the doors

"Cool! We're we going?'Kagome asked as she buckled her seat belt

"It's a surprise just get some sleep we won't be their for a few hours"Inuyasha said as he put the car in reverse

"Ok then night"Kagome said as she snuggled against the chair and closed her eyes

**1 hour later**

"Kagome.."Inuyasha whispered

"…"kagomes sleeping

"Good she's finally asleep"Inuyasha said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned into a parking lot

"Hey mom you got our bags?'Inuyasha asked

"Yes we sent them to your hotel have fun sweetly"Izayoi

"And sango's going to send me up the ring tonight right?"Inuyasha whispered

"Yes honey she found the perfect one, but how are you gonna get kagome on the plane without waking her?"Izayoi asked

"Don't worry mom we're taking a boat and besides kagomes a deep sleeper, bye"Inuyasha said as he hung up and slipped his phone back

**where do you think he's taking her?**


	53. Ship Sounds

**Sry it took so long to update **

"There's your room sir"One of the workers said as inuyasha carried kagome across the deck 

"Thanks"Inuyasha said as he handed him a $5 tip and walked into the room.

"It's nice"Inuyasha said as he laid kagome down on the king sized bed. The walls where painted blue with a clear ocean floor setting. There was a sea horse lamp, coral colored draws and sea wees painted around the rooms floors.

**2 hours later**

"Inuyasha?'Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms and sat up

"Hey"Inuyasha said from the front of the bed

"Where are we?"Kagome asked as she looked around the room

"On a boat, are you hungry? I order room servos"Inuyasha asked as he pushed the cart over to her

"Thank where are we going but?'Kagome asked as she looked at the cart filled with ramen

"It's a surprise"Inuyasha said as he picked his bowl of ramen off the carpet and started eating it again

"Why? What did you do? Am I gonna wanna kill you for it?'kagome asked as she picked up a bowl with shrimp ramen

"Can't I just do something nice for you wench"Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back at kagome who seemed to be glaring at him

"Yeah right"Kagome said as she rolled her eyes

"I just wanted to get away, we needed a break"Inuyasha said as he reached over and picked up the remote

"Hum ok then"Kagome said as she began to eat

"So how long are we gonna be on this boat"Kagome asked 

"We'll be off by tomorrow morning"Inuyasha said as he finished eating

"Ok well then I'm gonna go take a bath"Kagome said as she put her ramen down 

"Where are our bags?"Kagome asked

"I'll bring them in for you"Inuyasha said as he pointed to the bathroom

"Thanks, pick something that's warm ok"Kagome said as she rushed over into the bath room

"Sure" Inuyasha said as he hopped off the bed and went over to their bags

"Pajama… pajama… pa…eh……. Hey a present"Inuyasha said as he pulled out a color pageage

"Hope you and inuyasha are having fun here's a gift Love, Sango PS. Be careful honey we have to be able to walk when you get back love mom"Inuyasha read the tag on the outside of the bag before reaching his hand inside

"Massage oil , scented candles, vibrator with 3 settings …. I'll put this aside for now, candy thong ok I'm putting this aside for now too"Inuyasha said as he put things aside

"Strawberry scented soaps, some kinda muscle relaxant, fluffy handcuffs ok that goes on the side too, sweet bird calls cd…. That makes no sense"Inuyasha said as he popped open the cd 

"I didn't want sango to see this so here you go love miroku"Inuyasha said a sticky note that was inside

"What's this?'Inuyasha asked himself as he picked up a small colored packet

"Another note"Inuyasha said as he picked up the note that was on the bottom

"Here's a chocolate flavored condom, I hope your practiced your perverted friend"Inuyasha read 

"INUYASHA! Where's my cloths?"Kagome yelled from the bathroom

"Hold on"Inuyasha said as he reached into the bag ad grabbed the nearest thing he could find and though it into the bathroom

"I'll just put this in my bag for now"Inuyasha said as he though all the things into his bag and zipped up kagomes

"Kagome Mtv's on…..that's new"Inuyasha said as he turned his attention to the bathroom door

"Inuyasha your really twisted… where's my cloths"Kagome said as she glared at him

"You don't have to change I like it"Inuyasha said as he gave her a toothy smirk

"I'm already pregnant you know"Kagome said as she walked towards their bags sitting on the chair

"Why?"Inuyasha said as he stared at kagome looking though their bags. She wore a red tiny almost see though grown with a furry little thong.

"Where's all my cloths? All that's here is a bunch of underwear"Kagome said as she searched though her bag 

"Really?"Inuyasha asked

'Thank you sango'Inuyasha thought as kagome stopped looking

"Ah.. I just get some cloths later"Kagome said as she crawled into bed and laid herself next to inuyasha

"So what's on?"Kagome asked as inuyasha just stared at her

"…."Inuaysha 

"Hello? Inuyasha? Yasha? YO DOG BOY STOP STARING!"Kagome yelled as inuyasha finally blinked

"Huh? Did you say something?"Inuyasha asked as he looked at kagomes face

"I said stop staring doggy boy"Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at him

"If you wanted me to kiss you… then just tell me"Inuyasha said as he leaned over kagome and gave her an open mouthed kiss, he pressed his tongue against hers before slowly starting to suck on it.

"Inuyasha stop"Kagome mumbled as she started to moan softly 

"But your moaning it sounds nice"Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around kagomes waist and pulled her closer to him. He moved to hover over her, placing his weight on his knees so her wouldn't crush her.

"Inuyasha… come on stop, this is a… hum…really nice outfit"Kagome wined as she warped her arms around his neck and gently tugged on his hair 

"Fine, I'll buy you a new one"Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled away for a second giving kagome a chance to breath before…...

**Rip**

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled as he tore her gown in half and started to slowly fond her breast

"Oh… inu.. inuyasha..oow."Kagome moaned as she arched her back off the bed 

"See you do want this"Inuyasha said as he leaned back down and kissed her lips lightly

"I hate you"Kagome wined as she started to try and kick him

"I know you love me"Inuyasha whispered as he stopped touching her and got off the bed

"Wait inuyasha what are you doing"Kagome said as she started to breath normally and sat up

"Just relax kag's I wanna try something on you"Inuyasha said as he grabbed his bags and dropped it onto the bed

"Wha… mmm"Kagome moaned as inuyasha pushed her back flat onto the bed and started to suck on her neck

"You smell better with my pup in you"Inuyasha whispered as he moved his hands down and started to play with the hem of kagomes furry thong 

"Ah.. inuyasha ww.. what are you doing?"Kagome asked as she felt inuyasha biting lightly at her skin

"Tasting"Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly started to slip kagomes fluffy tong off her, he kept sucking on her neck.

"Inuyasha… w. what are you looking for?"Kagome asked as she heard the sound of inuyasha searching though his bag

"Nothing to worry about kag's just close your eyes and count to 20"Inuyasha said as he pulled back onto his knees

"Ok…1…2……3……4……5.."Kagome counted

"Ouch.. inuyasha what is that?"kagome asked as she felt something warm being wrapped around her wrists

"It's a surprise"Inuyasha said as he finish pressed the hand cuffs against the head board

"You got me a gift?"Kagome asked as she felt inuyasha starting to slowly spread her legs 

"Inuyasha what are you doing?'Kagome asked as she felt inuyasha slowly licking her clit

"Just wait and see kag's"Inuyasha whispered as he reached back into his bag

"Ok… 15…16….17..18…..19….2ah! inuyasha what are you doing!"Kagome said as she tried to force her legs closed

"Relax kag's open your eyes"Inuyasha said as he decided to sit back and watch kagomes reaction

"Inuyasha! What the he…eh.. get that outta me"Kagome wined as she pulled on her handcuffs

"Why? I wanna see how you react to this little toy"Inuyasha said as he leaned forward and gently pushed the vibrator more then 4 inches inside her.

"I..Inuyasha'Kagome gasped out as she pushed her hips up to force the vibrator deeper

"Does this toy feel better then me?"Inuyasha asked as he looked at the tiny switch at the bottom of the vibrator

"So kagome low med or high?'Inuyasha chuckled as he saw kagomes starting to blush

"Low"Kagome whispered as she decided that she might as well give up

"Well it's not like I can move anyway… I might as well enjoy this"kagome thought to herself 

"Inuyasha your eyes… their red.."Kagome said as she stared into his red eyes

"Yeah I know… what'd you say?"Inuyasha chuckled

"I said.."Kagome started before she was cut off

"Medium? Well ok then kag's if that's what you want"Inuyasha chuckled as he deiced to press the medium button

"Wai..AH! inuyasha stop turn it off!"Kagome wined as she started to kick her legs 

"Too strong?'Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face

"YES! Take it out!"Kagome nearly screamed as she dug her feet into the bed sheets

"Turn it up? Well ok then"Inuyasha said as he lick his fangs and turn it on high

"AH! INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed as she felt herself reach her peak and cum all over the vibrator

"You came already huh? Lets leave it in a few more minutes"Inuyasha chuckled as he watched kagome

"You sick bastard! Take that shit outta her before it hurts her"inuyasha heard a voice yell inside his head

"Why? This is hella fun to watch, just enjoy this you stupid half demon"Inuyasha thought as he continued to watch kagome scream

"INUYASHA! Please it's too strong"Kagome yelled as she tired to push the vibrator out

"NOW! YOU FUCKIN TWISTED DEMON I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T HELP HER!"inuyasha heard the voice yelling as his eyes started to slowly change into it's amber color

"Kagome"Inuyasha said as he reached forward turned the vibrator off before slowly pulling it outta her

"Inuyasha… that…. Felt great"Kagome whispered as she felt inuyasha hug her tight around the waist

"Really?'Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her confused

"Yeah… I think I'm in the mood now"Kagome

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse me sir but could you keep it down? They can heard you across the other side of the ship"

**review 0.o?**


	54. Vacation Part 1

HAPPY EASTER Alyssa Miyasato Normal Alyssa Miyasato 2 2008-03-23T08:28:00Z 2008-03-23T08:54:00Z 2 291 1659 Home 13 3 2037 10.260 150 0 0

**HAPPY EASTER!**

"Kagome… kagome wake up where here"Inuyasha whispered as he placed kagome onto her feet

"What where are we?"Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes

"AHH!! DISNEY LAND DISNEY LAND!! IT'S **MICKEY MOUSE**!"Kagome screamed as she ran toward the mickey mouse charcter.

"Kagome! WHAT DON'T TACKLE THE MOUSE!'inuyasha yelled as he ran after kagome who was chasing mickey

"I WANNA HUG THE MOUSE!"kagome wined as inuyasha held her back as mickey kept running

"Kagome couldn't you have just walk up to him and hugged him?'Inuyasha asked as he let her go

"Aw… that wouldn't have been fun…. And how'd we get here?'Kagome asked as she looked around at all the rides

"We got off this morning, our bags are at the hotel, and I carried you here"Inuyasha said as he gave kagome a back pack

"Ok well now what? Can we go on some rides pplllleeeaaassseee can we can we?'Kagome asked as she started shaking him

"Kagome we're gonna be here for a week ok? So claim down!"Inuyasha yelled as kagome stopped shaking him

"Oh sorry, but.. thank you!"Kagome said as she hugged him quickly

"Can we get something to eat please!"Kagome asked as she let herself getting hungry

"Sure were going to Goffys Kitchen"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and started to lead her to the hotel.

"Mommy look at the doggy eared boy"A little boy said as he ran up at inuyasha

"Honey don't stare"The little boys mom said

"Mr. Can I touch?"The little boy asked as he tugged on inuyasha's pants

"Eh….. sure"inuyasha said as he lifted the little boy up so he could rub his ears

"Cool, mommy I want furry ears too"The little boy said as inuyasha put him back down

"Ok honey I'll buy you a pair"The lady said as her and her son walked away

"You think our babies will have ears?'Kagome asked as she looked down at her belly

"Maybe"Inuyasha said as he started to walk again

"I hope they do I'd like to play with them"Kagome said happily

"feh! Why?"Inuyasha said making a puppy sound

"I still like your ears"Kagome said as she rubbed his left ear

"Ppppuuurr….eh… you didn't hear anything lets go"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand

"Sure my little kitty"Kagome giggled as she let go of his hand and started to run ahead

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WENCH!TAKE THAT BACK!"inuyasha yelled as he ran after kagome

**review plz**


	55. Vacation Part 2

**Hehe Disney land**

"So now that we're done eating… can we ride pleeaaasseeee!"Kagome begged as they started to walk back to the park

"Sure, but remember you just ate nothing too crazy"Inuyasha said feeling like he was talking to a child

"Aw.. so the tower or terror is out….'Kagome said making a pout

"Don't pout"Inuyasha said as he pressed his finger against her pouting lips

"Were have all day how about some shopping"Inuyasha

"Aw.. puppy wants to go shopping, that sounds great! I wanna buy some new Disney land shirts!"Kagome said happily

"Oh fuck.."Inuyasha thought

"Feh! I changed my mind lets go to the tower"Inuyasha said as he started off in the direction of the tower

"Ok then!"Kagome said happily as she skipped after him

'I always get my way with him hehe'Kagome thought as she finally caught up with him

**Tower Of Terror….BOO!**

"Please step right in"A man in a bell hop outfit said as inuyasha, kagome and a bunch of other people stepped into a small room

"The elevator will be here shortly"The man said as he pulled on a lever that seemed to make the elevator come down faster as show on the number screen.

"Inuyasha never mind I don't wanna go"Kagome said as she backed up a bit away from the elevator as it started to open.

"Relax, it's just a ride, or are you scared?"Inuyasha mocked as he pulled kagome into the elevator

"You wish I was scared, lets just see who's screaming when this thing drops"Kagome said as she walked into the dark room

"Please take a seat in one of the seats, buckle your seat belts also we don't want any heads rolling"The man in the bell hop outfit laughed as he walked over to close the door

There where only 7 people in the elevator counting inuyasha and kagome and the bell hop dude. There was a shady couple sitting in the back, one-man one woman, a little boy and his mom.

"This guys creepy"Kagome whispered as they buckled their seat belts

"It's just his job"Inuyasha mumbled as they felt the elevator starting to raise

"Mr. Shouldn't you be in a seat?" The little boy asked

"Seat…. I don't need a seat I can live though anything"The man laughed as they watched the elevator rise father off the ground though the windows

"Looks like it's time for our first drop"Inuyasha said as he looked out the window seeing the 1st drop sign

"Sir, shouldn't we have fallen?'Inuyasha asked as they pasted the second drop sign

"Yes but I think we should just start at the top, after all this is a manual elevator"The man said as they kept going higher. Suddenly the elevator stopped and everything was dark

"Now that we're at the stop it's time to drop"The man said as he released the lever

"MOMMY"the little boy cried as the elevator started to fall

"Inuyasha! IS THIS PART OF THE RIDE!"kagome screamed as she started to lift outta her seat

"I don't know! Kagome hold still"Inuyasha said as he pushed kagome back down into her seat

"Well folks thanks for being part of my subside, it was nice to met you all"The man said as he pulled the lever outta the wall and though it to the floor

"WHAT?! YOU INSANE BASTARD, STOP THIS ELEVATOR!"Inuyasha yelled as the man kept on laughing

"No, this was the perfect plan I'm not ruining it"The man said as he picked the lever off the floor and started to break the window glass with it

"Kagome keep you head down'Inuyasha said as he pushed kagome's head down into her lap and unbuckled his own seat belt

"Stop breaking the dam window!"Inuyasha yelled as he tried to walk towards the man

"NO! I'm jumping out this window as we fall, it's the perfect plan"The man said as the window broke into pieces

"STOP! Your gonna get us all killed"Inuyasha yelled as he was pushed to the ground by the heavy gravity

"Cart 6 stop your cart now! Your in danger, I repeat your in danger pull the lever up now!"A voice came from a speaker located by the door

"HE BASTARD BROKEN THE LEVER"inuyasha yelled as they suddenly stopped

"AH!"The bell hop dude yelled as he fell out the window

"Dam now how to we get out"Inuyasha said as he stood up

"Inuyasha…. I don't feel so good"Kagome whispered as she unbuckled her set belt and fell onto the floor

"Kagome! Are you ok?'The woman in the back asked as she rushed over to kagome

"Huh?'Inuyasha thought

"Sango?"Kagome asked as the woman helped her up

"Yeah, sorry inuyasha but we had to fallow you"Sango said as she removed her hat

"Why?'Inuyasha asked

"Because you're a pervert, and we didn't want kagome doing anything while she's pregnant that'd be bad for her"Sango

"I'm not a pervert"Inuyasha defended

"You got kagome pregnant didn't you?'Sango asked

"Well…. fine"Inuyasha said as he looked over to the back of the cart

"That's miroku right?'Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, but he's asleep"Sango said as she helped kagome back into her seat

"Well now what, where' stuck here"Inuyasha as he took a set to the back

**ssssqqquuuueeeeeaaaakkkiiiinnnnnnngggg**

"The elevators…. Going down, no one move"Inuyasha said as the elevator stopped squeaking

"Yawwn…. Morning"Miroku said as he jumped forward onto the ground

"NO!"

**review**


	56. 1 month To Live

"Miroku you idot! Why the hell did you do that?!"Inuyasha yelled as elevator kept falling. The cold air from the open window started to pull them towards it keeping them stuck to the ground.

"I didn't know!"Miorku yelled back as there was a sudden jerking sound as everything stopped

"Ok I think we're safe"Sango said as she took a deep breath

"Now how to we get out?"Miroku asked as he looked over to the window

"No way that has to be at least 50 feet above the ground"Sango said as she felt the elevator shake

"I can make it"Inuyasha said as he stood up and careful made it to the window.

"Guys…..we're like 2 feet of the ground"Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the elevator

"How long were we this close to the ground?"Kagome asked as inuyasha helped her out of the window.

"Kagome can we please just go back to the hotel? I don't wanna ride anymore"Inuyasah groaned as they walked though the crowd of people ignoring how sango and miroku were running after them.

"Me either, and how about we go on the tea cup and built our way up from there"kagome signed they started to walk faster though the people trying to get to the hotel as fast as possible.

"That sounds better"Inuyasha said as they were half way to the hotel.

"Oh fuck this, kagome get on this is talking to long"Inuyasha said as he kneeled down. Kagome quickly got on having no completes about getting there faster then they ever would be able to walking.

"GUYS WAIT UP!"a loud yell came from the ground as inuyasha and kagome took off.

"Should we wait for them?"Inuyasha asked as he slowed his pace a bit.

"Nah they can find the hotel"Kagome said as she leaned against his back.

**12 minutes later**

"Kagome here's the room key, I needa go get something so I'll be back later"Inuyasha said as he pushed kagome into the hotel lobby and made a run for the Tone Town part of Disney land.

Racing past everyone in his way he reached tone town in no time.

"Inuyasha it's about time"Sango said as she glared at him. Miroku was busy taking pictures of all the tone like stuff around him.

"Sorry, you have the ring?"Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to sango

"Yeah here"Sango said as she handed inuyasha a small velvet case. Inuyasha smirked as he stared down at the small box

"Well you better make this a nice night for kagome, and that means really sweet and romatic but no sex"Sango said as she poked inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha signed as he slipped the tiny box into his box,

"Thanks sango I'll TRY to remember that but if I don't just remember I tried to"Inuyasha chuckled he got up and watched over to miroku.

"Miroku I……That hurt!"Inuyasha said as miroku turned around and flashed the camera light in his eyes making him blink.

"Huh oh sorry what was that?"Miroku asked as he put his camera down

"I need you to take sango far far faaaarrrr away form here tonight got it"Inuyasha said as he shook mirokus hand slipping him a few hundred dollars. Miroku looked down at his hand and smiled

"Sure man have fun"Miroku yelled as inuyasha started to run as fast as he could towards the hotel. Taking a deep breath her shot though the hotel up the stairs and into the unlocked hotel room door.

"What the hell.."Inuyasha said as he looked at the unlocked door. He looked around the room to see that almost everything has out of place. Their bags had the things taking out and thrown every where.

"Kagome!? KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!?"inuyasha yelled as he looked in the bath room.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as he looked all around the room

"What are you yelling about?"A voice called from the door. Kagome was standing at the door holding a cake.

"Kagome where'd you go?"Inuyasha questioned as he signed and flopped back onto the bed.

"I wanted cake"Kagome said as she placed the cake onto the table and seat down next to him.

"And inuyasha"Kagome said smiling at him

"Yeah?"Inuyasha questioned as he sat up and starched him ears

"I'm father along then we thought"Kagome said a she handed him the cake

"How far? A week? 2 weeks?'Inuyasha asked as he ate a piece of it. It was vanilla and ice cream flavored

"1 months. We have 1 month left till you get to be a daddy… great right hehehhe…..


	57. Pause

"ONE MONTH!"Inuyasha yelled in shock as he jumped off the bed

"Yeah"Kagome answered wondering if he was bad or happy

"I gotta go!"Inuyasha said as he picked up his jacket

"What?! Where?!'Kagome asked worried he was angry

"I only have a month left, I'm gonna go risk my life doing stupid things"Inuyasha said as he opened his suitcase and started searching for a helmet

"Are you crazy?! Do you want me to have a heart attack or something?"Kagome questioned as she glared at him

"Eh.. no"Inuyasha signed as he closed his suit case

"Well good. Now how about we go and celebrate"Kagome said smiling as a smirk crossed inuyasha's face.

"Not that kind of "celebrate"Kagome said as she poked her tongue out at him

"Fine, how about you go out and by some stuff"Inuyasha said as he passed kagome his credit card

"Huh. You hate it when I go shopping for "stuff"Kagome said as she played with his credit cards in her hands

"We do need to bring some stuff back don't we?"Inuyasha said reminding her about their parents and siblings

"Oh that's right, you sure you don't wanna come?"Kagome asked as she looked around for her bag

"Yeah I'll be fine, here but make sure you have your phone and call me every 20 minutes or I'll come looking for you"Inuyasha said as he watched kagome search for her phone.

"God you sound like my mother"Kagome said as she dropped her cell phone into her bag

"Feh! Just go, I'm gonna take a nap a few mintues"Inuyasha said as kagome waved good bye and walked out the door

"Finally"Inuyasha mumbled as he took the small velvet box from his pockets and dropped it on the bed.

"Hello is this the front desk?"Inuyasha asked as he picked up the hotel phone

"Yes"The woman at the front desk answered

"There should be about 1 dozen blue, and red roses delivered to the hotel in about 3 minutes, can you make sure they get to this room?"Inuyasha questioned as he started to clean up their room

"Yes sir I can do that, and I see that the maid hasn't come to your room yet we're very sorry about that"The woman said as she waved the delivery man in

"It's alright, thank you"Inuyasha said as he closed the phone

"Now I just need to find a Japanese resturant… in Disney land"Inuyasha signed as he looked outside his window over the Disney land restort.

"I better get started.."Inuyasha thought as he slipped the velvet box back into his pocket and headed for the door

With Kagome

"Pooh… Pooh… Pooh… Oh here we go"Kagome said as she picked up a blue whiney the pooh T-shirt.

"Perfect for sota"Kagome said as she placed it into her shopping bag

"KAGOME KAGOME!"A female voice called from behind kagome.

"Huh?"Kagome questioned as she turned around to see Sango coming over to her carrying a large bag

"Kagome I've been looking every where for you! Inuyasha told miroku to keep me as fffaaarrr away as possible so I wasn't sure if you were alright"Sango explained as she gave the large bag to kagome

"Thank Sango I'm fine but what's this?'Kagome said as she looked at the large bag covered in little Mickey Mouse's

"It's a baby bag"Sango said smiling as she fixed her ponytail

"Aw.. thanks Sango but you didn't have too"Kagome said as she hugged the bag

"Your welcome, but did inuyasha tell you yet?"Sango questioned being very careful not to ruin the good news for her later

"Tell me what? Is there something I don't know?"Kagome asked as she stared at sango hoping for an answer

"Eh… Inuyasha… inuyasha said nothing"Sango said as she made a very innocent smile.

"Sango.."Kagome said as she glared at her. Slowly sango could feel herself breaking down….

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha's SICK! Yeah he's sick"Sango said as she tried to save herself from inuyasha later with a lie

"What? Really? I better go back and check on him"Kagome said as she started to feel worried

"Oh no.."Sango thought as she looked around for anything to stale kagome with

"You should buy those first"Sango said taking kagomes shopping bag filled with T-shirts and tiny snow globes.

"What? But inuyasha needs me.."Kagome said as sango grabbed her arm and dragged her to the counter.

With inuyasha

"Thank you"Inuyasha said as the man gave him his orders.

"Your welcome, come again"The man yelled as inuyasha walked out of the Japanese restaurant with his take out orders

"Great and I only had to drive 5 miles…"Inuyasha thought as he placed the food on the floor of his rented car.

"Fucker.."Inuyasha thought as he hit his head on the roof of the car just as his cell phone rang

"What the hell miroku this better be important"Inuyasha growled as he got into the drivers seat and flipped on the phone

"Inuyasha I'm really, really sorry but sango got away from be and went looking for kagome"Miroku pleaded

"WHAT?! I'm gonna kill you! You know how nosey sango is"Inuyasha said as he gripped the phone

"Well I just finished talking to her and she found kagome, now kagome thinks your sick and wants to go back to the hotel to see you"Miroku explained trying to make it sound not as bad

"Your gonna be two coconuts short of a tree when I see you"Inuyasha said as he started to close his phone tring not to break it out of rage

"Don't kill me"Miroku said as inuyasha closed his phone shut

**reviews plz**

**ps. Sorry for the wait my computer was down**


	58. Bubble Gum

Sry it took so long. Summer rocks

"Dammit… HURRY UP!"inuyasha yelled as he honked his cars horn. He was 2 minutes away from Disney land and the van in front of him suddenly broke down.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP MY WIFES HAVING A BABY"A man inside the van yelled as he throw what looked like a book at Inuyasha's wind sheld

"Fuck this already"Inuyasha thought to himself as the anger inside him began to over boil. Opening his car door he pick up his car and started to run towards the resort

"Why's this so heavy!"Inuyasha growled

With kagome

"Wait kagome lets take a picture with mickey"Sango said as she grabbed kagomes hand.

"But…"Kagome tried to protest but sango dragged her over to the nearest mickey mouse and throw her at him.

"Say super bubble gum, super dupper bubble gum, super dupper double bubble, super dupper double bubble, super dupper bubble gum"Sango said as she held up the camera

"……. Cheese"Kagome said as she smiled for the camera with mickey mouse

"Great! Now don't move I need to fix your hair"Sango said as she ran over to kagome

"But I'm wearing a hat…"Kagome

"Here's a 20 don't let her go for 10 minutes"Sango said as she handed mickey a 20.

"Hehe you got it"Mickey said as he hugged kagome really tight

"Now say coco coco momo momo lolo lolo koc koc we"Sango said as she started to start pictures

Hotel

"Finally…"Inuyasha groaned as he finally got up into his room and locked the door

"Where's the fuckin maid"Inuyasha growled as he looked around the messy room

**30 pictures later**

"Sango please stop, I think we have enough"Kagome wined as she rubbed her eyes

"Just about 70 more should do"Sango said as she kept taking pictures

**12 minutes later**

"Done…"Inuyasha groaned as he looked around the room. The bed was nicely fixed and covered with a nice red silk bed sheet, the lights where off and only a few candles where light. The room had a scent of strawberries, and chocolate mix and the food was placed on a bedside table.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"Kagome said as she pushed open the front door

"Yeah I'm fine"Inuyasha said as he jumped into the bathroom and ducked

"Ok well I just got s….. wow"Kagome said as she looked around the room.

"Inuyasha… it's perfect, but why?"Kagome said as she made her way over to the bed. Moving some rose peddles out of the way she gently sat down and took in the sweet scent

"I just thought I'd do something special"Inuyasha said as he slowly jumped open the bathroom door with the tiny velvet box hidden just under his sleeve.

"I love it"Kagome said as she smiled at him sweetly

"I was hoping you would but before we start enjoying ourselves there's something I have to ask"Inuyasha as he suddenly felt very nervous. He swallow hard as he sat down next to kagome.

"Kagome now that you've decided to have my pup I don't think just being my mate is enough, Kagome will you marry me?………."

"Inuyasha…. I don't…

**.**


	59. Who Do You Love More

**Lol**

"Inuyasha I don't…. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"kagome yelled as she got up and ran to the bath room

"Wait kagome…. Oh… you can throw up then…"Inuyasha

**(thanks katana14 for the idea)**

**2 minutes later**

"Kagome are you ok?'Inuyasha questioned as he went over to the bathroom door and carried kagome over to the bed

"Yeah.. Oh god my stomach hurts!"Kagome wined as some tiny tears dropped from her eyes

"What's wrong kagome are they kicking?'Inuyasha guessed looking at kagome start to tear up

"Yeah… ok they stopped"Kagome groaned as she relaxed against the bed

"Kagome is this a bad time to ask for an answer?'Inuyasha asked

"Oh… right!Inuyasha I'd love it! But can we have it in Disney land!"Kagome said sounding like a little kid begging for candy

"Sure, but I need to call some people so you get some sleep"Inuyasha said as he got up and left the room leaving kagome to drift off into sleep

**outside**

"Hello mom?'Inuyasha said as he leaned against the hotel door

"I honey! Did everything go well?"Izayoi

"Yeah mom, but we're gonna have the wedding In Disney land so come up in about 2 days"Inuyasha

"Ok honey I neeeda go find you guys some gift!"

"Mothers.."Inuyasha groaned as he started to dial another number

"Hello doctor kim?'Inuyasha said

"Yes, Inuyasha correct? How's kagome doing?'Dr.Kim

"She's having pains from the babies kicking"Inuyasha

"Oh that's normal… excuse me but did you just say babies? How many are there?'Dr.kim

"Yeah she's having twins, is that a problem?'Inuyasha questions feeling a bit concerned

"Well.. normally the human body since it's not supposed to have demon babies….. it's lucky human females can have just one, but two could or should I say will most likely kill her"Dr. Kim said sadly

"What the fuck?! Can't you do something?"Inuysha said as he squeezed the phone

"I'm sorry to say but most likely…. One of the babies will have to be killed before kagome gives birth… you'll have to pick between your babies… or you could always take the chance that your wife might die"Dr.Kim

"Fuck…"


	60. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	61. 2 days ok guy!

Dear reader in two days all my stories will have two new chappys ^_^ thx you guys for waiting, I love you!!!!


End file.
